Lorsque la vie bascule
by Alaynna of Blood and Song
Summary: "Mais je ne peux pas oublier, et ils ne me le font pas oublier non plus, que je n'appartiens pas à ces terres." Si notre héroïne est consciente des efforts des membres de la garde, elle sent qu'on lui cache des informations et elle est déterminée à découvrir la vérité, et surtout à ne plus être constamment la demoiselle en détresse. (Risque de spoilers - Après ep. 9)
1. Une journée comme les autres

_Eldarya et son univers appartiennent à Chi no Miko et son équipe. Jeu en ligne Beemov._

 _Mon pseudo sur le jeu: Alaynna. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!_

* * *

\- Ouw ouw! Ouw!

\- Je sais, je sais, j'arrive, laisse moi me rhabiller.

Elya, mon bébé Sowige, a l'habitude de faire du grabuge si je reste trop longtemps enfermée dans la salle de bain. Ce matin ne fait pas exception de toute évidence. Elle se mit à sautiller sur le lit quand elle me vit sortir et je m'installais à côté d'elle pour lui donner sa friandise du matin.  
Arf, je n'aurais pas du accepter cet entraînement si tôt le matin. Ce lit avait un trop fort pouvoir d'attraction, j'avais toujours envie de m'y lover. Je devais admettre qu'Ezarel avait fait du bon travail malgré sa réticence. Je le lui avais demandé en espérant le punir de toutes ses taquineries mais en voyant cette chambre, je lui pardonnerais presque. Elle était devenue très confortable et je m'y sentais à l'aise, comme si j'avais réellement un petit havre. J'en oubliais presque les circonstances de ma présence ici.

Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, oublier était impossible. C'est pourquoi je m'épuisais la journée, je sortais souvent pour pouvoir m'endormir rapidement le soir. Si je ne le faisais pas, je pouvais me mettre à penser à ma famille, mon monde, ma vie d'avant et j'imaginais ce qu'il devait se passer pour eux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient inquiets? Est-ce qu'ils me cherchaient? N'avaient-ils pas abandonné depuis le temps? Je devais m'endormir vite... sinon je pouvais me mettre à pleurer et à m'apitoyer sur moi même, ce qui était tout sauf productif.

Et voilà que je me remettais à y penser, rha c'était pas possible! Non... je trouverai un moyen de sortir d'ici, ou du moins un moyen de contacter ma famille. J'étais sûre que dans les recoins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque je pourrais trouver une piste qui m'aiderait mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Keroshane ne me disait trop rien, même s'il m'y voyait souvent et me renseignait au besoin mais je savais qu'il avait dû rapporter mes faits et gestes à Miiko qui en avait ensuite parlé aux garçons. Craignaient-ils que je fasse quelque chose de stupide? Bien sûr que ça serait le cas, si je trouvais un moyen quelconque, alors je tenterais à tout prix de le réaliser mais comme je n'y connaissais rien à propos de ce monde, mille et une catastrophes pouvaient se produire, j'en étais parfaitement consciente.

Je ne voulais pas leur poser de problèmes cela dit. Même s'ils m'avaient menti et que les débuts en prison avaient été un peu chaotiques, ils m'avaient accueillis et tenté de m'aider. Tout cela en sachant qu'ils ont en plus un tas de problèmes sur le dos, ma récente rencontre avec Yvoni en est la preuve. Je souhaite les aider dés que possible bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas oublier, et ils ne me le font pas oublier non plus, que je n'appartiens pas à ces terres.

En tant que grande lectrice de fantasy et fantastique, j'aurais dû être excitée d'aller dans un monde totalement différent du mien. Tout le monde a dû s'imaginer, au moins une fois dans sa vie, découvrir de nouvelles contrées ou rencontrer d'autres créatures merveilleuses, sauf que la réalité a frappé... Si seulement je pouvais juste envoyer un message... rien qu'un "Je vais bien" sur un coin de parchemin...

 _Dong!_

Et m****, le début des entraînements!

Je sautais de mon lit pour courir vers les jardins où Valkyon devait m'attendre. Je m'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées et j'étais en retard! Elya profita que la fenêtre était ouverte pour me suivre par les airs, battant vite de ses quatre petites ailes pour rester à mon niveau. Très affectueuse, elle me quittait rarement mais comprenait déjà quand il fallait partir en exploration. J'étais contente de pouvoir m'occuper d'une petite créature comme elle.

 _Bam!_

\- Hey fais gaffe! hurla Chrome qui venait de tomber et se relevait péniblement.

Je me relevais aussi et repris ma course.

\- Désolée j'suis en retard pour mon entraînement! lui lançai-je en m'éloignant.

Encore quelques secondes de course et j'arrivai dans les jardins. Virage à droite et freinage. Comme prévu, il était là.

\- Tu es en retard, crut-il utile de signaler.

\- D...déso...désolée...

Je reprenais mon souffle difficilement.

\- Au moins ton échauffement est déjà fait.

Pas d'échauffement? Ah... ça m'arrangeait car il avait la fâcheuse habitude de me faire faire des pompes et autant dire que moi et elles, on s'entendait pas très bien. Il me laissa tranquille le temps que je respire à nouveau normalement.

Je me redressai enfin, prête à commencer quand...

\- Où est ton arme?

Mon...?

Et m**** -encore-! Je l'avais laissée à la forge.

\- Ah! Je vais la chercher maintenant!

\- Non, non, coupa t-il. Tant pis, on fera juste un entraînement au corps à corps.

J'acquiesçai, que dire d'autre? Autant dire que ça ne faisait pas bonne impression quant à mon désir de prouver mon investissement ici. J'avais en plus la chance d'être entraînée par un chef de garde, et voilà tout ce que j'offrais en remerciement... Je soupçonnais quand même que cette décision avait été prise par Miiko afin de me détourner de mes recherches et m'avoir toujours à l'oeil. Ca et aussi le fait qu'avec Jamon, je risquais de finir avec quelques os cassés à chaque séance. J'avais eu très mal quand il m'avait frappé pour "m'entraîner" mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Pour un ogre, la notion "y aller doucement" ne devait pas avoir le même degré de "force" que pour un humain. Et puis, il se montrait toujours très serviable et attentionné avec moi, dur de lui en vouloir longtemps.

J'enlevai ma veste et attachai mes cheveux pour commencer des heures de souffrance instructive.

* * *

\- Je suis tellement désolée!

Décidément, je l'aurais dit beaucoup de fois aujourd'hui. Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'Elya attaquerait Valkyon après qu'il m'ait plaqué au sol?

Je récupérai ma petite boule de plumes et la gardai dans mes bras en lui caressant la tête pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien.

Valkyon se tâta le visage pour voir s'il n'avait rien de grave.

\- Je n'ai rien? me demanda t-il.

\- No... non tu n'as rien. Enfin... quelques griffures mais rien de très profond.

Je me sentais tellement mal... Qu'Elya attaque Ezarel après une de ses piques dont il avait l'habitude, d'accord, elle avait ma bénédiction, mais pas Valkyon! Bon... il avait suggéré de se servir de moi comme appât comme j'étais humaine et plus récemment il a souligné que je n'avais aucun ami -ce que j'avais très mal pris d'ailleurs- mais je ne lui souhaitais pas une telle chose!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est la première fois qu'elle est agressive!

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui de toute façon, on a bien travaillé.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau. Il se saisit ensuite de ses affaires et me tendit ma veste sous le regard perçant de ma boule de plume dont les yeux semblaient vouloir dire "Approche ton corps à moins d'un mètre d'elle et je t'arrache les yeux".

Nous avons ensuite pris le chemin vers le QG dans un silence presque religieux tellement je me sentais mal,Elya toujours dans mes bras. Il finit néanmoins par le briser.

\- Elle doit vraiment t'apprécier beaucoup pour te défendre aussi farouchement.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est très proche de moi, glissai-je d'une petite voix.

\- C'est un bon signe, ça prouve que tu prends bien soin d'elle. A vrai dire, je préférerais même que tu t'occupes plus de ton familier que de ton épée, mais tu sembles déjà l'appliquer.

Douloureux rappel de mon étourderie mais je remarquai aussi un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.

\- J'ai vu qu'elle avait une bague à une de ses pattes. Ca veut dire qu'elle est assez âgée pour partir en exploration. Elle en a déjà faites?

\- Oui, quelques unes mais pas très loin. Là ça doit faire quatre, cinq jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais l'y envoyer aujourd'hui. De toute évidence elle ne manque pas d'énergie et la sortir lui permettra de calmer ses ardeurs.

Parlait-il vraiment d'elle ou de moi? Toutefois, je devais reconnaître que c'était une bonne idée. Je laissai donc Valkyon rentrer seul vers le QG et fit demi-tour pour prendre la direction des remparts.

Le long des remparts se trouvait la "Tour des Envols". Un édifice qui, malgré son nom, n'était pas réservé qu'aux familiers pouvant voler. C'était en réalité une sorte de point de départ pour les jeunes animaux et de retour pour ceux ne pouvant rentrer tout de suite chez eux. La tour était d'ailleurs visible de l'orée de la forêt et agissait donc comme un point de repère. Les familiers pouvaient également y trouver refuge en cas d'orage ou de tempête.

J'aurais aimé que le familier de Leiftan y aille, plutôt que de saccager ma chambre mais bon... ça n'était que des dégâts matériels après tout. En fait, elle aurait dû détruire un ou deux meubles, comme ça j'aurais eu le plaisir de demander à Ezarel de m'en refaire.

Les gardes à l'entrée de la tour me reconnurent et me saluèrent. Je fis de même et entrai pour me rendre au sommet. Elya était déjà très impatiente, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir s'envoler. Je lui dis quelques mots doux, une dernière caresse puis la laissai s'envoler. Dans deux ou trois heures, elle devrait être de retour. De toute manière, même s'ils prenaient trop de temps, la cloche de rappel sonnait tous les soirs au coucher du soleil. Si cette cloche était audible jusqu'au QG, elle l'était aussi dans la forêt et indiquait aux familiers qu'ils devaient rentrer, ils étaient dressés pour y répondre.

Je regardai ma petite boule de plumes s'éloigner et ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Depuis mes mésaventures avec Yvoni, la forêt m'apparaissait comme un obstacle, j'en avais presque peur mais il fallait que je surmonte tout ça, car je pressentais que mon chemin du retour passerait par là.

* * *

De retour au QG, je me lavai et changeai de vêtements car ceux de l'entraînement n'étaient plus d'une grande fraîcheur.

A peine sortie, mon estomac me rappela que je devais le nourrir mais… mais soyons honnetes, la garde d'Eel ne serait pas renommee pour sa cuisine. Se nourrir etait pourtant vitale alors… qui vivra verra.

J'aperçus Eweleïn rentrer à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais bien lui offrir quelque chose pour m'avoir soigné tant de fois mais je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau…

\- Salut Alaynna !

Je me retournais et vit Kero, un livre sous le bras qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers la cuisine.

\- J'ai croisé Valkyon, ta petite sowige est très mignonne dis donc ! taquina t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu ! protestai-je en rougissant malgré moi.

Il sourit.

\- Je le sais bien. Tu vas manger toi aussi ?

\- Oui. J'ai une folle envie de pizza !

\- De quoi ?

\- Mmh non rien, tu ne connais pas.

\- Ooh… Ca t'ennuie si on mange ensemble ? J'ai trouvé un ouvrage qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Bien sûr !

Nous nous sommes donc installés dans la cuisine après avoir pris le plat du jour : une sorte de bouillie gélatineuse verdâtre pas très appétissante mais avec une pointe de… sucre ? C'est l'impression que j'avais en tout cas. A moins que je m'habituais à la nourriture locale… Quoique, vu la tête de Kero, ça n'était pas comme d'habitude non. Si la bouillie avait toujours un goût âpre, il y avait un arrière goût faisant penser de loin à du caramel. Le goût était loin d'être prononcé mais c'était un progrès. Je me fis la promesse toutefois de ne pas en parler directement au cuisinier, je ne tenais pas à recevoir une poêle ou autre parce qu'il aurait été trop fier pour admettre qu'il s'était servi de ma recette de popcorn pour changer ses propres recettes.

A part cela, le repas se passa tranquillement et Kero me parla donc du livre qu'il avait repéré. Il s'agissait d'un livre retraçant l'histoire des différentes races d'eldarya et j'étais très emballée. Je tenais à en savoir plus afin de ne pas me perdre dans les stéréotypes –bien que j'adorais beaucoup taquiner Nevra sur sa nature de vampire-.

Après avoir mangé, j'allai donc à la bibliothèque y lire ce qu'il m'avait recommandé. Je me calai dans un coin et n'en sortis plus.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, d'ici une ou deux heures, le soleil se coucherait. J'étais plongée dans mon livre, au chapitre concernant les kappas, quand quelqu'un surgit à la bibliothèque.

\- Ah enfin tu es là ! Viens, ramène toi !

De toute évidence pressé, Chrome me prit le livre des mains et me tira –au sens propre et figuré- hors de la bibliothèque.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avez vu ? demanda la voix de Miiko.

\- Oui, certaine.

\- Alaynna !

Merry m'interpella dés qu'il me vit. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers moi, c'est-à-dire Miiko, Nevra, Ezarel, Jamon et Valkyon. Il y avait également une femme que je ne connaissais pas mais que je supposais être la mère de Merry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

Après la dernière fois, j'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles. Une attaque ? Quelqu'un de perdu ?

Presque…

Miiko se tourna vers la femme et Merry.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Ou…oui. Tout à l'heure, nous étions dans la forêt pour nous balader encore. Cette fois, nous n'avons pas été très loin mais à l'est de la tanière des bruyères, nous avons trouvé les traces d'une bagarre, comme d'un combat entre deux animaux …

C'était tout ? J'avais du mal à croire que Miiko se dérangerait, et dérangerait les autres, pour une simple lutte de territoire entre deux animaux sauvages.

\- Ca avait l'air d'être récent et ça ne m'aurait pas paru bizarre si en repartant je n'avais pas vu la silhouette d'un homme habillé en noir, avec un masque.

\- Il a dit ou fait quoique ce soit ? questionna Ezarel.

\- Non, il est juste parti et a disparu.

Je comprenais beaucoup mieux. Cet homme mystérieux qui apparaissait devant moi mais ne disait pas un mot. Je m'étais souvent demandée ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir et j'avais même fini par supposer qu'il devait être lié à mon arrivée ici.

\- Nous allons partir à sa recherche ?

Il fallait que je demande, sinon les chefs de garde ne seraient pas là et moi non plus. D'ailleurs pourquoi je devais absolument être là ? Ils comptaient me confier le rôle de l'appât encore ?

La kitsune sembla lire dans mes pensées et fit un geste à Merry qui vint me tendre quelque chose.

\- J'ai trouvé ça au milieu des branches cassées, dit-il de sa petite voix.

Dans sa main se trouvait un morceau de cuivre. Je le pris et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la bague de mon familier sur lequel était écrit mon nom, un moyen de retrouver le propriétaire si l'animal se perdait.

\- Ma sowige mais… quel rapport avec cet homme ?

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répondit franchement la chef de garde. Même si je ne vois pas quelle utilité pourrait avoir un familier pas encore adulte à cet homme, sa présence n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Elle remercia ensuite Merry et sa mère et leur demanda de les laisser discuter entre membres de la garde. L'enfant sortit tranquillement et me jeta un regard plein d'inquiétude juste avant que les portes se referment derrière eux.

\- Nous ignorons toujours qui est cet homme et quelles sont ses motivations , reprit Miiko. Mais de toute évidence il rôde autour du refuge et ça ne me plait pas. Vous allez retourner sur les lieux, tenter de trouver le familier d'Alaynna et récolter tout ce qui pourrait nous servir d'indice. Il a forcément une raison d'être là.

Malgré ses directives, je sentais que j'étais sciemment ignorée et vu les regards que me jetaient les garçons , eux aussi devaient trouver ça bizarre.

\- Et moi ? demandai-je donc, au bord de l'impatience.

\- Toi tu restes là. Il faudrait juste que tu apportes quelque chose qui pourrait attirer ta sowige, peut-être qu'elle est liée.

\- Liée à quoi ?

J'étais au bord de l'insubordination mais savoir que je ne pouvais même pas aller chercher mon familier alors que c'est moi qui l'avais envoyé exploration me mettait hors de moi .

\- A cet homme ou ses intentions, je n'en sais rien. C'est quand même étrange que ses apparitions aient un rapport de près ou de loin avec toi, je préfère me méfier.

\- Tu la soupçonnes de trahison ? s'insurgea Nevra qui n'oubliait pas que je faisais partie de sa garde donc que j'étais sous sa responsabilité.

\- C'est moi qui ai suggéré qu'elle envoie son familier en exploration, je suis sûr que cette rencontre n'est qu'un hasard, intervint Valkyon.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Mais nous ignorons comment elle est arrivée là et pourquoi. De plus cet homme lui tourne autour, c'est louche et je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui mettrait en péril le refuge. Prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit, alors elle restera là.

Je m'étais transformée en bombe à retardement. Je comprenais ses motivations, moi non plus je ne voulais pas mettre en danger le refuge mais à quoi ça rimait de m'intégrer par moments et pas à d'autres ?

\- Non…

Ma voix s'éleva dans le silence qui s'était abattu, tranchante.

\- Je ne veux pas rester en arrière

Miiko me jeta un regard presque blasé.

\- Les garçons savent ce qu'ils font , ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se tourna vers ces derniers sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Escortez la jusque sa chambre et prenez quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à retrouver son familier. Faites vite, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Je refusai de bouger mais eux le firent et avoir la carrure de Jamon qui m'incitait à obéir me fit justement obéir. C'est toutefois la mort dans l'âme que je me rendis dans ma chambre et allai prendre le jouet préféré d'Elya qui traînait sous le lit. Je le tendis au garçon le plus proche qui s'avérait être Ezarel.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- Personne ne peux te croire une espionne je te rassure, t'es pas assez maligne.

Il fit encore son sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il devait tenter de provoquer une réaction quelconque, de me remonter le moral, quelque chose comme ça mais ça provoqua juste l'effet inverse et je me mis à le détester, ses réflexions étaient déplacées.

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête !

Je me saisis brutalement d'Ezarel, le seul qui était vraiment entré dans ma chambre et le mit à la porte. Je fis claquer cette dernière et me jetai sur mon lit.

Pendant quelques secondes, on entendit juste Ezarel qui se plaignait puis les pas du groupe qui s'éloignait. Ma réaction était enfantine, idiote, immature et ils pensaient certainement que j'allais rester là à bouder et à m'inquiéter.

Il en était tout autre. Je comptais à vrai dire faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus stupide : sortir en douce du refuge pour aller chercher Elya moi-même et trouver ce que me voulait cet homme mystérieux.


	2. Fugue pour la bonne cause

_Eldarya et son univers appartiennent à Chi no Miko et son équipe. Jeu en ligne Beemov._

 _Mon pseudo sur le jeu: Alaynna. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!_

* * *

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que les garçons étaient partis, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et il serait impossible de voir dans la forêt sans amener une torche ou autre. En revanche, j'ignorais totalement si ma porte était surveillée ou si je rencontrerais quelqu'un que je connaissais en cours de route. Le chemin jusque la porte du QG puis la porte du refuge me parut soudain infini.

Il fallait que je tente quand même.

Dans le doute, je pris un des livres de ma chambre. Je pourrais ainsi prétexte que je le ramenais à la bibliothèque si on me demandait, à condition que ça soit avant de sortir du QG. L'important serait donc d'agir naturellement jusque là.

J'ouvris alors la porte de ma chambre et ne vit personne dans les environs immédiats. Très bien, c'était un début encourageant. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer mais je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître. Je refermais la porte et allai en direction de la salle des Portes. Personne ! Parfait, c'était une occasion idéale. Enfin … jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- Alaynna, pas le droit de sortir. Miiko donner ordres.

Jamon… Il était resté alors. J'étais si proche ! Il me suffirait de me mettre à courir pour sortir d'ici mais je n'irai sans doute pas très loin ensuite, il serait plus rapide que moi ou ordonnerait qu'on ferme les portes du refuge jusqu'à ce que je sois rattrapée. Il fallait donc mettre mon excuse à contribution.

\- Oh ! Je ne voulais pas sortir, juste rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque. Je… je n'ai pas la tête à la lecture ce soir.

Je baissais les yeux, l'air attristé, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile à faire. Je me sentais tout de même un peu coupable d'agir ainsi, il ne le méritait pas. Seulement, s'il découvrait mes vraies intentions, il rapporterait tout à Miiko et n'hésiterait pas à me remettre en prison si elle le lui ordonnait.

\- Jamon comprendre. Jamon désolé pour le familier.

\- Merci…

Comme prévu, je montais donc les marches menant à la bibliothèque et y plaça le livre au hasard, ignorant totalement d'où il venait de toute façon. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire alors ? Tout d'abord, je devais retourner à ma chambre pour être crédible et après ? Comment sortir ? La première idée qui me vint à l'esprit était la plus stupide de toute : passer par la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, elle était assez large pour que j'y passe et je n'étais qu'au premier étage, c'était faisable.

De toute manière c'était la seule option que j'imaginais tout en sachant que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je me rappelai également que mon épée était toujours à la forge, je n'aurais donc rien pour me défendre… C'était aussi un problème mais là encore, pas le temps de penser à un plan B.

Je ressortis donc de la bibliothèque et aperçus Jamon du coin de l'œil qui était toujours dans la salle des portes, s'assurant très probablement que je ne m'échappe pas.

Dés que je fus hors de vue, j'accélérai le pas pour rentrer plus vite dans ma chambre.

* * *

Voilà, porte fermée, il fallait maintenant que je saute par la fenêtre. Rien de plus facile à faire… hein ?... n'est ce pas ?

Si j'étais déterminée au départ, mon assurance se dissipa quelque peu en voyant le vide qui m'attendait. Un étage ne semblait pas pourtant si haut mais quand on était sur le bord…

J'avais pensé faire une corde avec les draps, comme dans ses films où les prisonniers s'en servent pour sortir par la fenêtre ou pour tordre les barreaux. Sauf que si je le faisais, les draps resteraient bien visibles et ma disparition serait très vite remarquée.

Je soufflai un coup.

*Allez Alaynna, courage, vu les heures que tu as passé à l'entraînement, tu sais maintenant comment te réceptionner, t'es assez souple pour atterrir sans dommages. Allez… un… deux… deux et demie. .. deux et… TROIS*

J'atterris en un choc sourd sur le sol et tombai sur le côté. Ca n'avait pas été si terrible au final… Enfin presque. Ma cheville me lançait et j'avais du mal à m'appuyer dessus mais cela finit par se dissiper pas après pas.

Il n'y avait personne dans les environs immédiats et quand je finis par croiser quelqu'un, je marchais à nouveau normalement et n'éveillais donc aucun soupçon. Je passais le marché assez rapidement, puis le refuge, puis l'allée des arches et arrivais bientôt aux remparts. Là serait la partie la plus hardue : convaincre les gardes de me laisser sortir.

Au moment où j'allais m'avancer à nouveau, on me retint. J'imaginais tout de suite que Jamon m'avait vue et suivie mais au contraire, ce n'était que Merry.

\- Merry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, vraiment étonnée. Ton familier est encore parti ?

\- Non non, je t'ai vu passer par le refuge alors je t'ai suivie. Tu vas chercher ton familier c'est ça ?

Je pensais dans un premier temps lui mentir , puis je me rappelai qu'il n'était pas au courant que Miiko me l'avait interdit.

\- Oui c'est ça. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose !

Il me regarda puis regarda vers les portes où les gardes étaient toujours présents.

\- Mais tu vas sortir toute seule ?

Il avait un visage tellement innocent, je me sentais véritablement honteuse de le mêler à tout ça, même involontairement.

\- Oui , je dois rejoindre les garçons, ils sont déjà partis .

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? Tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon compagnon, à mon tour d'aider !

\- Euh… c'est très gentil Merry mais je ne peux pas, rappelle toi l'homme que vous avez vu. Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas attrapé, tu ne peux pas sortir .

\- Oh c'est vrai… Mais jusqu'aux portes je peux ?

Je voulais refuser mais je n'avais aucune raison pour. Seulement, les gardes risquaient de m'interdire de sortir et je ne voulais pas que Merry voit ça.

Piégée malgré moi, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les portes, et comme prévu, les gardes refusèrent de me laisser avancer.

\- Désolé, il est interdit de sortir à cette heure-ci, ordre de la garde d'Eel.

Je m'attendais à ça et j'avais prévu donc quelques phrases qui pourraient les convaincre.

\- J'en fais justement partie et je viens aider les chefs de garde qui sont passés il y a environ une demi heure, j'ai des informations à leur transmettre.

\- Vous avez une preuve ? Même si vous êtes une gardienne, il faut une autorisation pour sortir à partir d'une certaine heure.

\- Je le sais bien, malheureusement Nevra m'a confié une tâche juste avant de partir et je n'ai pas pu partir en même temps que lui.

C'était tout ce que j'avais planifié. Manque de chance, aucun des gardes présents ne me connaissait. J'avais espéré qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux m'ait déjà vu avec un des garçons pour appuyer encore plus mes dires, sauf que je n'en reconnaissais pas un seul.

Et eux semblaient camper sur leurs positions.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

J'étais à court d'idées, et Merry qui était toujours là. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire devant lui ? Je me mis à réfléchir à toute allure pour me sortir de là quand j'entendis des pleurs à côté de moi.

\- Merry ?

Le petit s'était mis à pleurer en hoquetant et des larmes inondaient ses yeux.

\- Ca…ca veut dire que…que vous allez pas … vous allez pas retrouver mon familier ?

Il renifla bruyamment.

\- Maman m'avait dit que… que c'était trop dangereux pour lui mais… mais je voulais l'emmener en forêt… il… il doit avoir peur… bouhouhouhou tout est de ma faute bouhouhou

Il éclata vraiment en sanglots et tomba sur le sol à genoux. Je m'agenouillais aussi et tentais de le consoler, me doutant que ce n'était pas vraiment sincère puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais parlé de tout ça. Je jouais donc le jeu, espérant que ça m'aiderait.

\- Mais si, mais si, nous allons le retrouver ne t'inquiète pas.

Le petit se mit à hurler de plus belle.

\- Nevra avait promis ! Tu avais promis aussi !

Je me tournais vers les gardes.

\- Vous voyez, c'est de ça dont je vous parlais ! Nous sommes en mission de recherche et j'ai des informations qui peuvent les aider !

Les deux hommes devinrent embarrassés et se regardèrent quelques secondes. Merry lui continuait de pleurer de manière très convaincante mais je le vis me sourire quand les gardes regardaient ailleurs.

\- Très bien, mais si vous ne revenez pas en même temps que les chefs de garde, on vous signalera.

\- Très bien !

A vrai dire je n'avais pas encore de plan pour mon retour mais qu'importe comment je rentrerai, je sentais qu'on allait me faire regretter cette sortie.

\- Tu vois Merry, je vais y aller, essuie tes larmes maintenant et va rejoindre ta maman lui dire qu'on s'occupe de tout.

Je profitais d'être dos aux gardes pour lui faire un signe « pouce levé » discrètement. Il acquiesça, stoppa ses pleurs, remercia les gardes et partit en essuyant ses larmes.

De mon côté, je franchis les portes soulagée que le plus dur soit passé. Enfin…

\- Mademoiselle ? m'interpella un garde.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas armée ?

En effet, je n'avais pas pu récupérer mon épée et je n'avais rien dans ma chambre qui aurait pu me servir pour me défendre .

\- Mon épée est en réparations malheureusement .

\- Mmh… c'est risqué de ne rien avoir sur soi. Prenez au moins ça.

Il me tendit une de ses dagues avec son fourreau. Je le remerciai et prit rapidement la direction de la forêt.

* * *

Ca y était… j'étais sortie et j'allais pouvoir partir à la recherche de ma petite Elya enfin. Enfin.. .

Je marquais un arrêt à l'orée des arbres. La dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, on ne peut pas dire que ça s'était très bien fini. J'avais même fini par croire que j'attirais le malheur avec tout ce qui m'arrivait. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas de moi ici. Quoique Miiko en dise, je n'avais rien à voir avec cet homme mystérieux, je ne savais rien de lui et si je devais lui parler, ça serait uniquement pour savoir ce qu'il me veut. Le rechercher n'était donc absolument pas dans mes projets ici.

Serrant la dague qu'on venait de me prêter, j'entrai dans la forêt.

Peut-être que ça n'était que mon imagination mais je sentais que tout était devenu un peu plus oppressant depuis la dernière fois. Les bruits eux même me paraissaient un peu plus hostiles, comme si la forêt s'apprêtait à devenir celle dans Blanche Neige, avec les arbres cherchant à m'arrêter.

Je n'avais non plus aucune idée de ce que je ferais ou dirais si je rencontrai les garçons et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais pour le moment. Je sortis alors une petite boîte de ma poche.

Celle-ci contenait une petite boule en verre avec une bille à l'intérieur qui tintait quand on l'agitait. Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait qu'elle aurait pu se briser lors de mon saut de la fenêtre et c'était un soulagement qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Je sortis donc la boule de son écrin et l'agitait doucement pour que la bille à l'intérieur tinte et fasse réagir Elya si elle se trouvait dans les environs.

L'appât que j'avais donné aux garçons ? Il s'agissait du même à vrai dire. En fait, j'avais demandé à Kero de m'en fournir plusieurs car je pressentais que ma sowige en briserait un ou deux en s'amusant.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais fait ce petit jeu mais le soleil commençait à décliner et tout s'obscurcissait très vite ici. Jusque là je n'avais vu aucun indice et le désespoir commença à me gagner. Et si les marques de bagarre signifiait qu'elle n'avait en fait pas… survécu ?

Mes yeux devinrent humides en m'apercevant que sa disparition était de ma faute. Valkyon dirait certainement qu'il me l'avait suggéré et donc qu'il était fautif aussi mais je n'y croirais pas un mot. Un conseil au final n'est qu'une proposition, une idée qu'on pourrait avoir mais à laquelle quelqu'un a pensé avant nous, rien ne nous oblige à la suivre.

Inconsciemment, mes pas m'avaient amené loin dans la forêt, beaucoup plus loin que prévu à vrai dire car j'étais arrivée à l'arbre d'Yvoni, calciné désormais . Les événements me revinrent en mémoire et même si sur le moment, en pensant à ma survie, j'avais souhaité au plus profond la voir périr, les remords me revenaient maintenant.

\- Rrrrrr…

J'entendis soudainement un rauque derrière moi. Mon cœur fit un bond à l'idée qu'une créature dangereuse se trouve derrière moi et que j'étais seule. Il faisait très sombre désormais et le grognement se rapprochait.

Vite, vite, il fallait que j'agisse. Ma main serra la poignée de la dague. Impossible de reculer, j'étais venue ici en savant que ça pouvait arriver, je devais me défendre maintenant, je ne pouvais pas toujours compter sur l'aide des autres.

Je sortis la dague de son fourreau d'un mouvement vif tout en me retournant et tombai face à une masse noire immense. Celle-ci se saisit du bras tenant la dague et lâcha d'une voix grave :

\- Lâche ça !

Je reconnus cette voix. En levant les yeux, je vis en effet qu'il s'agissait du gardien de la forêt, la créature ressemblant à un ours à propos duquel j'avais eu des doutes lors de notre première rencontre.

Me voyant calmée, il relâcha mon bras et j'abaissai ma lame.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Vu ce qui s'est passé là tu ne devrais pas revenir.

Tout en parlant, il prit à sa ceinture une lampe et l'alluma en frottant deux silex l'un contre l'autre. Je m'aperçus alors à quel point il faisait sombre avant et que le retour n'en serait donc que beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta t-il.

\- Je… je suis ici à la recherche de mon familier. Je crois qu'elle s'est faite attaquer.

Je montrai alors l'appât que j'avais amené pour prouver ma bonne foi. La bille tinta un peu et quasi immédiatement, un hululement me répondit. Mon regard se dirigea vers la grosse sacoche en cuir qu'avait le gardien.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit ma petite boule de plumes blanches qui se mit à pépier en me voyant.

Je ne cachai pas mon soulagement et rangeai rapidement l'appât pour la prendre dans mes bras mais l'ours m'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Attend, elle est blessé à une des pattes et à une aile, tu ne peux pas la prendre n'importe comment .

Mon cœur se serra. Blessée ? Elle avait donc bien été attaquée. Je me retins donc de la prendre tout de suite.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvée alors ?

\- Pas très loin d'ici. Elle s'était réfugiée entre les racines d'un arbre, sans doute pour échapper à un prédateur. J'allais la ramener chez moi pour la soigner.

Il me regarda.

\- Range ton arme et je te la rends.

Ah oui la dague ! Je remis la lame dans son fourreau, fourreau que je coinçais dans ma ceinture et prit délicatement Elya comme le gardien me le montra pour ne pas la faire trop souffrir. Il avait déjà fait un bandage de fortune et la petite bête semblait tellement heureuse de me voir qu'elle avait l'air d'oublier la douleur.

Je la gardais précieusement contre moi en me jurant de ne plus me faire de telles frayeur s.

\- Elle avait ça aussi, ajouta l'ours en me tendant une petite bourse en cuir. Sûrement une trouvaille de son exploration.

A nouveau, je le remerciai et rangeai le petit objet quel qu'il soit.

Maintenant que ma mission était remplie, il ne restait plus qu'à retourner au QG et subir les foudres de… de tout le monde probablement. Sauf que… il fallait déjà que je retrouve mon chemin.

Mon doute dût se lire sur mon visage car le gardien anticipa ma demande.

\- Veux-tu que je te montre le chemin vers ta cité ?

\- Oui volontiers, ça me serait d'une très grande aide !

Retrouver Elya m'avait rendue tellement heureuse que je conversais presque joyeusement avec l'ours, si on pouvait appeler ça « converser », alors qu'il me listait des noms de plante qui pourraient aider au rétablissement de mon petit compagnon.

* * *

\- AH TE VOILA !

La voix de Nevra sembla surgir de nulle part. J'avais en effet oublié la présence des garçons dans cette forêt.

Le gardien m'avait ramené sur le sentier principal où nous étions tombés sur les garçons en plein bilan de leurs recherches. A côté d'eux se trouvait un des gardes des portes. Les ennuis allaient me tomber dessus plus vite que prévu de toute évidence.

\- Merci de l'avoir guidée jusqu'à nous , s'adressa t-il à l'ours.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête avant de repartir vers les arbres.

\- Te rends-tu compte de tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ici ?

Nevra semblait vraiment hors de lui et vu les regards réprobateurs des deux autres derrière, aucune chance que j'ai un quelconque soutien.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que vous reveniez, répondis-je pour toute défense. Elya est mon familier, ma responsabilité !

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres arguments que celui-là.

\- Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu veux que l'épisode d'Yvoni se répète sans que personne soit là pour te sauver c'est ça ?

\- …

\- Quand Miiko nous confie une mission, nous la faisons jusqu'au bout ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec les imbéciles qui désobéissent !

\- Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule ! protestai-je faiblement.

\- Ah oui ? En sortant en douce, sans personne au courant, sans arme et sans lumière alors que le soleil se couchait ? Si c'est ça ton sens de la préparation, ne t'étonne pas que Miiko t'enferme dans ta chambre comme la gamine que tu es !

Je me crispais. Il avait directement touché un point sensible et surtout, tout était vrai. Mon comportement avait été stupide et dangereux mais ça, je le savais déjà au moment de partir. La présence d'Elya dans mes bras me consola toutefois en me rappelant que tout n'avait pas été vain.

Nevra sembla d'ailleurs enfin la remarquer.

\- Content que t'aies retrouvé ton familier, au moins tes risques inconsidérés ont donné quelque chose de positif.

Je ne répondis rien, et les autres non plus. Ils semblaient eux aussi surpris d'une telle véhémence venant de Nevra mais ils savaient aussi qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne et s'il ne l'avait pas dit, ils l'auraient très probablement fait.

Valkyon donna le signal de retour et nous rentrâmes donc au QG où, sans grande surprise, Miiko attendait et elle semblait loin, très loin d'être ravie.


	3. Juste retour des choses - Jour 1

_Eldarya et son univers appartiennent à Chi no Miko et son équipe. Jeu en ligne Beemov._

 _Mon pseudo sur le jeu: Alaynna. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!_

* * *

Arrivés dans le hall des portes, Miiko nous balaya du regard sans un mot. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la salle du cristal, suivie de nous tous dans un silence pesant.

Pas d'engueulades dans un lieu où on pouvait nous entendre.

Leiftan s'y trouvait déjà. Il resta un pas en arrière derrière Miiko tandis que nous nous placions en ligne devant elle, moi au milieu, bien face à la kitsune.

\- Alors ? lâcha t-elle froidement. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé et n'omet aucun détail car je le saurai.

Aucun doute que l'ordre s'adressait à moi. Fuyant toujours son regard, j'expliquais donc comment et pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas me résoudre à dire que Merry m'avait aidé, je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Mais comme la chef venait de le dire, elle savait si je mentais.

\- Les gardes m'ont dit que tu étais accompagnée d'un petit garçon et qu'il t'a fait passer, inutile de chercher à le protéger.

Etonnamment, sa voix n'était pas plus forte que d'habitude même si elle était glaciale à en refroidir l'air. Je sentais quand même que c'était juste le calme avant la tempête.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les garçons et leur demanda de faire leur rapport.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de l'homme en noir, expliqua Ezarel. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal non plus dans la forêt, aucune trace. Nous avons en revanche rencontré le Gardien mais il n'avait rien vu non plus. Il a quand même promis de nous signaler s'il constatait quoique ce soit, tout en précisant qu'il faisait déjà attention à tout depuis Yvoni.

\- Très bien, et comment vous l'avez trouvée ? questionna Miiko en me désignant du menton.

\- Un des gardes des portes est arrivé quand nous parlions avec le gardien, répondit Valkyon. Nous avons donc commencé à la chercher et lui aussi. Au final il est revenu avec elle et son familier peu de temps après.

Voilà donc pourquoi il était tombé sur moi, il savait que j'étais non loin.

\- Je vois. Vous écrirez votre rapport comme d'habitude. Maintenant laissez nous, je veux lui parler seule à seule.

Sans un son ou presque, les garçons sortirent, à l'exception de Leiftan qui restait en arrière. Quand la porte de la salle claqua, Miiko plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu as ouvertement désobéi à mes ordres, c'est un crime très grave. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un familier !

\- Je…

\- SILENCE ! Je conçois que tu tiens beaucoup à ton animal mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ton égoïsme ! Tes décisions provoquent aléatoirement des découvertes ou des catastrophes qui te mettent en danger mais nous aussi !

Elle marqua une courte pause et se massa les tempes avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus calme.

\- Je voulais t'intégrer à la garde une fois assez formée et habituée à nos usages mais de toute évidence tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

J'étais blessée et je ne cherchais même pas à le cacher. Je ne regrettais rien cela dit et restais convaincue que de toute manière, ils n'avaient jamais voulu me faire entièrement confiance et m'avaient intégré à des missions par la force des choses. Il y avait entre autres le voyage avec Chrome chez les Kappa car le petit Eliot s'était pris d'affection pour moi.

J'étais tiraillée entre ma raison qui me disait que oui, j'avais fait une grave erreur et que tout ne pouvait pas tourner autour de moi car ils avaient mille et un autres problèmes . Puis il y avait ma colère qui me susurrait qu'ils ne feraient rien pour m'aider car ils ne se dérangeraient pas pour moi, me condamnant à rester ici. Ses paroles « une fois habituée à nos usages » semblaient confirmer mes soupçons.

\- Tu resteras au QG jusque nouvel ordre. Si tu tentes à nouveau d'outrepasser mes ordres, sache que je pourrai me montrer encore plus sév… OU EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ALLER ?

\- Dans ma chambre, ça fait partie du QG non ?

Ne pouvant pas entendre un mot de plus, je sortis sous les yeux écarquillés des deux chefs de la garde. Je venais très probablement d'empirer ma situation mais sur le moment, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait encore me tomber dessus.

* * *

Je passais la nuit à m'occuper de ma petite Elya, enfin, à la regarder dormir plutôt.

Je repensais aux événements et à ce que j'allais faire emprisonnée ici . Passer mon temps à la bibliothèque ? M'entraîner ? Il faudrait que je le fasse très certainement toute seule car je doute qu'un des garçons accepte de passer du temps avec moi après leur en avoir fait perdre hier.

Tenir un journal m'occuperait mais pour y écrire quoi ? Mes soupçons ? Mes angoisses ? Ou un simple récit des événements pour me rappeler que depuis mon arrivée j'avais risqué ma vie plus de fois que toute mon existence dans mon monde ?

Me reglisser sous les couvertures me parut au final une très bonne idée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à ma porte.

Encore mal coiffée et même pas rafraîchie, j'ouvris et tombai sur Leiftan.

Il sembla un peu étonné de tomber sur moi ainsi mais enchaîna.

\- Bonjour Alaynna. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? On dirait que je suis venu trop tôt.

\- Euh… Non, non ! Pas du tout, je… Je pensais juste ne pas sortir aujourd'hui, me faire oublier… Du coup, je me suis mise à l'aise.

\- Je suis justement venu voir comment tu te portais, s'enquit-il l'air sincère.

\- Et bien…

En fait, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était pourtant simple d'admettre que je regrettais mon attitude non ? Malgré tout, j'hésitais en fuyant obstinément le regard de Leiftan.

\- Je me doutais que tu agirais comme ça à un moment où à un autre.

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées. Il s'y attendait vraiment ?

S'aperçevant de mon incompréhension, il développa son opinion.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça fait d'être projeté dans un monde inconnu, d'apprendre que retourner dans son propre monde est quasi impossible tout en devant s'habituer aux us et coutumes de là où on a atterrit. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de la personne, c'est très dur à encaisser, d'autant plus que tu as du assumer des missions qui ne se sont pas toujours très bien terminées. Tout le monde finirait par craquer, moi aussi si j'arrivais soudainement chez toi, j'en suis sûr.

Je sentais sa sollicitude sincère et le remerciais donc d'un timide « merci ».

\- Toutefois, il faut aussi comprendre que nous sommes à une période délicate où nous devons assurer la sécurité de centaines de civils et ce n'est pas toujours facile. En plus de ces problèmes, ton arrivée a amené tout un lot de questions auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas répondre et autant dire que nous n'en avions pas besoin.

\- Je comprends, glissai-je timidement, comprenant que je n'échapperai pas au sermon.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu veux entendre mais nous te demandons de prendre tes distances vis-à-vis de tout ça, surtout en mission. N'oublie jamais que tu pourrais provoquer par inadvertance beaucoup de mal, même avec les meilleures intentions possibles, juste car tu ignores comment nous fonctionnons ici.

J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine. Ce pour quoi j'avais dû passer très certainement. Mais je trouvai enfin le courage de parler.

\- Je ne voulais pas apporter plus de problèmes. J'étais inquiète et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai été mise à l'écart.

\- On ne te mettra pas à l'écart dés qu'on saura que tu as bien compris tout ça. C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord.

Pas d'autre choix que d'approuver.

\- Bien. Je peux enchaîner sur la deuxième raison de ma visite alors. J'ai réussi à persuader Miiko de ne pas te jeter aux cachots tout de suite mais tu ne pouvais pas t'en tirer impunément non plus.

Oula… je voyais déjà le pire venir… et j'avais raison.

\- Pour avoir obligé les garçons à te chercher alors qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire, tu devras passer un jour avec chacun d'eux. Une journée où tu devras faire tout ce qu'ils demandent.

\- Pardon ?

Cette nouvelle avait été un coup de massue. Passer une journée entière avec chacun des garçons ? Ca n'était pas la pire partie en fait mais être à leur service… pendant 24 heures… Autant dire que pour certains d'entre eux, j'allais déguster.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, ils sont responsables quand ils veulent, tenta de me rassurer Leiftan.

« Quand ils veulent » c'était bien l'expression clé. Leiftan allait repartir quand il se souvint d'une dernière chose.

\- Tu devrais te préparer, tu commences aujourd'hui. Rejoins Ezarel dans le laboratoire d'alchimie dans vingt minutes. Bonne journée.

Il partit en me laissant totalement stupéfiée à la porte de ma chambre. Ezarel… fallait que je commence par lui ?

Bon… inutile d'angoisser pour ça. Disons qu'il fallait mieux commencer par le pire pour finir plus tranquillement, ce qui pour moi signifiait Valkyon.

Quelle poisse… Mais bon, je l'avais cherché.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Elya toute seule avec double ration de friandises pour me faire pardonner, j'allai au laboratoire d'alchimie.

Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entrai pour tomber directement sur Ezarel tenant un parchemin d'une main et une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu de l'autre. Il semblait très concentré et ne fit pas attention à moi, d'autant plus qu'il me tournait le dos. Je restais alors dans un coin et espérais qu'il m'oublie.

\- Ne reste pas dans l'ombre, approche toi. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'avais pas reconnu ton pas de scronge ?

Grillée…

\- T'avais l'air occupé, tentai-je de me justifier.

\- Oui bien sûr, on sait tous que tu as envie de mon corps de rêve, tu voulais juste l'admirer avoue.

\- C'est quoi un scronge ? lançai-je pour détourner la conversation.

Il se tourna enfin vers moi avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

\- Tu n'as pas appris ça avec tous les bouquins que tu lis ?

\- Moui… ça n'avait donc rien d'un compliment.

\- Tu te méprends voyons.

Toujours ce même sourire.

\- Les compliments mis de côté, Miiko t'a envoyé sous mon aile protectrice pour touuuute la journée. Je peux donc demander de toi absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ton aile protectrice… Si tu avais des ailes, elles ne pourraient même pas recouvrir ton ego, encore moins l'entourer.

\- Ouch, le chaton commence à avoir des crocs on dirait. Il est temps que je te donne quelque chose pour t'occuper alors.

Il me tendit ensuite un morceau de papier sur lequel étaient inscrites mes instructions. A première vue donc, j'allai passer une bonne partie de la journée dans le laboratoire d'alchimie. Bon… ça pourrait être pire. Enfin, il fallait voir la liste avant.

1) Aller dans la cuisine

2) Passer la matinée à me préparer un repas spécial complet, entrée-plat-dessert et surtout, un dessert SUCRE

3) Me le servir en tenue de service

4) Revenir au laboratoire d'alchimie et laver toutes les fioles dans le bac d'eau

5) Ranger les fioles par ordre de taille et de capacité de contenance

6) Venir me voir pour de plus amples instructions

7) Aucune plainte ne sera acceptée et chaque fiole brisée équivaudra à un service à me rendre plus tard ~

A peine avais-je fini de lire qu'il me mit à la porte du labo et me demanda d'exécuter les trois premières consignes.

\- AH NON, PERSONNE DANS MA CUISINE ! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE SURVEILLER UNE BLEUE !

Comme je m'y attendais, Karuto refusait ma présence et le fit comprendre à corps et à cris. Toutefois, il fallait bien que je fasse ce repas, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix, et aussi parce que ça me plaisait. J'aimais bien cuisiner, même si ça n'était que des plats simples. Le problème ici serait de trouver tous les ingrédients sachant que la plupart était assez… meh…

* * *

\- NON, NON ET NON, DEHORS !

Malgré ses protestations, je réussis à persuader le cuisinier de me laisser rester puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de chef de garde. Il me mit dans un coin en précisant plus d'une fois qu'il ne m'aiderait « sous aucun prétexte même si je devais prendre feu spontanément » puis il me laissa tranquille.

Choppant un tablier dans un coin, je jettai donc un coup d'œil au garde-manger pour avoir une idée. Il me restait quelques heures avant l'heure du déjeuner écrit par Ezarel mais comme je ne savais pas comment cuisiner certains ingrédients, je ne savais pas si j'allais y passer beaucoup de temps.

Il y avait des sortes de tomates, des herbes aromatiques, enfin… ça en avait l'air même si elles étaient un peu gluantes, des pâtes, d'autres légumes et pour le dessert…. Il voulait quelque chose de sucré mais sans four comme j'avais l'habitude, je ne pouvais pas faire mes gâteaux habituels. Encore du popcorn ? En dernier recours je pourrais. Cependant, je finis par tomber sur de la farine, des sortes d'œufs, du lait et du miel. Tout de suite je pensais à des crèpes, si tout était bien les ingrédients auxquels je pensais.

* * *

Après avoir passé tous les ingrédients au crible pour vérifier que c'était bien ce à quoi je pensais, j'avais commencé par faire la pâte à crêpes, pour qu'elle ait le temps de reposer, puis je m'occupais du reste.

Au bout de quelques heures, tout était prêt et ressemblait assez à ce que je voulais. En entrée, il y aurait donc une salade avec ce qui semblait être de l'avocat et une herbe au goût d'oignon frit, en plat principal j'avais fait des pâtes à la bolognaise mais sans viande, toutefois les herbes gluantes avaient apporté un goût très intéressant, et en dessert, les fameuses crêpes. J'avais même eu le temps de faire une petite confiture avec un fruit bleu au goût d'orange/pamplemousse.

Je remerciais mentalement ma mère et ma tante avec qui j'avais fait ces plats plusieurs fois quand j'étais enfant. Des souvenirs douloureux allaient revenir à la surface quand je me souvins de la règle 3, la tenue de service.

Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Karuto ne semblait pas en avoir mais vu l'esprit tordu d'Ezarel, il serait étonnant qu'il s'agisse juste du tablier.

\- Coucou Alaynna ! m'interpella une voix féminine.

Je me retournais et vis Alajéa. Je la saluais mais à peine passée du côté cuisine, et déjà le cuisinier hurlait qu'elle sorte pour qu'elle ne provoque pas d'autres incidents. Ayant déjà entendu parler de la maladresse de la sirène, je me dis que sa demande devait être justifiée.

Elle n'en tint pas compte cependant et me tendit un paquet.

\- Ezarel m'a dit de t'apporter ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je prudemment en soupesant le colis.

\- Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas dit. Il a dit par contre qu'il venait plus tôt que prévu et qu'il espère que t'es prête.

\- Oui, oui, tout est prêt.

\- Cool ! Et…. Ton familier,il va bien ? interrogea t-elle l'air inquiet.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée blessée mais ma sowige va mieux. Elle récupère ses forces.

\- Super ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Bon ! Je dois te laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

\- Oh d'accord, merci pour le paquet.

\- De rien ! Bon courage !

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement sous le regard suspicieux de Karuto qui ne reprit son travail qu'une fois la sirène hors de la salle.

De mon côté, je fixais le colis. A quoi j'allais avoir droit encore ? Bon, s'il venait bientôt, je ne pouvais pas tergiverser des heures.

Allez ma fille, courage, c'est qu'une journée !

Un, deux, trois… ouvrage du colis.

* * *

\- Alors ? Où est ma cuisinière personnelle du jour ? chantonna joyeusement la voix d'Ezarel, déjà installé à table.

Je me crispais dans mon coin de cuisine. Comment avait-il OSE me faire porter ça. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de veste/tunique noire, dont l'intérieur était vert avec les coutures et les boutons sur le devant dorés. Les manches étaient du même vert que l'intérieur mais transparentes. Le devant était court mais derrière ça m'arrivait en dessous des genoux.

Pour le bas, j'avais une jupe noire fluide arrivant jusqu'aux genoux avec des petites chaussures à talons style escarpins. Je devais admettre que j'aimais beaucoup cette tenue même si je ne me voyais pas servir avec.

Bon, pour être honnête, je m'attendais à bien pire, style tenue de soubrette mais ils ne semblaient pas connaître le concept, heureusement pour moi.

Grande inspiration, je pris l'assiette de l'entrée et allai côté tables.

\- Oooh !

Je pensais au départ qu'il n'y aurait qu'Ezarel mais non, les trois garçons étaient là et je remarquais même Chrome dans un coin non loin, à côté de Keroshane. Moui… ça aurait été surprenant au final de n'avoir que l'elfe qui me verrait.

Nevra et Valkyon avaient déjà leur assiette et si leurs regards s'étaient posé sur moi au départ, ils dévièrent vite sur ce que j'apportais à leur confrère. Nevra tenta même de piquer quelque chose de la pointe de sa fourchette mais Ezarel garda farouchement son assiette.

\- Bas les pattes crocs pointus ! Tu l'auras demain toute la journée, attend ton tour.

Sérieusement, ils allaient tous me transformer en cuisinière attitrée ? J'allais repartir en cuisine mais mon responsable du jour ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Non, non, non, reste là. Tu débarrasseras dés que j'aurai terminé comme ça.

\- C'est bon ? demanda Valkyon en lorgnant du coin de l'œil ce que j'appelais l'avocat.

\- C'est pas mauvais oui. On devrait pas l'inclure dans la garde en fait, mais la mettre en cuisine.

Si cela partait d'un vrai compliment –ça se voyait juste à la vitesse à laquelle son entrée avait disparu-, je me vexais quand même à l'idée qu'ils me laissent effectivement ici. Heureusement, il venait de finir et je pus repartir en cuisine préparer le plat.

Peu de temps après, j'apportais les pâtes à la bolognaise, ou plutôt à la sauce tomate. A l'aspect, c'était très similaire au plat de mon monde, mais je devinais vite que quelque chose n'allait pas à la tête que fit Ezarel à la première bouchée.

\- Oh mon… mais t'as cherché à me coller une intoxication alimentaire ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! protestai-je vigoureusement.

Interpellés par cette réaction, Nevra et Valkyon se permirent de piquer dans le plat et firent la même tête que leur ami.

\- Goûte ! Mais c'est atrocement amer, on dirait du…

\- C'est ça je crois oui, approuva le vampire sans que je comprenne à quoi ils faisaient référence.

L'elfe me tendait une fourchette que je pris pour vérifier si c'était atroce à ce point. Je savais que la sauce était très bonne, car je l'avais déjà goûtée mais pas les pâtes. Je pris donc une bouchée de pâtes et eut la même réaction que les garçons. C'était en effet extrêmement amer, comme un concentré d'endives mais en dix fois plus puissant.

\- C'est immonde… dis-je d'une voix presque plaintive.

\- On est d'accord. Le goût ne veut pas partir… se plaignit l'elfe, suivit par les deux autres.

\- J'apporte le dessert tout de suite.

J'avais surtout hâte de prendre une cuillérée de confiture pour faire partir ce goût. Au moins, les deux autres garçons n'auront pas envie de me remettre aux cuisines de peur de revivre cette expérience.

Allez, il restait encore les crêpes.

Comme il y avait beaucoup de pâte, j'avais pu faire assez de crêpes pour les trois garçons. Ils pouvaient en plus les recouvrir de miel et de confiture. J'avais goûté les deux, alors je savais que c'était bon.

Quand je revins en salle avec le dessert et les confitures dans les mains, je vis que Miiko les avait rejoints. Ses yeux me défigurèrent de la tête aux pieds en voyant ma tenue mais elle ne dit rien au final.

Je posais le plat sur la table et soulevais la cloche de métal qui les masquait.

Un nouveau « ooooh » admiratif s'éleva et je dissimulai à grand peine ma fierté. L'incident du plat principal semblait déjà oublié et je vis qu'en effet j'avais marqué des points quand la pile de crêpes finit par disparaître dans les quatre estomacs des chefs de garde.

La confiture et le miel disparurent aussi très rapidement à ma grande satisfaction. A les voir ainsi, ils ressemblaient à un groupe d'enfants repus après leur goûter gourmand et prêts à retourner jouer.

\- Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais aussi bien en n'y connaissant rien, avoua l'elfe.

\- En effet c'était excellent, renchérit Valkyon.

\- Ca m'a donné une idée, lança Nevra avec un petit sourire qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

Miiko ne dit rien mais comme pour le popcorn, ça semblait lui plaire. Elle finit par repartir et Ezarel suivit, sans m'oublier.

\- Change toi et viens au labo, tu as encore des choses à faire.

Pas le choix, je devais le faire. Une matinée de tranquillité, ça aurait pu être pire, il fallait l'admettre. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

* * *

Je pensais que l'après-midi serait une suite de répliques taquines d'Ezarel sur la manière dont je faisais le travail mais au final il me laissa tranquille. Il venait quand même jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre mais globalement, il resta concentré sur ses formules d'alchimie.

J'aurais bien aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur toutes ses potions et leurs propriétés mais je me contentais de laver des fioles et de les ranger. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de fiole de différentes formes et tailles et ça me prit réellement des heures à tout nettoyer. Ezarel me reprit deux fois sur le rangement tout simplement car la forme de certaines bouteilles faussait leur contenance et ça me perdait un peu.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, je m'accordais un petit break.

Assise non loin de l'elfe, je lorgnais quelques feuilles sur la table et tentais de comprendre un trucs ou deux, sans grand succès. Je comprenais les mots, mais impossible de leur donner un sens.

Ezarel finit par se lever de son livre et alla à l'arrière prendre un autre ingrédient, sans doute. A ce moment-là, je m'aperçus que j'avais soif, et faim, car ce que j'avais mangé au final ne s'était limité qu'à ce que j'avais goûté en cuisine plus quelques crêpes. Sur la table, j'avisais un verre contenant un liquide transparent comme de l'eau. Sauf qu'étant dans un labo d'alchimie, il ne valait pas vraiment se baser sur la vue.

\- Tu peux m'apporter…, commença d'une voix faible l'elfe

\- Dis Ezarel c'est quoi le verre à côté de ton livre ? demandai-je, coupant et n'entendant donc pas ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

\- … un verre d'eau ? acheva t-il.

Sur le moment, je n'entendis que « verre d'eau ». Contente de pouvoir étancher ma soif, je me saisis du verre et but son contenu d'une seule traite.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore.

\- Alors ça vient ? surgit la voix de l'elfe.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et bien mon verre d'eau !

Quand m'avait-il demandé un verre d'eau ? Je me levai et allai le voir à l'arrière du labo.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ça.

\- Alors lave toi les oreilles ma grande car j'en ai demandé un. Et vite, sinon je te colle une potion qui te donnera des oreilles de sirènes !

Je restai figée un moment car je me demandai ce que j'avais pu boire donc. Non, ça n'était qu'un verre d'eau, ça n'avait même pas eu de goût quand je l'avais bu. Il avait juste du anticiper qu'il en aurait besoin et l'avait préparé en avance.

J'allais donc aller chercher son fameux verre quand mon crâne se mit soudainement à me brûler.

\- AAAH !

Ezarel leva la tête rapidement et resta bouche bée en me fixant. Et moi j'étais là à me tenir le cuir chevelu qui me brûlait toujours.

\- Mais fais quelque chose !

Je parvins à articuler cette phrase ce qui le fit enfin réagir. Toutefois trop tard, la douleur s'était déjà estompée.

Sauf qu'il était toujours silencieux ce qui me fit angoisser.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je paniquée.

\- Tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais se mit plutôt à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose. Il finit par sortir un petit miroir rond de sous un tas de feuille et le mit en face de moi pour que je puisse me voir.

Et là…

\- JE… Que… C'EST QUOI CA ?

Ma chevelure, chatain d'habitude était devenue blanche, totalement. Mes doigts glissèrent dedans et je m'aperçus que c'était bel et bien les miens et que… quoi ? Ils avaient en plus quasi doublé de longueur et m'arrivaient en dessous des fesses !

\- Dae… souffla Ezarel sans pouvoir se détourner de mes cheveux blancs.


	4. Juste retour des choses - Jour 2

_Hey tout le monde! Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi! Vous avez sans doute vu sur Eldarya que l'épisode 10 est sorti et je l'ai déjà fini. Rassurez vous, je n'en parlerai pas pour le moment dans mon histoire donc vous n'aurez pas de spoils. De toute manière, quand j'arriverai à cet épisode là, je le préciserai au début du chapitre pour vous éviter de mauvaises surprises =)_

 _Je pense qu'il y a déjà quelques différences entre mes épisodes sur le jeu et les vôtres de toute façon, car tout dépend de son coup de coeur et du lovomètre avec les garçons. Pour ma part, mon favori est Nevra, et c'est aussi celui avec qui mon lovomètre est le plus haut donc je risque de le mentionner plus que les deux autres._

 _J'en profite aussi pour prévenir que les prochains chapitres risquent de ne pas sortir tout de suite. En plus de mon travail, je dois rédiger un mémoire ce qui me demande pas mal de temps et les loisirs passent donc au second plan, désolée!_

 _Voilà, si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions (surtout pour les autres garçons si vous avez des coups de coeur pour eux) mais que vous ne pouvez pas commenter ici, vous pouvez me contacter sur Eldarya. Mon pseudo est le même que celui de cette nouvelle: Alaynna. Par contre je change assez souvent d'apparence pour ma gardienne donc ce qu'elle porte ne reflète pas forcément ce que j'écris ici. (Vous pourrez aussi y voir ma sowige qui a évolué y a quelques jours *-*)_

* * *

\- Ca n'est juste pas possible… Mes cheveux…

\- Ca te va pas si mal que ça tu sais.

\- Merci Ykhar c'est juste… C'est brutal comme changement…

Ykhar pinça les lèvres mais je n'arrivais pas à dire si c'était pour se retenir de rire ou parce qu'elle compatissait. Mes cheveux blancs n'étaient pas si terribles que ça au fond, sauf que ça faisait un choc. Passer du châtain avec des cheveux arrivant en dessous de l'épaule, au blanc avec des cheveux ayant grandi jusqu'au dessous des fesses… Qui avait besoin d'une telle potion sérieusement ?

Ezarel m'avait observé sous tous les angles, enfin, mes cheveux, pour deviner comment ça avait pu arriver. En réalité, cette potion était une expérience et ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu comme résultat, et autant dire aussi qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait inverser le processus. Il avait été très sérieux sur ce point et avait bien expliqué qu'il ignorait si c'était l'effet final du mélange de tous les ingrédients ou simplement un effet secondaire provoqué par l'ensemble ou un ingrédient en particulier. Bref, identifier le pourquoi du comment prendrait beaucoup de temps.

Après s'être pris une soufflante par Miiko, qui l'avait au passage traité d'irresponsable pour laisser traîner ses expériences négligemment sans préciser que c'était des potions alchimiques, il m'avait coupé une mèche de cheveux pour tenter de trouver un 'remède'.

\- Eweleïn t'a auscultée ? interrogea Ykhar, me coupant dans mes pensées.

\- Oui, rien ne cloche physiquement. Enfin… je ne suis pas malade quoi, rien d'autre n'a changé sauf mes cheveux.

\- Très bien.

/STOMP/

\- Voilà, le rapport est tamponné. Histoire à suivre si quoique ce soit évolue mais tu peux faire confiance à Ezarel, il saura faire un remède.

\- Je lui fais confiance oui. Je n'apprécie pas toujours quand il se moque de moi mais je ne remets pas en doute ses connaissances, il est chef de garde après tout, c'est qu'il doit bien avoir des qualités.

La brownie sourit et alla ranger le rapport de l'incident avant de m'autoriser à sortir.

J'allai ensuite manger rapidement. Seul Chrome croisa mon chemin mais ne m'adressa pas un mot. Son regard eut du mal à se détacher de ma tête cela dit, il a du se demander si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Après une douche relaxante, je me couchai pour une nuit sans rêves.

* * *

Des bruits de grattement me réveillèrent de bonne heure. J'ouvris difficilement un œil et vis Elya s'attaquer aux rebords en bois de son nid où elle passait ses nuits. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et j'avais tenté de la dissuader mais rien à faire, elle continuait. Je pensais au fond qu'elle devait être au même stade que les bébés devant tout mettre à leur bouche, sauf que pour elle, ça se manifestait en s'attaquant à tous les meubles en bois.

Quand elle me vit les yeux ouverts, elle plana vers moi et se lova entre mes bras. Je jurais que si elle avait été un félin, elle ronronnerait en permanence. Je sortis ce qu'elle désirait, sa friandise du matin, et m'habillai.

Ses blessures guérissaient sans problème et d'ici peu elle pourrait retourner dehors mais aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour d'aller dehors.

Je pris juste un petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre Nevra pour ma deuxième journée de punition. Contrairement à l'elfe, il n'avait pas l'air de prévoir une mise en scène spéciale et ne m'avait même rien communiqué sur l'endroit où je devais le retrouver.

J'appris par le panneau d'affichage qu'il serait juste en dehors du QG pour une séance d'entraînement, près des jardins. J'aurais pensé que cette tâche reviendrait plus à Jamon ou Valkyon mais soit… Quoiqu'honnêtement… après avoir eu la jambe détruite par Jamon puis Valkyon qui s'est fait attaquer par mon familier, je redoutais un peu ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

J'aperçus au loin un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui se préparaient et les rejoignis. Cette fois, je n'avais pas oublié mon épée et j'étais prête à participer à cette séance.

Il n'y avait pas que des membres de la garde Ombre mais personne qui ne m'était familier sauf Nevra et Chrome. Le vampire se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir émettre un son. Inutile de préciser ce qui le perturbait autant. Bien que je les avais attachés en faisant une tresse, difficile de passer à côté.

\- C'est… c'était vrai alors ! parvint-il enfin à émettre.

\- Comme tu peux le voir…

\- Je pensais que Chrome t'avait confondu avec quelqu'un mais regarde moi ça ! Ca te change totalement.

\- Oui merci, je suis au courant.

Je n'étais pas loin d'être agacée mais je le comprenais. Moi-même j'avais encore du mal à y croire même devant le miroir. Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma tresse dans ses mains comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien naturels et pas une simple perruque.

\- Mmmmh… j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les filles aux cheveux clairs, intéressant… Il n'y a que tes cheveux qui ont changé ?

\- Oui, Eweleïn me l'a confirmé. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Il le faut bien, tu es un membre de ma garde après tout !

\- Et en tant que chef de garde, tu n'as pas un entraînement à organiser ?

\- En effet !

Il fallait que je coupe cette conversation. Converser avec lui ne me dérangeait pas mais là j'avais vraiment la désagréable impression que j'étais une bête de foire. Il fallait que je me dise que c'était juste le temps qu'ils s'habituent tous.

Concentré à nouveau sur sa tâche, Nevra donna ses premières consignes. Tout d'abord, nous devions installer les mannequins d'entraînement avant de nous mettre à deux sur chacun des êtres de bois. Les binômes s'arrangeaient comme ils voulaient et par un tour cruel du destin, je me retrouvai avec Chrome. Cela ne me dérangeait pas en fait, mais lui semblait toujours m'en vouloir et ne m'adressa pas un mot, même lorsque j'essayais de lancer la conversation.

\- En position ! résonna la voix du chef.

Première partie : épées en bois. Face à face sur le même mannequin, nous répétions le même mouvement en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne naturel, ou comme je préfère le dire, jusqu'à en avoir des crampes.

Nouveau mouvement, changement de côté pour avoir des crampes sur des muscles épargnés jusque là.

Nevra passait entre nous en corrigeant parfois quelques postures ou donnant quelques conseils. Il ne faisait pas ralentir la cadence et se montrait très professionnel.

A la fin de cet entraînement sur mannequin, chaque binôme combattait l'un contre l'autre. « Combattre » était un grand mot cela dit, nous refaisions en fait les mêmes mouvements mais en face à face, pas sur une pièce de bois.

Même si je m'étais enhardie ces derniers temps, je sentais ma peau devenir sensible à cause du frottement du bois. Heureusement, la pause arriva et tout le monde en profita pour se désaltérer. Enfin…

\- Tiens Alaynna ! Tu te souviens que tu es à mon service pour toute cette journée ? susurra Nevra en arrivant derrière moi.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je le sentais mal…

\- Il semblerait oui… admis-je à regret.

Il se mit alors face à moi, sourire à ses dents pointues et me dit simplement .

\- Il se trouve que j'ai oublié d'amener de quoi boire ici. Va aux cuisines et ramène ce qu'il faut.

\- Tou… Toute seule ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Ca fait partie de l'entraînement. Ah, et donne aussi ce mot à Karuto.

Il me tendit un morceau de papier et me laissa partir.

Si marcher jusque la cuisine me permit de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, j'anticipais le calvaire que serait le retour à devoir ramener toutes les boissons. Dans mon monde, on prenait un pack d'eau, des gobelets en plastique et c'était bon, mais ici… Déjà les bouteilles étaient en verre, ce qui ajoutait du poids et ce qui servait de gobelets étaient des pintes, ajoutant encore plus de poids. Dire que je vais devoir tout porter au bout de mes bras déjà douloureux.

* * *

\- Ah enfin ! Ce bordel m'encombre depuis ce matin ! Il était temps que vous le dégagiez d'ici. Allez, magne toi et embarque le.

Comme à son habitude, le cuisinier était l'amabilité incarnée mais au moins tout était prêt comme prévu. J'allais prendre le lourd plateau quand je me souvins du papier dans ma main.

\- Euh… j'ai aussi ça, de la part de Nevra.

Je lui tendis la commande spéciale dont j'ignorais le contenu, je n'avais même pas pensé à l'ouvrir.

\- Bordel encore quelque chose ! Il pouvait pas me prévenir avant ce dents-pointues ?

Il maugréa encore quelques compliments dont il avait le secret mais s'occupa de la demande de Nevra. Celle-ci se résumait en fait à une seule petite bouteille contenant un liquide sombre… rougeâtre… assez épais…

\- Est-ce que c'e…

Je m'interrompis sous le regard assassin de Karuto qui me faisait comprendre ainsi qu'il avait autre chose à faire. De toute manière la pause n'allait pas être infinie.

Je mis délicatement la bouteille spéciale au milieu des autres pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et prit le plateau. Il était lourd, comme prévu, mais moins que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Le plus dur fut de passer les escaliers mais pour le reste, en marchant lentement pour éviter un déséquilibre, je parvins à revenir jusqu'au lieu de l'entraînement.

* * *

C'est avec un plaisir général qu'on vit arriver les boissons. Les autres membres m'aidèrent à poser le plateau sans tout renverser et le vampire ne fit pas exception, se jetant presque sur sa commande spéciale. Rhaa, il fallait que je sache.

\- Dis Nevra, c'est du…

\- Mmh ? Du sang ? Tu veux goûter pour savoir ? taquina t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je me posais la question c'est tout.

\- Héhé, je m'en doute mais tu ne sauras pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il faut que je garde un peu de mystère autour de moi voyons.

Pas croyable… Bon, tant pis. Mes bras me lançaient après avoir trimballé ça depuis la cuisine. J'allais boire un peu avec les autres en attendant le moment de la reprise.

Sur le moment, je n'avais pas encore remarqué la chaise installée à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin mais je n'allais pas tarder à le faire.

\- Allez, la pause a assez duré. On reprend !

Tout le monde alla remettre ses pintes sur le plateau et se plaça face à Nevra, attendant les prochains ordres.

Un peu d'entraînement au corps à corps maintenant. Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux et chercherez à mettre l'autre à terre. Vous affronterez deux adversaires différents. Maintenant en place.

Encore une fois, tout le monde s'exécuta sans broncher. Le vampire lui s'installa sur la chaise, à l'ombre. J'allais demander à quelqu'un d'être mon binôme pour ne pas forcer Chrome à être avec moi mais…

\- Alaynna, tu peux venir ?

\- Malgré la forme interrogative, ça restait un ordre et je rejoignis donc le chef de garde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te dispense de cet entraînement. A la place, tu vas me masser les épaules.

J'en restais bouche bée de longues secondes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Tu es à ma disposition cette journée et je compte en profiter comme en a profité Ezarel hier. Et je veux donc un massage des épaules.

Il me prenait pour la boniche ? Même si j'avais mal partout, j'aimais bien les entraînements. Je me sentais progresser et c'était mieux que tourner en rond dans le QG. Seulement voilà, j'étais aussi sous le joug de la punition de Miiko.

Nevra remarqua mon air dépité.

\- Tu t'entraîneras un autre jour ne t'inquiète pas. Mais admets que tu refuserais catégoriquement si tu n'avais pas ces ordres de Miiko.

\- … C'est vrai. Même en tant que chef de garde tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Généralement je n'ai pas besoin de demander, les filles le font d'elles même.

Grand sourire mais je n'ajoutais rien. Derrière tout le monde était prêt et attendait.

\- Allez estime toi heureuse, j'aurais pu te demander de te mordiller un peu.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Rhoo je te taquine, ne prends pas cet air effrayé ! Même si je me demande ce que ça peut donner une mi-humaine, mi-faery.

\- A ta place je me retiendrais. Tu ne sais pas ce que je mange dans mon monde et si on ajoute les potions alchimiques qui traînent et changent la couleur des cheveux, tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Je n'allais pas toujours me laisser faire non plus !

\- Pas faux, admit-il. Je laisse les cheveux blancs à Valky. Bref ! J'attends toujours mon massage.

Il tapota son épaule pour me signaler de commencer puis interpella les autres.

\- Les deux premiers, allez-y !

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vraiment massé qui que ce soit. Mon 'massage' se résuma donc à appuyer quelques points précis des épaules et de la nuque et Nevra ne s'en plaignait pas donc ça ne devait pas être si terrible.

Bien qu'il profitait de sa place à l'ombre, il restait attentif à ceux qui passaient devant lui et continuait à donner instructions et conseils, se levant même pour montrer quelques mouvements de temps à autre. J'appréciais beaucoup cet équilibre entre son autorité de chef et son accessibilité, sachant faire la part des choses entre quand accepter quelques familiarités et quand réprimander. Même s'il ne loupait pas une occasion de se moquer de moi, le vampire demeurait quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais compter en cas de coups durs, au même titre qu'Ezarel et Valkyon. La différence étant que Valkyon était plus sérieux que les autres et que je n'avais pas besoin de me demander à chaque phrase s'il mentait ou pas.

L'entraînement se finit sur des notes positives pour tout le monde, même Chrome qui avait reçu quelques mauvais coups lors du corps à corps. Il continua à m'ignorer jusqu'au bout et rentra sans m'accorder un regard. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de renouer le dialogue, je n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à dos.

\- Je te laisse ramener le plateau à la cuisine. Ensuite va prendre de l'encre et des parchemins à la bibliothèque et rejoins moi de nouveau à la cuisine.

\- D'accord

\- Et change toi au passage. Si tu as encore la tenue d'Ezarel d'hier je suis preneur !

Je soupirais intérieurement mais ne répondis pas. Il resta quelques moments de plus pour parler avec une des recrues tandis que le plateau retournait à Karuto.

* * *

Une fois dans ma chambre, une légère toilette s'imposa histoire de m rafraîchir. Elya m'accueillit en pépiant et m'observa choisir une autre tenue. Je n'avais pas grand-chose cela dit alors j'optais pour une simple robe rouge, dans le même style que celle dans laquelle j'étais arrivée. Je changeais aussi mes cheveux pour commencer par une tresse que j'arrêtais à mi-longueur et passa sur mon épaule. J'aimais bien ces très longs cheveux en fait, je pouvais faire toutes les coiffures que je voulais.

Bon… passage à la bibliothèque pour prendre ce qu'il m'avait demandé puis retour à la cuisine.

Le vampire était déjà là et en bonne compagnie. Avec une fille à droite et à gauche, il savourait une boisson du même type que pendant l'entraînement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient, en toute honnêteté, vraiment très belles et leurs tenues les rendaient radieuses. Je me sentais quelconque à côté avec ma robe unie toute simple. Mes cheveux blancs involontaires étaient la seule originalité en moi. Je sentis mon cœur se pincer sans raison en voyant Nevra converser avec elles.

Bon, inutile de rester plantée dans son dos, il devait encore avoir prévu autre chose pour moi.

\- Aaaaah te voilà ! Je parlais justement de toi à ces demoiselles, s'exclama le dragueur.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, surprise.

\- A propos de l'effet de la potion, expliqua une des filles.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que voulait obtenir Ezarel avec ça, mais bon, tu n'es pas là pour ça. Je vois que tu as ce que j'avais demandé alors commençons !

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Je dois faire un petit rapport sur ceux qui se sont entraînés aujourd'hui, pour voir leur progression à l'avenir tu comprends. Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment de terminer ma journée à la bibliothèque à écrire. Alors je vais te dicter ce qu'il faut, et tu écriras.

\- Très bien.

Ca aurait pu être pire, même si ça signifiait aussi que je devais l'observer faire les yeux doux aux deux autres.

* * *

Même si le groupe n'était pas très nombreux, tout mettre à l'écrit prit du temps. D'autant plus que, si au départ Nevra me dictait correctement les phrases, il se contenta vite du minimum pour passer plus de temps à converser avec les demoiselles, me laissant le soin de tout rédiger de manière correcte. Je voulais aussi prêter une oreille discrète à ce qu'ils se disaient, mais tellement prise par les rapports, au final je n'y fis plus vraiment attention.

Cela dit, je sentis mes nerfs être mis à rude épreuve quand, au lieu de répondre à mes questions, les filles se mirent à quémander quelques faveurs, le détournant totalement du travail. Je me sentais totalement exclue, en fait j'avais carrément fini par tenir la chandelle, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucune parole allant au-delà du sensuel.

A la onze ou douzième question, au moins, sans réponse, je cassai ma plume sous l'agacement, ce qui représentait la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. J'attendis que les dernières lignes sèchent puis je me levais presque d'un bond, sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Tu as déjà fini ? interrogea le vampire, se rappelant sans doute que j'étais là.

\- J'ai écrit ce que tu m'as dit. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Il chercha un moyen de savoir l'heure puis répondit enfin.

\- Oui c'est bon, apporte juste les rapports à Ykhar ou Kero.

Je partis aussitôt d'un pas décidé et donnai au plus vite les rapports à Kero, qui allait bientôt fermer la bibliothèque, avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

Ma deuxième journée de punition se termina donc ainsi, avec la moitié d'un entraînement, de l'expérience gagnée en massage et en tant que secrétaire. Il ne restait plus que la journée avec Valkyon et j'avais bon espoir que celle-ci se passe sans devoir adopter le rôle de cuisinière ou greffière.


	5. Juste retour des choses - Jour 3

_Eldarya et son univers appartiennent à Chi no Miko et son équipe. Jeu en ligne Beemov._

 _Mon pseudo sur le jeu: Alaynna. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!_

* * *

Troisième jour d'asservissement total aux garçons. Je ne cachais pas que j'avais hâte que ça se finisse. Cela dit, même en faisant tout ce qu'on me disait, il était peu probable que Miiko oublie de sitôt et je savais donc que cette histoire me suivrait quelques temps.

Le réveil fut dur… très dur. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à la maison, les jours où je devais me lever à 6h du matin pour perdre mon temps dans les transports en commun. Ces matins-là, je mettais toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à sortir de mon lit, mais il fallait bien aller en cours.

Là c'était pareil, il fallait assumer mes actes. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de rester sous la couette « encore cinq minutes ». Ces fameuses cinq minutes qui passent en un fragment de secondes et nous font nous lever en retard. Tout le monde s ait que c'est une erreur, tout le monde la faisait quand même.

Toutefois, Valkyon ne m'ayant donné aucune heure, je pensais –espérais surtout- que je pouvais profiter encore un peu du confort de ma chambre.

*toc toc toc*

Ou pas…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Valkyon. Je viens te chercher. Tu es prête ?

M****, pas du tout.

\- Bientôt ! tentai-je de dire d'une voix trop aigüe pour paraître normale. Donne-moi quelques minutes... Euh… Je peux te rejoindre là où tu veux sinon ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il entre maintenant, j'étais encore en pyjama avec une tête à faire peur.

\- D'accord. Rejoins-moi au refuge d'Eel.

Soupir intérieur… je l'avais échappée belle. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi en me trouvant en pyjama, encore au lit au moment où j'aurais dû être au garde-à-vous pour l'accompagner, et heureusement je ne le saurai pas.

Je pris les premières fringues qui traînaient pour m'habiller en hâte, attachais mes cheveux comme la veille et sortis en direction du refuge.

* * *

Je me rassurais en me disant que Valkyon n'était pas aussi taquin que les deux autres énergumènes. Cette journée pourrait donc se montrer fatigante, voire exténuante, mais pas de tenues imposées ou de « soins du corps ».

Le QG et le marché étaient assez animés et il en était de même avec le refuge. Le couvre feu était toujours en cours mais les habitants semblaient s'y être accommodés. Quelques uns me saluèrent poliment d'un signe de tête, me reconnaissant en tant que membre de la garde, d'autres me regardèrent de travers, les cheveux blancs devant y être pour quelque chose. Quoique, Alajéa avait bien des cheveux bleus et on ne s'attardait pas tant que ça sur elle, à moins que c'était parce qu'ils la connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps.

Tout en réfléchissant à tout ça, je remarquai la carrure du chef de garde au loin. Il était en pleine discussion avec une femme. En me rapprochant, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Merry.

Je restai à une certaine distance pour ne pas les interrompre mais la femme me remarqua.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! Je demandai justement si on avait retrouvé votre familier. Merry était vraiment inquiet, me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Désolée de vous avoir inquiétée. Et oui, ma sowige va bien, elle est en voie de rétablissement. Oh ! J'espère que Merry n'a pas eu trop d'ennuis pour m'avoir aidée.

\- Miiko lui a juste fait une petite réprimande mais je crois qu'il va éviter de sortir du refuge pour le moment.

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée du tout que son fils soit sorti pour m'aider à enfreindre les règles. Surtout qu'il avait carrément manipulé les gardes. Au contraire, elle affichait toujours ce sourire doux voire amusé.

\- Je vous remercie encore de nous avoir prévenu la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé à ma sowige autrement, la remerciais-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.

Bon, je n'oubliais pas non plus qu'ils étaient venus car ils avaient aperçu l'Homme au masque mais vu qu'on avait rien trouvé à propos de lui, je ne retenais que la partie sur mon familier.

\- S'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire pour vous remercier comme il se doit… commençais-je.

\- C'est justement pourquoi nous sommes là, intervint enfin Valkyon.

Ah oui, la punition, je l'avais presque oubliée.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée !

La mère de Merry nous salua et rentra chez elle, nous laissant entre nous.

\- Désolée pour le retard… dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Déjà la dernière fois à l'entraînement, fais attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Comme toujours, ses réprimandes étaient dites calmement, il n'haussait jamais la voix, mais restait ferme. Ca plus sa carrure, autant dire que ceux qui avaient osé lui tenir tête devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

Je me contentais donc d'acquiescer sagement et attendis mes instructions du jour.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ce refuge existe ?

Ah ! Interro surprise. Ce que j'avais pu haïr ça quand j'étais encore au lycée… Qui les avait déjà aimés d'ailleurs ?

\- Mmmh… Suite à la destruction partielle du cristal, certaines régions de ce monde sont devenues… instables et du coup la population de ces régions est venue ici ?

\- C'est ça. Enfin… pas toute la population, nous ne pouvons pas accueillir tout le monde et certains ne veulent pas forcément se retrouver ici enfermés derrière ces murs.

\- Où sont-ils allés alors ? Dans d'autres régions moins touchées ?

\- Pour la plupart oui. C'est aussi un moyen pour eux de garder leur indépendance, ils n'apprécient pas tous la Garde.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Enfin… je croyais. C'était un peu comme dans mon monde en fait. Si pour ma part je voyais dans la police ou l'armée le signe de l'autorité, d'autres cherchaient constamment à les défier. Rien ne pouvait être tout rose…

Valkyon reprit.

\- Toutes les personnes ici nous ont donc fait confiance pour assurer leur sécurité, comme Merry et sa mère…

\- Et je les ai mis en danger en défiant Miiko…

\- Oui euh…

Il était embarrassé.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Là où je veux en venir c'est qu'on doit se montrer disponibles et ne pas les laisser à l'écart.

Tout en parlant, il m'avait amené dans un coin du refuge où il y avait moins de passage, et pour cause, tout était en construction.

\- De nouvelles personnes sont arrivées et vont encore arriver. Pour le moment, d'autres familles les hébergent mais c'est une situation qui ne peut pas durer. Tu vois ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Construire des maisons ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais… j'ai aucune expérience ! J'ai aucune idée de comment on construit ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, des artisans vont bientôt arriver, ils te diront quoi faire. Je doute toutefois qu'ils te donnent des tâches importantes au risque tu fasses ce qu'il ne faut pas. A mon avis, tu devras surtout leur apporter les outils, les matériaux et tout le reste.

\- Ok, je préfère ça.

\- Les voilà.

En effet, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes arriva au même moment et salua Valkyon. Un homme assez âgé vint vers nous et Valkyon me présenta à lui. Bien qu'il avait des cornes similaires à celles de Karuto, il semblait beaucoup plus aimable que lui et me donna d'emblée des gants pour éviter de me blesser.

\- Bon, je te laisse là. Evite de te blesser ou de blesser les autres. Tu finiras en même temps qu'eux ce soir.

\- D'accord, à ce soir.

Il tourna les talons et disparut entre les maisons, me laissant commencer le travail.

* * *

*Je ne sens plus mes bras...*

Comme je l'avais prévu, cette journée serait exténuante, TRES exténuante. C'était simple, je ne sentais plus mes bras.

Je venais de passer plusieurs heures à porter des briques, des poutres, déplacer des tas de terre, creuser et j'en passe. Les autres travailleurs étaient très professionnels mais je sentais qu'ils me trouvaient trop lente, ce qui donnait une ambiance assez pesante, surtout au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

Le chef de chantier était compréhensif cela dit mais me fit comprendre à la pause du midi qu'il devait tenir des délais et devait donc aller le plus vite possible. Je lui présentais mes excuses et promis de faire des efforts pour l'après midi.

Le fait est que mes muscles étaient tous douloureux… Car en plus des travaux aujourd'hui, il fallait ajouter l'entraînement d'hier et, contrairement à certains, je n'avais pas eu de massage pour me relaxer.

Enfin, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je terminais de creuser les fondations quand une petite voix m'interpella.

\- Coucou Alaynna !

Je levai les yeux et vis Merry tenant un panier en osier.

\- Salut Merry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Maman m'a dit que tu travaillais là alors je voulais te voir. Elle a aussi fait des petits gâteaux pour tout le monde.

A la mention des gâteaux, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le panier en osier. Le chef m'autorisa à sortir des fondations pour m'occuper de tout ça, autrement dit : « remercie le garçon et garde les gâteaux pour qu'on les savoure plus tard ».

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, signala justement le garçon.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je suis désolé… sans moi tu ne serais pas punie.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, je suis contente que mon familier soit de retour. Et puis j'apprends beaucoup ici !

Il avait l'air vraiment attristé alors je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je ne devais pas sentir la rose pourtant avec ce que j'avais travaillé mais cela eut son effet et il paraissait déjà plus joyeux.

\- Dis, est-ce que je peux aider ? Je connais la charpentière là bas. Hey Lily !

L'interpellée se retourna et salua Merry. S'ensuivit alors des négociations pour que le petit garçon puisse aider. La femme s'y opposait, de peur qu'il se blesse mais elle ne parvint pas à lutter face aux yeux humides de l'enfant.

Elle amena donc Merry à côté d'elle et lui proposa simplement d'enfoncer un clou. Content de participer, le petit accepta volontiers.

J'observais la scène à la dérobée tout en transportant quelques briques à un autre travailleur qui s'était attaqué au premier mur porteur.

Juste après, j'avais un court répit dont je profitais pour boire un coup… jusqu'à ce qu'on m'interrompe.

\- Hey toi, surveille-le, je dois aller aider Laer.

Lily ne me laissa pas le choix et partit directement sur le dos du dit Laer pour qu'il remette « ses foutues poutres droites avant de se servir de lui comme niveau ou cale pour remettre tout à un angle correct ».

\- Tiens, garde ce clou droit et je tape dessus.

Merry me tendit le clou et je le mis à l'endroit indiqué.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demandai-je d'une voix pas vraiment assurée.

\- Oui, Lily m'a tout montré.

En effet, il se mit à taper doucement et juste, ce qui me rassura. Le petit bout de métal s'enfonçait doucement jusqu'à ce que…

\- Merry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

*BANG*

\- AAAAAAAAH !

Une seconde d'inattention et l'enfant frappa à côté, directement sur ma main droite. Il se retourna tout à coup et lâcha le marteau en s'excusant. Je ne pouvais détacher ma main du regard qui avait déjà enflé à l'endroit de l'impact.

La mère de Merry, celle qui l'avait interpellée, vint aussi voir l'étendue des dégâts et proposa au chef de chantier de m'amener à l'infirmerie avant même que je vérifie si je pouvais encore bouger les doigts.

Le chef accepta et ajouta que je pouvais rentrer ensuite. Le temps au loin indiquait qu'il pleuvrait bientôt et le chantier finirait donc plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

\- Tu peux plier tes doigts sans difficulté ?

\- C'est un peu raide et un peu douloureux au niveau du dos de la main.

« Un peu » était minimiser la vérité car tout me faisait mal. Eweleïn se montrait très délicate et observait ma main sous tous les angles.

\- Le problème avec la main, c'est qu'il y a énormément de petits os. On peut donc croire au début que c'est juste une douleur musculaire alors qu'en fait un os cassé est en train de se ressouder, parfois pas comme il faut.

Dans mon monde, on aurait fait une radio mais ici… Après, ça n'était qu'un coup de marteau. Ca faisait un mal de chien certes mais ça venait d'avoir lieu, pas besoin d'être aussi alarmiste, non ?

\- Pour le moment, on peut juste attendre. Je vais t'appliquer un onguent là où c'est enflé mais ne t'étonne pas si ça tourne au violet, même au noir. Bois ça aussi, pour la douleur.

Je bus comme elle le dit.

\- Je dois éviter tout mouvement ?

\- Limite les. Je ferai un bandage plus tard mais tente, doucement et de temps en temps, de plier les doigts autant que tu peux, jamais sans forcer ! Ca me permettra de savoir d'ici demain ou plus tard si il y a quelques choses de cassé.

Elle appliqua ensuite l'onguent délicatement sur la zone sensible avant de m'en donner un peu pour que je l'applique moi-même par la suite. Après avoir répété ses recommandations, elle me laissa repartir et je me dirigeais, non sans surprise, vers ma chambre.

Cela faisait sans doute une petite heure que je m'étais allongée pour me reposer quand on frappa à ma porte. Endolorie dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, je me levais malgré tout pour aller ouvrir et tomber sur Valkyon.

\- Et bien, je vais finir par me demander si on peut te confier quelque chose sans qu'il t'arrive un quelconque incident.

\- Mmmh… je me pose la même question honnêtement…

\- Montre

Il prit ma main sans me demander mon avis et se contenta de la regarder sous tous les angles, comme Eweleïn. Je ne dis rien mais je me sentis rougir… A quoi ça pouvait ressembler pour quelqu'un extérieur ? Il devait certainement voir Valkyon tenant délicatement la main d'une jeune fille rougissante et… oh non… personne ne devait voir ça.

Je retirai ma main.

\- Ca va aller, juste un mauvais coup, on m'a donné de quoi me soigner.

\- Oui on me l'a dit aussi mais je voulais passer moi-même. En tout cas, le chef de chantier n'était pas mécontent. Il a bien remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de travail mais tu en as fait assez. Je vais dire à Miiko que tu as fait ta part.

\- Ok, merci…

Silence… je ne savais pas quoi ajouter et vu l'embarras sur son visage, Valkyon avait l'air d'être dans le même cas.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? finit-il par demander.

\- Euh oui, juste après être sortie de l'infirmerie.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit et à demain sans doute.

\- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Il partit et me laissa seule, marquant la fin de mes trois jours de travaux d'intérêt généraux, ou presque. Il fallait avouer que les travaux d'Ezarel et de Nevra n'avaient pas vraiment servi « l'intérêt général » mais ça leur ressemblait.

Alors que je me réinstallais dans mon lit, Elya vint se poser à mes côtés avec quelque chose dans son bec. J'allais tout d'abord lui demander de me laisser, croyant qu'elle voulait jouer, avant de m'apercevoir que c'était la petite sacoche de cuir qu'elle avait lorsqu'on l'avait trouvée blessée.

Je n'avais plus du tout repensé au fait qu'elle était partie en exploration à la base. Au final, la petite sowige avait bien trouvé un truc.

Je pris le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite chaîne dorée avec, accroché, une petite pierre allongée sertie, bleue, aux multiples facettes qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

\- Un morceau du cristal ?

Je le sortis totalement et vis alors qu'il s'agissait d'un collier. Qui avait pu sertir un fragment du cristal en collier pour le laisser en forêt ? A moins que… cet inconnu au masque en soit la cause ? C'était probable après tout, puisqu'on l'avait vu près de l'endroit où Elya avait été retrouvée.

Il fallait que je fasse part de cette découverte aux autres mais mon familier était soudainement intrigué par l'état de ma main. Elle s'en approcha pendant que j'observais le cristal, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, y donna un coup de bec.

\- Aïe ! Elya !

L'animal s'envola pour retourner en haut de l'armoire tandis que je me penchais sur ma main douloureuse qui n'avait pas apprécié cette marqué d'intérêt.

Puis la douleur disparut tout à coup.

D'une seconde à l'autre, j'étais passée de main impossible à bouger à une main totalement libre de ses mouvements. Elle restait tout aussi enflée cela dit mais je ne ressentais plus rien, comme si je n'avais aucune blessure.

J'écartais alors les doigts et remarquais qu'inconsciemment ma main s'était saisie du fragment. Je l'observais plus attentivement et y remarquais une faible lueur, comme s'il contenait une petite flamme qui finit par diminuer, diminuer pour finalement s'éteindre. Une douce chaleur s'en émanait également.

On ne m'avait jamais parlé que le cristal pouvait contenir un pouvoir quel qu'il soit et pourtant là je venais d'en avoir la preuve, il pouvait soigner !

Il fallait le dire aux autres… il le fallait… mais… ne venaient-ils pas de me cacher la vraie nature du cristal ? Encore une autre information « omise » de leur part à ajouter sur la liste. Et puis… je me sentais bien en tenant ce fragment. Il venait de me soigner après tout… Et juste à le regarder, je me sentais déjà calme et apaisée.

Si cet homme au masque l'avait bien mis volontairement entre les pattes d'Elya, alors c'est qu'il m'était destiné. Oui… il n'était pas pour les autres qui, sous leurs airs, me mentaient. Il fallait que je le garde, en attendant d'en savoir plus.


	6. Quand les mots blessent plus qu'une lame

_Eldarya et son univers appartiennent à Chi no Miko et son équipe. Jeu en ligne Beemov._

 _Mon pseudo sur le jeu: Alaynna. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!_

 ** _Attention!_ _Ce chapitre mentionne l'épisode 10! Il y aura donc des spoilers! La fin du chapitre se déroule même au delà de l'épisode 10 donc on sort du jeu en lui-même._**

* * *

Cet éclat de cristal m'intriguait encore plus que les autres. Pourquoi l'avoir serti en collier ? Comment Elya avait pu le trouver en exploration ? Sur toute l'étendue de la forêt, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un fragment ? Enfin… sachant que j'avais trouvé mon premier car Merry me l'avait donné et le second car l'homme au masque m'a montré où il était… Disons que je tenais plus de l'inspecteur Gadget que de Sherlock Holmes.

J'avais passé la nuit en tenant le cristal dans ma main totalement indolore. J'avais repensé également à parler de cette découverte mais impossible d'accepter l'idée de m'en séparer. Ca m'avait soigné, ce petit objet pas plus long que 5 centimètres avait des pouvoirs et ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif comme jamais.

Cette envie irrésistible de découvrir les secrets de cette pierre magique venait très certainement de tous les romans fantastiques que j'avais pu lire, m'imaginant à la place du héros ou à ses côtés, en train de vivre ses aventures. J'avais été servie en arrivant ici, et voilà que la Magie, celle avec un grand –M me tombait entre mes mains. Jusque-là, seule Miiko avait l'air d'être capable de la manier, avec ses flammes bleues. Le reste du temps, tous les événements « surnaturels » avaient été causés par une potion d'alchimie.

Je me levai, anxieuse. Comment expliquer à Eweleïn que je ne ressentais plus la douleur ? D'autant plus que si je n'avais plus mal, ça signifiait très probablement que c'était guéri et une fois le bandage enlevé, on ne distinguerait plus rien de la blessure. Prétendre avoir mal ne suffirait donc pas, une infirmière verrait au premier coup d'œil que je jouais la comédie. Et puis de base, j'étais une piètre menteuse.

Mais oui… je ne savais pas mentir, et voilà que je voulais dissimuler une pierre magique ? Qu'est ce qui me passait par la tête ? Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions de toute façon. M'en séparer était impensable. Qui disait magie, disait énergie. Qui dit énergie, dit carburant pour réactiver le portail m'ayant amené ici. Il fallait juste découvrir comment l'activer. Rien de bien difficile hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais novice en la matière…

\- Ouwou ?

Elya s'était installée contre moi et sentait très certainement mon angoisse. Je lui caressai la tête pour la rassurer, ce qui me calma aussi.

Je la chouchoutai encore quelques minutes et partis pour l'infirmerie où l'elfe m'attendait.

* * *

J'étais la première de la journée et je m'installais sagement sur le divan.

\- Installe-toi sur la table d'auscultation, je vais t'examiner. Enlève le haut de tes vêtements s'il te plait.

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce coup fourré ? Ok il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'elle me le demande mais… mais comme une idiote j'avais mis le cristal en collier –puisque justement ça en était un, de collier-, et s'il était dissimulé par mes vêtements jusque-là, devoir me déshabiller le rendrait bien visible.

\- Euh… il faut vraiment ? Tu l'as déjà fait hier quand tu m'as fait le bandage, tentai-je de la convaincre.

\- C'est la procédure, en cas d'accident, je dois ausculter le ou la blessé(e) dès qu'il se présente jusqu'à la guérison complète, expliqua-t-elle sagement.

\- Ok je comprends, même si ça me parait un peu exagéré juste pour des muscles froissés à la main… je ne sens déjà quasi plus la douleur…

C'était vrai, vérifier la respiration, le pouls, la vue, la gorge et j'en passe juste pour un bleu sur la main… Mais Eweleïn semblait tenir à son protocole…

\- Je sais mais plus tu te plains, plus ça prendra de temps alors en selle, qu'on en finisse.

Pas le choix. La solution me vint quand j'enlevais mon tshirt. Il suffisait d'attraper la chaîne en même temps que le haut, faire passer la tête et… hopla ! Cristal dissimulé dans la pile de vêtements.

Assise sur la table, l'infirmière fit son travail consciencieusement puis observa ma main.

Avec une minutie chirurgicale, elle enleva le bandage. Une précaution inutile puisque je ne sentais plus rien.

Je vis d'ailleurs que mes craintes s'étaient vérifiées, on ne voyait plus rien en effet. Il y avait juste un léger bleu mais plus aucun gonflement et bien qu'elle palpait de plus en plus fort, aucune réaction de ma part.

\- Et bien… c'est la première fois qu'une blessure se guérit aussi vite, quelle qu'elle soit. Hier j'aurais juré qu'un ou deux os de ta main était cassé mais là… de toute évidence tu n'as plus rien, admit-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

\- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, mais j'admets que ça m'arrange. Je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose avec une main en moins…

\- C'est sûr que ça t'épargne des séances de rééducation et d'autres visites ici. Dommage, je t'aurais ajoutée parmi mes clients fidèles. A la vingtième visite, une potion de sommeil offerte avec une autorisation de dormir toute la journée ! lança-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

L'idée n'était pas pour me déplaire. Une grasse matinée comme avant…

\- Si les visites personnelles comptent, je viens trois fois par jour, sois en sûre.

\- Bien tenté mais ça ne compte pas. Bon… je n'ai plus qu'à te déclarer guérie. Tu peux te rhabiller.

Je ne me fis pas prier. A défaut de pouvoir remettre le cristal autour du cou, je le mis dans une de mes poches afin que personne ne le voie par hasard.

\- Bon, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire du coup. Juste que s'il y a quoique ce soit d'étrange, n'hésite pas à revenir.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Ezarel pour tes cheveux ?

\- Euuuh…

Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que mes cheveux avaient décoloré sévèrement.

\- Aucune nouvelle non, mais je commence à m'y habituer.

Eweleïn sourit puis m'autorisa à partir.

* * *

Le reste de la journée ne fut que la routine habituelle. Valkyon passa me demander des nouvelles de ma main et Merry également mais sinon, rien d'extraordinaire.

Je tentai d'oublier que je me trouvai au milieu de gardiens entraînés au combat qui recherchaient désespérément des objets du type d'un petit cristal comme je portais autour du cou. C'était presque excitant de déambuler dans le QG en bernant absolument tout le monde, les chefs de garde y compris. Mais ça me faisait mal quand même de leur mentir, je tenais tellement à le garder pour moi.

Une semaine passa dans la même routine quotidienne. Les garçons me firent boire, me firent croire que j'avais des pouvoirs –ce qui m'aurait énormément plu j'avouerais- puis ils partirent en mission.

Heureusement, la rencontre d'une nouvelle gardienne de l'Ombre et les moments passés avec Alajéa et elle rendirent les jours plus joyeux et le temps sembla passer plus vite.

Je m'étais même réconciliée avec Chrome et avais surmonté ma peur –en partie- de l'eau. A défaut d'avoir de vraies missions –non je ne détaillerai pas le ramassage des cendres-, il y avait quand même de bonnes choses.

De bonnes choses, et des mauvaises. Je pensais qu'effacer les traces de l'hamadryade tournerait la page, ouvrirait un nouveau chapitre mais… force était de reconnaître que ça avait déclenché des crises d'angoisse sur lesquelles je n'avais aucun contrôle.

Les cauchemars étaient réguliers et malgré le soutien des autres, ils ne disparaissaient pas. Je ne faisais plus de nuits complètes, il fallait que je me réveille toujours un ou deux fois par nuit, à des heures variables. Ensuite je pouvais mettre encore quelques heures à me rendormir, le temps que je me persuade que ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il fallait que je m'attache à la réalité. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un cauchemar de temps en temps, ça arrivait à tout le monde. On se réveillait, puis on se rendormait et le lendemain on avait quasi tout oublié… forcément c'était différent quand ça arrivait chaque nuit, dés qu'on fermait les yeux. J'avais le moral au plus bas mais je tentais de faire illusion.

Heureusement, je trouvai un peu de paix avec le cristal. Chaque nuit quand je me couchais, je le mettais sous mon oreiller, et à chaque réveil après un cauchemar, je le serrais fort entre mes mains. Il émanait alors une douce chaleur qui m'apaisait jusqu'au lever du soleil.

J'aurais du en parler à Eweleïn, ajouter une visite à ma carte de fidélité, mais l'idée d'admettre que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même mettait un coup sévère à mon ego. J'avais déjà tant eu besoin de l'aide des autres, je n'avais pas besoin qu'un problème mental vienne s'ajouter à ma liste des défauts qui venait de largement dépasser celle de mes qualités.

* * *

\- Oh, ma cuisinière attitrée fan de mon corps, chantonna une voix guillerette appartenant à un elfe récemment revenu de mission.

\- Oh mon elfe narcissique ! répondis-je de la même voix.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Comme un caillou dans ma chaussure j'imagine.

\- Ouuuuuh, mais le chaton a des griffes ! Si c'est pas mignon ! Tu as bien pensé à boire ton lait ce matin ?

\- Oui, en finissant les réserves de miel.

\- Bien tenté, mais j'ai ma propre réserve, clama t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Je devais admettre qu'il m'avait manqué… oui, même lui et ses pitreries, il m'avait manqué. Ses plaisanteries à mon sujet apportaient une légèreté qui m'avait fait défaut jusque-là avec mes cauchemars à répétition. Une chose qui ne lui échappa pas d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit-il l'air soudainement sérieux.

\- Oui ça va. Je sais, j'ai une sale tête…

\- Mmh… c'est peu dire.

\- Ne dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, on pourrait croire que je t'intéresse…

\- Ohé ! Je ne m'appelle pas Nevra moi ! C'est juste que t'as une tête à faire peur. Ca et puis…

Et puis ? Qu'est qu'il allait me sortir encore ?

\- Il y a la manière dont tu t'es jetée dans les bras de notre vampire adoré dés qu'il est rentré. Comme une jeune demoiselle retrouvant son amant après une séparation trop longue, c'était tellement mignon ! Je m'en voudrais de m'interposer.

Je m'étranglais à moitié. Il n'avait quand même pas été témoin de ça ? Nevra lui en avait pas parlé ? Oh non… J'hésitais encore si je regrettais ce geste ou non… Oui, il m'avait manqué et je lui avais sauté dans les bras après avoir tourné en rond dans le QG pendant plus d'une semaine mais c'était tellement pas moi… L'elfe sembla lire dans mes pensées.

\- Oui, je vous ai vu. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué mais j'étais juste derrière ! Tu as donc cédé sous son charme comme toutes les autres.

\- Mm… Mais mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste le premier que j'ai vu et vous…

\- Nous ?

Bon… j'étais grillée de toute façon, et il le savait… et il le savourait !

\- Vous m'avez manqué voilà !

\- Et bien voiiiilà, c'était pas si dur à dire !

Je scrutais l'elfe. Il fallait l'attaquer sous un autre angle.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Tu es jaloux en fait…

\- Moi ? Non, certainement pas.

\- Mais si ! Allez viens là !

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais je fus plus rapide et le serrai contre moi. C'était sans aucun doute une autre action stupide à ajouter aux autres actions stupides que j'avais fait jusque là –comme sauter de ma fenêtre pour aller secourir mon familier-, mais sur le moment, c'est la seule idée que j'avais eu.

\- Tu es très étrange décidément…

Je stoppais le calin enfin.

\- En attendant ça te dérange pas d'arranger mes paroles pour te servir des compliments.

\- Je ne quémande pas de compliments voyons ! Je sais que je suis parfait.

J'allais répondre quelque chose quand une autre voix fit irruption.

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul à recevoir ce genre de faveurs ? Je suis déçu, déclara Nevra d'un air faussement vexé.

Ezarel passa alors un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Et non, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité. Elle n'a pas pu résister à mes charmes. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

\- Tu n'as pas une potion à préparer pour lui rendre ses cheveux d'avant ?

\- Si elle est sage !

\- Ba tiens, il va falloir que je la mérite bientôt, protestai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Bien sûr ma chère, bien sûr ! Mes talents ne sont pas gratuits !

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plier à tes envies, Miiko t'en a donné l'ordre de toute façon.

\- Hmpf !

S'opposer à moi, il osait mais s'opposer à Miiko, il faudrait être fou. Il n'y avait que moi pour le faire en fait…

\- Arrête de la taquiner à la fin, me défendit Nevra.

\- Jamais ! continua Ezarel. Tu m'as déjà vu partager mes jouets ?

\- Ah ça non ! protestai-je réellement cette fois.

Je me dégageai de l'emprise de l'elfe.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne et soyez sûrs que je vous ferai payer vos plaisanteries un jour ou l'autre !

\- Mmmh, intéressant, j'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit le vampire.

Ils allaient certainement surenchérir quand des pas nous rejoignirent.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais déjà ton fan club !

\- Karenn !

La vampire me rejoignit et regarda les garçons tour à tour.

\- Alors ? Lequel est ton préféré ? me demanda t-elle.

\- Hein ? Mais aucun !

\- Hmpf, c'est pas ce qu'on aurait dit dans les jardins… déclara l'elfe presque innocemment.

\- Oh ! J'ai vraiment loupé quelque chose alors ! Il faut que tu me dises tout, ordonna la jeune femme.

\- Euuuh…

\- Karenn, tant que tu es là, à peine rentré et j'ai déjà entendu dire que tu te faufilais hors du QG, interrompit Nevra, rentrant dans son rôle de chef. Je sais que tu as déjà eu une réprimande mais si ça venait à se reproduire, même Miiko te semblera clémente à côté de moi.

\- Bien chef ! Je ne recommencerai pas. Le fouet m'a suffi une fois…

\- Le quoi ? m'étranglai-je .

\- Rien, allez, laissons les souffler et dis-moi tout !

Karenn me tira loin du duo alors que je ruminais sur le mot qu'elle avait employé. Nevra avait vraiment un fouet ? Et il punissait les membres de sa garde avec ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'avais eu de la chance en fait quand il m'avait rappelée à l'ordre dans la forêt.

* * *

La vampire m'avait en fait tirée à la cuisine où Alajéa et Ykhar se trouvaient déjà.

Karenn me fit assoir presque de force et me demanda ce que je voulais boire.

\- Euuh… du vin chaud.

Je repris la même boisson que celle que j'avais goûté avec les garçons car je l'avais vraiment beaucoup aimée. Et aussi car j'espérais que l'alcool « m'assommerait » assez pour dormir un peu mieux que d'habitude.

\- Alors Alaynna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux garçons pour qu'ils te tournent autour comme ça ? entama sans détour Karenn.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ykhar.

\- Ouiiiii, ils étaient tous les trois en grand discussion et je jurerais que Nevra te défendait

\- Hein ?

\- Même qu'il rougissait, j'en suis sûre.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Il a juste demandé à Ezarel de se dépêcher pour que mes cheveux redeviennent normaux, tentais-je d'expliquer.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux au fond, il avait bien dit ça… Je regardais les autres filles et vis Alajéa l'air contrarié. Etait-ce à cause de ce que Karenn avait supposé à propos de Nevra ?

Il fallait que j'admette la vérité, ou au moins une partie si je voulais qu'elles me laissent tranquille à un moment ou un autre.

\- Ils me taquinaient parce que j'avais admis qu'ils m'avaient manqué…. Mais je suis pas la seule !

\- Oh je vois ! Oui, tu n'es certainement pas la seule, déclara la vampire en regardant Alajéa.

\- J'espère en tout cas que leur rapport sera à la hauteur, lança Ykhar.

Tiens… puisqu'elle tendait la perche, je pouvais tenter quelque chose.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier pour qu'ils soient en retard comme ça ?

La brownie me scruta. Je ne devais certainement pas avoir accès à ce genre d'informations…

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé. Miiko veut déjà entendre les garçons de vive voix. Je sais que Valkyon est avec elle en ce moment.

Bon, je n'osais pas poser plus de questions.

On passa une partie de la soirée à bavarder de choses et d'autres. Elles me conseillèrent d'aller voir Eweleïn à plusieurs reprises après avoir scruté chacune de mes cernes. Je leur promis que j'irai, mais je savais au fond que je tenterai d'abord de tout régler par moi-même… Désolée les filles.

* * *

Alors que j'allais retourner à ma chambre, je passai, comme à mon habitude, devant la salle du Cristal. Ma main se glissa dans ma poche pour toucher le collier. Si j'y allais, était-il possible d'y trouver des réponses ? L'Oracle était apparue devant moi déjà une fois, si elle recommençait, peut-être que je pourrais avoir des réponses.

J'entrai donc dans la salle, vide, et m'installai au pied d'une colonne, l'alcool ayant rendu mes jambes lourdes. Mon regard se posa sur le Cristal.

Bon… et maintenant… il fallait que je fasse une demande ? Une offrande ? Un rituel quelconque ? De ce que j'avais entendu, l'Oracle se manifestait en de très rares occasions, ça ne devait donc pas être lié à une cause précise, ou du moins, pas parce qu'on provoquait l'apparition.

Je sortis le petit cristal. Il était redevenu froid comme une pierre classique et ne semblait pas du tout réagir à la présence du grand.

J'aurais eu le courage et la force, je me serais lever pour aller toucher le cristal. A la place, je me perdis tellement dans mes pensées que je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Certain, et la population m'affirme l'avoir constaté aussi depuis quelques mois.

Mmh ? J'entendais des voix. Ca me tira de mon sommeil et je tentai alors de voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Malheureusement ça concorde ce que m'ont raconté Nevra et Valkyon…

Je reconnus la voix de Miiko mais ne distinguais toujours pas l'autre. Elle ne m'avait pas vue, le Cristal me dissimulait. Je ne distinguais toujours pas l'autre mais supposais qu'il s'agissait d'Ezarel, le dernier devant faire son rapport si Nevra et Valkyon avaient déjà fait les leurs.

J'aurais du me lever pour signaler ma présence et partir mais j'avais peur qu'ils croient que je les espionnais. La conversation reprit.

\- Et pour le reste ? Ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Alaynna m'inquiète, reprit la kitsune.

Moi ? Là je ne pouvais plus sortir. La curiosité était trop forte, et au moins j'étais sûre d'être informée de ce qu'ils avaient appris. A moins qu'ils parlaient juste de ma tête à faire peur.

\- Moi aussi… Ce que j'ai découvert pourrait prouver qu'elle n'est pas là par hasard. Ca me fait mal de le dire mais... elle pourrait être un pion malgré elle. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire.

\- On s'en était douté… une humaine venant d'un autre monde en cette période troublée… trop étrange pour une coincidence. Et cet homme au masque qui rôde encore… Très bien. Merci Ezarel. Je vais parler de tout ça avec Leiftan et je vous appellerai ensuite pour qu'on décide ensemble de ce qu'il faut faire.

Ezarel la salua et sortit de la salle. Miiko resta encore un peu alors que je restais totalement tétanisée.

Moi, un pion malgré moi ? Un pion pour quoi ? Ils allaient me considérer comme une menace ?

Je pensais avoir déjà le moral au plus bas, mais non, on pouvait encore aller plus bas.

Miiko s'approcha du cristal et disparut de mon champ de vision.

\- S'il te plait aide nous… Nous avons besoin de toi plus que jamais pour préserver la paix.

Sa voix était douce, presque suppliante. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais ainsi. La situation devait vraiment être grave…

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle, me laissant au milieu du silence en train de ruminer les paroles inquiétantes d'Ezarel.

Et dire que tout à l'heure il m'avait taquiné comme à son habitude, j'étais loin de me douter qu'à ce moment-là il avait toutes ces informations et me soupçonnait d'être manipulée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre…

Est-ce qu'il fallait que je m'attende désormais que toutes ses questions, tous ses gestes ne soient qu'un moyen de découvrir si ses soupçons étaient vrais ? Et les autres ? Ne feraient-ils pas la même chose une fois qu'ils seraient informés ?

Faiblarde, je retournai dans ma chambre et serrai le cristal dans mes mains avec un désespoir rare. Même si je n'arrivais pas à me sentir chez moi ici, que je sentais que ma place était incertaine, j'avais quand même quelques certitudes, quelques appuis comme les garçons qui étaient les premiers que j'avais rencontrés ici. Et voilà qu'au retour d'une mission, toutes ces bases cédaient. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire s'ils me tournaient tous le dos ?


	7. Nouvel Espoir

_AHA! Enfin de retour! Désolée pour l'attente, mais c'est bon, mon stage est fini et je suis en vacances =3_

 _Un court chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose. A la base ce chapitre et le prochain (qui arrive bientôt) devaient n'en faire qu'un mais ça aurait été trop long donc je les ai séparés._

* * *

Le retard et retour des garçons avaient fait parler d'eux et bien que j'avais accepté de boire un autre verre ensemble pour fêter ça, mes pensées restaient inexorablement tournées vers les paroles d'Ezarel. Mes cauchemars s'étaient même intensifiés, sans aucun doute à cause de ça. En plus des autres reproches, je rêvais qu'on m'accusait d'être une traîtresse et qu'on m'enfermait aux cachots. Jamon claquait la grille en métal en un bruit assourdissant avec les garçons à ses côtés puis ils partaient, tous, sans se retourner une seule fois. J'avais beau hurler, supplier qu'on ne m'abandonne pas, aucun son ne résonnait contre la paroi de la cave et peu à peu, la luminosité baissait jusqu'à me laisser dans le noir complet. C'est souvent à ce moment là, tout simplement terrifiée, que je me réveillais en sursaut. Je ne dormais plus que par épuisement, le reste du temps, je faisais tout pour ne pas sombrer dans ce sommeil infernal.

Il m'est même arrivé de me réveiller en hurlant, ce qui alerta les gardes chargés de faire la sentinelle dans les couloirs. Ils avaient ensuite tout transmis à Leiftan, leur supérieur, qui avait ensuite croisé Karen. Sûre de bien agir, la vampire lui avait révélé que je cauchemardais depuis un certain temps et de toute évidence, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Eweleïn fut la prochaine avertie et elle me convoqua à l'infirmerie refaire un check-up puis m'avait imposée de dormir grâce à une de ses potions. J'avais rejeté son aide au début mais je me voilais la face, mon visage fatigué et cerné ne trompait plus personne, même si je tâchais de sourire et de rester active. Ca et le fait que je m'assoupissais n'importe où à n'importe quel moment. J'avais donc bu sa potion redoutablement efficace et avait dormi à peu près 12 heures d'affilée. L'infirmière m'imposa ensuite de venir la voir tous les jours. Cela dit, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans les détails de mes cauchemars et encore moins parler de leur source, du moins pour les plus récents. Si on apprenait que j'avais entendu la conversation entre Ezarel et Miiko, j'étais sûre de finir aux cachots.

Le cristal ? Je l'avais encore, il était toujours impossible que je m'en sépare. Il ne me rassurait plus autant qu'avant mais je m'y accrochais comme un homme perdu en mer s'accroche à sa bouée. S'il avait soigné ma blessure physique, ne pouvait-il pas aider mon esprit ? Non, il se contentait d'émettre sa douce chaleur au point qu'Elya le prenait même pour une bouillote et se couchait dessus, comme un chat va s'installer sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable pour être au chaud. Je commençais à douter de sa nature de rapace à vrai dire.

Ma sowige m'apportait toujours son réconfort et surtout une excellente distraction. Elle avait beaucoup gagné en force ces derniers temps et d'après les soigneurs, son évolution ne devrait pas tarder. Sur le coup, le mot « évolution » m'avait interpellé. Ils ne grandissaient pas progressivement comme les autres animaux ? On m'expliqua alors que les familiers étaient différents de leurs congénères sauvages. Quand un œuf arrivait, il était placé en incubateur et cet incubateur spécial « modifiait » les aptitudes des animaux qui, une fois entre les mains de leur compagnon, nous, dépendait de son manaa, du moins en partie. Cela expliquait les caractères semblables observés entre les familiers et leur propriétaire, effet secondaire de la procédure qui, en plus, assurait la bonne entente du duo.

Pour en revenir à l'évolution, il s'agissait d'un moment atteint où le familier reçoit plus de manaa qu'il n'en a besoin pour son corps actuel. A force d'emmagasiner cette énergie, l'animal finit par pousser son corps à grandir d'un coup pour supporter l'apport de manaa de la personne à ses côtés. Une fois adulte, il n'a plus besoin de grandir et ne change donc plus. En revanche, l'inverse peut se produire si les deux sont séparés trop longtemps. Privé de l'énergie dont il a besoin, le familier peut retourner à son état « bébé » pour s'économiser en attendant qu'il soit plus en forme.

Elya en était donc arrivée là… Je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler un sowige adulte car je n'en avais jamais vu encore. Les soigneurs me dirent que ça serait l'affaire d'une petite semaine, voire avant. Eux aussi d'ailleurs me conseillèrent de me ménager, s'étant aperçus que ma petite chouette semblait inquiète pour moi. Je les remerciais et leur promis d'aller mieux.

Comme s'il suffisait de le dire pour que ça se réalise.

* * *

\- - Elya non… Doucement… J'ai dit doucement ! AAAH !

Mes fesses heurtèrent lourdement le sol, la chute à peine amortie par les buissons. Je ne me relevais pas tout de suite, méditant sur cette cinqu… non, sixième chute… J'allais finir par avoir quelque chose de cassé à force de tomber en arrière. Je songeais même à m'attacher des coussins sous les fesses pour avoir moins mal, ou alors je pouvais rester tout simplement assise.

Elya avait évolué comme prévu, en moins d'une semaine. Elle était désormais une chouette adulte à quatre ailes de près de 3 kilos. Ses deux plus grandes ailes faisaient au moins un mètre soixante-dix d'envergure et ses serres n'étaient pas plus accueillantes.

Avec son pelage d'un blanc immaculé, on la croirait pourtant douce. Cela dit… Essayez de réceptionner un rapace de trois kilos arrivant à pleine vitesse, quatre ailes déployées projetant son ombre sur vous et qui vous frôlent… quand ils ne vous heurtent pas en pleine tête, vous faisant perdre l'équilibre donc tomber.

Je faisais pourtant des efforts pour m'habituer à son arrivée. J'avais suivi tous les conseils qu'on m'avait donné !

Aaah, ça avait semblé si facile lors de ces spectacles de fauconnerie que j'allais voir petite… L'homme se tenait au milieu d'une cour, face à la foule dans les gradins et des dizaines de rapaces en tout genre étaient lâchés. Des plus petites chouettes aux gigantesques condors des Andes. Il parvenait à les dresser sans mal et moi je paniquais avec une seule chouette.

Celle-ci me regardait d'ailleurs, sur le sol non loin de moi, la tête penchée semblant me dire « Ba alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

\- - Ba alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ca c'était pas Elya…

\- - Leiftan ! Euuh…

Je me relevai et secouai mes vêtements pour enlever les feuilles des buissons et paraître à peu près présentable.

\- - Entraînement avec mon familier comme tu peux le voir.

Il tendit sa main vers moi et alors que je pensais qu'il allait toucher mon visage, il retira en fait les branches cassées qui s'étaient emmelées dans mes cheveux.

\- - Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Leiftan avait toujours été gentil malgré quelques rappels à l'ordre –que j'avais mérité-, mais je devinais que sa présence ici avait un but, cette gentillesse n'était pas anodine. Sans aucun doute pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas en dépression sévère. Il faut dire que j'avais été assez distante avec tout le monde ces derniers temps.

\- - Bon, reprit-il, j'aimerais te donner un coup de main avec ta sowige mais Miiko et Ezarel ont quelque chose à t'annoncer. Rejoins-nous au laboratoire d'alchimie.

\- - Euuh, très bien, j'arrive.

Ah, en fait il était juste venu pour ça… Mais que me voulaient-ils ? Comme tous les autres, ils m'avaient demandé des nouvelles ces derniers temps –l'elfe avait même été jusqu'à m'offrir une tartine de miel !- mais là ça semblait plus officiel. Une autre mission peut-être… ça me ferait du bien tiens.

Leiftan m'avait attendue le temps que je range mes affaires de fauconnière en herbe et nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés tous les deux vers le QG, Elya suivant en hauteur.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu as repris des couleurs. Tu as inquiété pas mal de monde, lanca t-il presque innocemment.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, nous avons tous des faiblesses. Toi plus que quiconque, tu as le droit d'avoir un coup de blues, il faut juste que tu te confies pour qu'on puisse t'assister au mieux.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de faire la fille qui n'avait juste pas voulu déranger les autres avec ses problèmes, encore. C'était en partie vrai, mais on sait que j'avais aussi mes secrets maintenant.

\- Tes nuits se passent mieux ? demanda t-il pour rompre le silence.

\- Oui oui, m'empressai-je de répondre. Avec le traitement d'Eweleïn, je suis beaucoup plus calme.

\- Très bien, plus que le corps, c'est l'esprit qui décide de tout, entretiens le.

J'acquiesçai alors que nous entrions dans le QG. Juste le temps de monter les marches, et nous voilà au laboratoire d'alchimie.

* * *

Miiko et Ezarel nous attendaient comme prévu. L'elfe avait-il trouvé un remède pour mes cheveux blancs ? C'est qu'à force, je m'y étais habituée et je me trouvais pas si mal avec… Mais je doutais que Miiko et Leiftan se soient déplacés juste pour ça.

\- Ah tu es là. Tu te sens comment ?

Rhaa toujours cette même question.

\- Ca va, je retrouve du poil de la bête.

\- Des feuilles plutôt je dirais, intervint la voix moqueuse du chef de garde aux cheveux bleus.

Il tendit sa main et pris dans mes cheveux une feuille oubliée, vestige de ma glorieuse chute. Mes fesses avaient encore mal d'ailleurs…

\- Entraînement en plein air, expliquai-je.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas douté tiens…

Oui… j'étais stupide de le préciser, c'était assez évident.

\- On lui explique ? interrompit Leiftan.

\- Oui, ne perdons pas plus de temps, agréa Miiko.

La jeune femme se mit face à moi et me montra une sorte de pierre brûnatre avec des veines dorées. Je la saisis.

\- Lors de sa dernière mission, Ezarel a trouvé cette pierre qui est assez peu connue mais importante dans certaines potions d'alchimie et surtout, rare. Nous l'appelons la Pierre de Mémoire en raison de son utilisation la plus commune : pour les potions de souvenir.

Elle laissa un court silence s'installer, comme si j'étais supposée deviner quelque chose, sauf que j'en avais pas la moindre idée.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et bien, comme maintenant nous en avons, il est possible de réaliser cette potion qui ne rapporte pas que les souvenirs récents, ni même ceux de notre vie actuelle mais aussi ceux de nos vies passées.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire…

Là j'étais perdue… nos vies passées ? Comme pour les histoires de réincarnations ?

\- Nos ancêtres si tu préfères, précisa Ezarel. En clair, cette potion lit dans ton sang et fait ressurgir des souvenirs d'un passé très ancien qui t'est lié. En d'autres termes, on pourra remonter jusqu'à tes ancêtres faéliens et surtout savoir à quelle race tu appartiens.

Je restai sans voix. Une simple potion, un simple liquide disparaissant en deux gorgées pouvait me révéler mes racines ? La curiosité venait de me piquer au vif, même carrément au fer rouge. Seulement, une question me venait en tête :

\- C'est super mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer de connaître mes origines ? En dehors de la curiosité je veux dire.

\- Et bien si nous savons d'où tu viens, on pourrait aussi savoir comment tes ancêtres sont arrivés dans ton monde et donc retrouver le moyen qu'on a utilisé pour te faire rentrer.

Leiftan venait de l'annoncer avec un sourire sincère, désirant très certainement me faire plaisir avec cette annonce. Malheureusement j'avais une toute autre version en tête. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient savoir comment mes ancêtres étaient allés dans mon monde, et moi aussi, mais avant toute chose, ils voulaient très certainement un moyen pour me faire rentrer et mettre à l'écart celle qui pouvait être « un pion malgré elle ».

\- On pensait que ça te ferait plaisir, s'offusqua –prétendument- l'elfe.

Sûr que quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu une réaction beaucoup plus expressive.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! C'est juste que … j'encaisse… Il y a dix minutes encore, j'étais persuadée de devoir passer ma vie ici et au final je pourrais rentrer... Ca fait un choc.

J'étais sincère malgré mes soupçons, pouvoir rentrer me plairait au-delà de toute mesure.

\- Malheureusement le procédé est un peu délicat, coupa la kitsune. La potion en elle-même n'est pas dure à réaliser mais comme elle intervient sur l'esprit, l'expérience n'est pas toujours plaisante. Certaines personnes se sont déjà « perdues » dans leurs souvenirs et il est déjà arrivé qu'elles n'en soient jamais revenues.

Ah oui, c'était une sacré ombre au tableau… Cela dit, je mourrais d'envie de savoir d'où je venais. Est-ce que j'avais du sang de vampire ? J'avais toujours été assez pâle mais le sang était loin de me faire envie. Sirène ? Bon, vu mon expérience de transformation, on avait déjà déduit que ça n'était pas possible. Loup-garou ? Je ne me souvenais pas que la lune ait eu une quelconque influence sur moi mais sait-on jamais ?

Je repensais à toutes les créatures mythologiques que je connaissais et la liste donnait le tournis. Si toutes ces races étaient présentes à Eldarya, ce monde devait être immense…

\- Je veux quand même essayer, dis-je d'une voix résolue. Je veux savoir d'où je viens une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le trio se regarda sans un mot. Ils semblaient embarrassés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un autre problème ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas me vendre un truc pareil pour ensuite me le retirer des mains alors que j'étais d'accord pour tout.

Leiftan prit la parole.

\- C'est que… il y a une autre raison pour laquelle nous te proposons ça. Nous avons hésité à t'en parler, mais nous pensons que tu dois tout savoir avant d'accepter, y compris ce que nous attendons réellement de cette expérience.

Je le fixais étonnée, allaient-ils me parler de ce que j'avais entendu par inadvertance entre Miiko et Ezarel ?

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de toi, intervint soudainement Ezarel, confirmant mes hypothèses.

\- Quoi donc ?

Même si je m'étais doutée de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, ma voix était fébrile. Au final, je n'avais pas entendu les détails, juste ses suppositions. Quelle vérité allait me tomber dessus encore ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout dire mais sache juste que j'ai appris que ton arrivée avait été provoquée par quelqu'un, ou plutôt par un groupe. Ils s'opposent depuis toujours à la Garde d'Eel, pourtant ils t'ont fait venir en plein dans la salle du Cristal, ce qui n'est pas anodin. Mais ce qui nous inquiète le plus, c'est qu'au lieu de faire appel à un habitant d'Eldarya, ils se sont donnés la peine de te faire venir toi, quelqu'un d'un autre monde.

\- Ils avaient donc une raison précise pour me faire venir… Ca n'était pas un hasard… finis-je par dire.

C'était déjà lourd à assumer. Des opposants à la Garde qui m'avaient amenée MOI et pas quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde ? Pas étonnant qu'ils pensent que je suis un pion. En plus, comme je ne connais rien à ces lieux, la manipulation serait aisée.

\- Tu comprends nos inquiétudes ? demanda Miiko. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'avoir des informations sur ton monde, pourtant ils ont fait appel à toi. L'Oracle étant en plus apparu devant toi, nous sommes certains à 90% que la raison de tout ça est liée à tes ancêtres car ils sont ton seul lien avec Eldarya.

\- Je comprends… En plus de savoir qui sont mes ancêtres, vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le trio acquiesça, l'air grave. Pour ma part, je restai sur le côté positif des choses : je pourrais apprendre quelque chose de cool sur mes ancêtres qui révèlerait peut-être des talents cachés.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Ma voix enjouée les étonna mais je tenais vraiment à le faire, plus de retour possible.

* * *

Il avait fallu seulement une heure à Ezarel pour préparer la potion. Pendant ce temps, on m'avait amenée à l'infirmerie où Eweleïn resterai à mes côtés en cas d'imprévus lors du « Rêve » comme ils l'appelaient. Pour moi, ça tenait plus de la transe mais bon, tant que ça marchait…

Je me sentais mal aussi en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de m'avouer. J'avais été persuadée qu'ils chercheraient à me cacher la vérité à tout prix alors qu'au final ils ont décidé de me faire confiance… La moindre des choses exigerait que je fasse de même, mais j'en étais toujours incapable… Ce cristal avait une forte influence sur moi, comme un célèbre anneau qu'une créature appelait son « précieux ». Bon, je n'en étais pas arrivée là mais j'avais consciente d'en être dépendante.

Peu avant de commencer, on m'apprit que je pourrais aussi revoir quelques souvenirs plus récents, de ma vie juste avant Eldarya mais que surtout, je ne devais pas m'y accrocher pour ne pas rester « perdue ». Je compris que cet état s'apparentait à un coma car la personne ne réagit plus à rien, même aux stimuli brutaux comme des coups ou des coupures, son esprit est « ailleurs » et il ne peut revenir que par lui-même.

C'est pour ça qu'ils restaient tous avec moi, Leiftan, Miiko, Ezarel et Eweleïn, au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. Vu ce qu'ils venaient de me dire, je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pourrait m'aider mais soit, ça me rassurait quand même.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda l'elfe.

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Vraiment sûre ?

\- Certaine ! Imagine que je découvre que mes ancêtres étaient des elfes, je pourrais te charrier pendant des semaines !

\- Impossible, t'es pas assez raffinée ni intelligente. Mais des ogres c'est plus que probable.

\- Assez, vous deux, coupa Eweleïn. Allez, bois ça. Ca devrait agir quelques heures, mais le temps risque de passer différemment dans tes souvenirs. Concentre-toi uniquement sur deux choses : tes ancêtres, pour savoir qui ils sont, et la garde d'Eel, pour être sûre de revenir.

Je fixais la petite fiole dans ma main. La solution pour rentrer chez moi se trouvait peut-être là… il me suffisait de boire.

Je m'installais sur le divan. Eweleïn se plaça juste à côté. Mes yeux se fermèrent…

Je pris une grande inspiration, ouvrit la fiole et but son contenu cul-sec.


	8. A la recherche du passé

Après avoir vidé le contenu de la fiole, je me souviens juste avoir eu le temps de m'allonger sur le divan avant le noir complet.

L'instant d'après, j'ouvrai les yeux dans une pièce silencieuse. J'étais assise, immobile, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Je pensais voir les événements à la troisième personne mais pas du tout. Je voyais tout à la première personne. J'essayai de bouger, de me lever, ou au moins de tourner la tête, en vain. C'était réellement comme dans un rêve. On croit tout contrôler, car il s'agit de notre conscience et en même temps, on ne fait que subir ce qui se passe.

Ici, j'étais dans le passé, ça ne pouvait donc pas être mon corps qui était représenté alors qui était-ce ? Pour le moment, je ne voyais rien. Cette personne restait juste assise, pensive en fixant le mur vide en face.

La pièce était très simple, tout en bois, avec uniquement une table et une chaise. Je devinais que les propriétaires ne devaient pas être très riches car il y avait aussi des fissures et un peu de moisissures par endroit. La personne dont je partageais la conscience se mit à tapoter nerveusement la table. Elle était déterminée, je le sentais, mais aussi angoissée tout au fond. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer mais ça DEVAIT arriver, elle en était persuadée.

Une voix lui parvint soudain de l'extérieur. Trop lointaine pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais vu les bruits de pas et de métal, un groupe venait probablement d'arriver. Cela interpella la personne qui se leva pour écarter le rideau de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur un petit groupe d'hommes derrière la maison voisine mais rien d'autre.

L'inconnue changea ensuite de pièce pour entrer dans une chambre sans fenêtre. Il tomba alors sur un jeune homme, assis à une table éclairée par deux chandeliers tordus, en train de relire une lettre. Comme un encrier et une plume étaient juste à côté, je devinais qu'il venait de l'écrire.

\- Tu as fini ? Montre la moi.

C'était moi qui venais de parler. Enfin moi… La personne que je 'possédais' qui s'avérait être une femme, vu la voix. L'homme leva les yeux vers elle/moi et je ne remarquais qu'à ce moment-là son uniforme. Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit la lettre qu'il était en train de relire. A sa posture, je devinais que la femme lui était d'un rang supérieur car il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux et s'était légèrement courbé en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et je pus aussi la lire :

 _« An 183 de la deuxième ère du Cristal_

"L'Oracle s'est éveillé et a désigné son successeur. Désormais, il n'est plus permis d'écrire ni d'utiliser son nom mais ça m'importe peu. Le signal est clair.  
La Garde s'était préparée depuis de longs mois et est désormais prête à faire face à l'ennemi qui l'attend.  
Nous nous étions préparés à ce jour nous aussi, mais tu restes ma seule famille et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.  
Tâche de ne pas quitter le village et pense avant tout à te protéger.

J'ai reçu mes ordres, je pars demain. Inutile donc de répondre à ce message, je le recevrai trop tard, ou jamais.

Affectueusement,

Ton frère.

 _Gloire à la Souveraine, Mort au Cristal._ " »

« Mort au Cristal » ? « La Souveraine ? » Et cette histoire de successeur… je n'y comprenais rien mais tout paraissait grave. Il fallait que je retienne la date pour demander des informations plus tard.

\- Très bien, lança la femme. Je la ferai parvenir à ta famille dès que possible. Va rassembler les hommes maintenant.

L'homme la salua en frappant son poing contre sa poitrine puis partit d'un pas décidé, tandis que sa supérieure rangeait la lettre dans son manteau. Elle fit volte-face à son tour mais s'attarda un moment sur un petit miroir accroché au mur. Et c'est là que je la vis enfin…

Agée certainement d'à peine trente ans, ses yeux étaient violets, ses cheveux châtains et ses traits du visage étaient très similaires aux miens. Il ne s'agissait pas du même visage, non, ils étaient différents, plus matures mais je me retrouvais en elle et cette idée me fit paniquer l'espace d'un instant.

Je sentis mon esprit s'éloigner du corps de cette femme, les contours de la maison devinrent flous. Je dus user de toutes mes forces pour retourner à mon état d'origine. Je venais d'arriver, je ne pouvais pas me laisser destabiliser aussi facilement. Et puis, j'ignorais encore qui elle était réellement, bien que les éléments de la lettre n'engageaient rien de bon.

Elle remit ses cheveux en place, son manteau et surtout, accroché par une chaîne autour du cou, un éclat de cristal luisait paisiblement. Exactement le même que je m'efforçais de cacher à la Garde.

Tout devenait vraiment étrange, trop de coïncidences… Etait-il possible que ces souvenirs soient influencés par mon vécu ? Cela expliquerait la ressemblance entre cette femme et moi, puisque j'occupais son corps, et la présence du cristal. Quoique… si le cristal n'était pas supposé être là, elle ne l'aurait pas touché.

Lassée de se regarder, l'inconnue sortit à son tour de la maison.

Un petit groupe d'hommes alignés en rang l'accueillit mais elle leur accorda à peine un regard, continuant sa route. Ainsi elle semblait réellement être leur supérieure à tous… Ses pas la guidèrent à travers le village. Les quelques villageois mêlés à ce qui semblait être des soldats la regardaient passer et courbaient l'échine avec déférence à son passage. Je les entendais aussi murmurer mais elle n'y accordait toujours aucune attention.

« Pas le temps pour tout ça », pensait-elle.

Le village, et les alentours même, de ce que je voyais étaient tristes. Ca devait être l'automne ou l'hiver, les températures étaient basses, le sol humide voire boueux et les arbres avaient perdus toutes leurs feuilles. Au loin, je distinguais des montagnes dont le sommet, et même les pentes étaient recouverts de neige. Ils dominaient la vallée où se situait le village et l'enfermait dans un cocon de froid, à l'abri de la chaleur du soleil.

Les maisons elles-mêmes étaient très similaires à celles dont je venais de sortir. En bois de piètre qualité, parfois de travers, laissant entrer le vent mordant à l'intérieur, parfois seul des couvertures servaient de portes. Et pourtant des gens vivaient ici…

La femme arriva à ce qui semblait être la place du village. Entre deux grands arbres morts, une estrade en bois avait été construite et une foule s'était rassemblée devant. Tous s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer puis monter sur l'estrade.

L'homme qui écrivait la lettre l'y attendait, une épée dans les mains qu'il lui tendit. Elle la prit, puis l'attacha autour des hanches avant de faire face à la foule. Derrière elle, vinrent se placer huit gardes tout en armure dont il était impossible de voir le visage.

Il y avait des centaines de personnes, et même encore plus dans les alentours, sur leurs chevaux, avec leurs armes, leurs armures ou même leurs familiers. J'en reconnus quelques uns. Chestok, Ocemas, Spadel, Sgarkellogy,… Ils semblaient tous attendre les premiers mots de cette femme.

Celle-ci attendait que les derniers finissent de se rassembler pour s'adresser au plus de personnes possible. En attendant, elle se répétait ce qu'elle devait dire. Les bonnes paroles ? Ca n'avait jamais vraiment été pour elle, l'éloquence c'était bien pour les sages et rats de bibliothèque, elle, son rôle était de les guider lors du combat et les mener à la victoire, point barre. Mais quand on avait ce rôle qui était le sien, pas le choix, il fallait faire face à la foule.

\- Hier, nous avons appris une grave nouvelle, commença t-elle d'une voix forte. L'Oracle a choisi son Champion,

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule.

\- Nous savons tous ce que cela veut dire…

C'était bizarre, j'ignorais s'il s'agissait vraiment de sa voix, ou de la mienne.

\- Cela signifie que leur Cristal a une fois de plus refusé de nous porter secours ! Et comme si cet affront ne suffisait pas, il va envoyer ici son Champion nous défier !

Quelques protestations se firent entendre.

\- Je ne compte pas laisser ça arriver. Nous avons subi cette injustice pendant trop d'années ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire face ! A moins que vous comptiez vous laisser faire ?

D'autres protestations, plus nombreuses.

\- Regardez autour de vous ! Regardez ces terres boueuses, rocailleuses, balayées par un vent glacial, aucune terre fertile à l'horizon. Que des rochers, des arbres morts, des buissons, vous voulez vivre ici pour toujours ?

\- Non !

\- Lors de la guerre du Cristal, Eel nous a envoyé mourir ici sans l'ombre d'un regret. Allons-nous laisser tout cela impuni ?

\- Non !

\- Voulez- vous voir votre famille tomber sous les coups de la maladie et de la famine ? Non ! Notre Cristal m'a choisie pour nous libérer, pour quitter cette prison désertique. Qui que vous soyez, vampire, chimère, dragon, harpie, ogre ou simple humain, je vous promets en ce jour que je vous mènerai sur les terres d'Eel et obligerai leur Cristal à céder !

Exclamations de la foule. Tous voulaient partir d'ici pour aller vers des territoires plus accueillants, et moi je ne comprenais pas comment Eel avait pu envoyer des familles vivre ici et ensuite continuer à les chasser. L'inconnue elle, était très fière de l'effet qu'elle avait provoqué.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus calme et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Notre Cristal n'a rien à envier au leur. Parce qu'ils ne le voient pas, ils le croient faible et pourtant je suis là… Si lors des combats vous vous sentez perdu, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre cadeau car je suis son Champion.

Avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'impliquait cette dernière partie, la femme se retourna brusquement, main tendue.

Immédiatement, de larges plaques de glace recouvrirent le sol et se dirigèrent furieusement vers l'arrière de l'estrade. La glace se mit alors à s'assembler rapidement, par blocs entiers dans un vrombissement terrible pour former une sculpture de ce qui ressemblait à un autre Cristal. La structure s'immobilisa ensuite, seuls quelques craquements de glace se faisaient entendre.

Je ne revenais pas de ce que je venais de ressentir. Il avait suffit d'une seconde de volonté pour qu'un amas de puissance se dégage de la paume de la main et gèle et forme ce que j'avais désiré en à peine quelques secondes.

La foule était devenue hystérique, louant cette femme et son pouvoir.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers eux et sortit son épée du fourreau.

\- Qui est avec moi ? Ce soir, nous partons en guerre !

Ils la suivraient tous, tant qu'il y avait un espoir de quitter ces terres. Je sentais son excitation monter. Elle savait se battre, possédait des pouvoirs et avait une confiance en elle que je lui enviais. Comment la Garde d'Eel pourrait lui résister ? Sa cible n'était pas les civils, ils ne venaient pas pour les anéantir, ils voulaient juste quitter la misère et punir ceux qui les y avaient mis. Elle admira à nouveau un bref instant son œuvre de glace avant de se tourner vers les huit gardes aux visages dissimulés.

\- Partez en éclaireur jusque nos frontières, dégagez le passage le plus rapide et le plus sûr pour entrer sur leur territoire.

Les gardes se dispersèrent puis vint le tour de l'homme à la lettre.

\- Veille à ce que tout le monde soit prêt pour ce soir et fais-moi un rapport détaillé sur nos effectifs. Nous sommes plus nombreux que la Garde mais je veux savoir de combien.

J'étais impressionnée par sa manière de diriger les choses. Miiko était autoritaire elle aussi mais cette femme… chaque parole faisait loi et n'avait qu'une seule réponse « Madame, oui Madame », pas l'ombre d'un refus, encore moins d'une plainte.

Elle rangea son arme et descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre son familier, mais aussi monture, un Rawist. A son passage, les villageois et autres soldats l'effleuraient et aucun ne parvenait à détacher son regard de son cristal.

Son appréhension était passée. S'ils avaient réussi à réunir des hommes ici, alors le reste ne serait que formalités, ils auraient juste à tous les rassembler et avancer en un seul bloc.

L'hiver approchait, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre… Ils devaient arriver à la frontière avant les premières neiges, autrement ils seraient bloqués pour des mois et leurs forces seraient trop affaiblies ensuite pour engager le combat.

Une femme bloqua tout à coup mon passage.

\- Ma Dame, notre Cristal ne va pas…

Ma vue devint soudainement floue et le reste de la phrase se perdit. L'obscurité m'entoura très rapidement et je n'entendis plus rien.

Impossible de déterminer combien de temps cet état dura. Je crois même que je m'endormis pour de vrai.

\- ...y…ey… Hey ! Réveille-toi !

Je connaissais cette voix. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement et furent tout de suite agressés par une forte luminosité.

\- L'examen est fini ? demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui, le prof vient de ramasser les copies. Maintenant faut se bouger si on veut avoir des places.

\- Des places pour quoi ?

\- Comment tu peux oublier ça ? Pour le concert bien sûr !

Ah oui le concert ! Comment j'avais pu oublier ? Ca faisait des mois qu'on négociait avec nos parents pour y aller. Les places étaient mises en vente aujourd'hui et comme on avait réussi à obtenir un job d'été l'année dernière, on avait assez aujourd'hui pour s'offrir les entrées VIP, à condition d'arriver à temps aux guichets.

Je remballai mes affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair pour que Selena et moi partions immédiatement. Nous devions prendre le bus 32, descendre à l'arrêt de la Place de la République puis courir jusqu'au magasin où une file d'attente monstre nous attendait.

J'étais excitée comme jamais. Ce concert promettait d'être énorme, j'avais tellement hâte d'y être !

\- Tiens les filles, vous aussi vous avez couru pour arriver à temps ?

Je reconnus cette voix immédiatement. Nathan, mon coup de cœur depuis deux ans que je n'avais jamais osé aborder. Pour cause, il avait déjà une copine mais il traînait de temps à autre avec mes potes et moi et on s'entendait bien.

\- Je ne te savais pas fan de cette musique, lança mon amie.

\- Non pas vraiment, je viens acheter une place pour mon frère, ça sera son cadeau d'anniversaire. Essayez de pas vendre la mèche.

\- Promis !

Je crois que je rougissais à ce moment-là mais j'espérais tellement qu'un jour ça aille plus loin que l'amitié entre nous…

Mon portable sonna. C'était juste un message d'un numéro inconnu me disant « Réveille-toi ». Je haussais les épaules, pensant à une erreur et reprit le fil de la conversation.

Nous avancions petit à petit et je trépignais. J'acceptais volontiers une soirée entre amis pour demain quand on me bouscula.

Je m'excusais mais ne pouvais détacher mon regard des cheveux bleus de celui qui venait de me bousculer. Cette couleur me disait quelque chose. Où est-ce que je l'avais déjà vu ?

L'inconnu ne s'excusa pas mais me secoua fortement en ne disant qu'une chose :

\- Alaynna !

Le prénom fut un déclic. Les cheveux bleus, c'était l'autre énergumène elfique ! Et ça voulait dire aussi que tout ce qui m'entourait n'était pas réel.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Nathan et Selena qui s'étaient soudainement éloignés. Puis mon regard se baissa sur mes mains qui tenaient le fameux billet VIP du concert. Il était déjà tamponné et ma mémoire revint. J'y avais déjà assisté, trois mois avant mon arrivée à Eldarya, juste à la fin des examens.

Mes yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes et je repensais à Eldarya et ceux qui m'attendaient. Je les rouvris.

\- AH BORDEL, LA SALE… s'écria une voix furieuse.

Une violente douleur me transperça le crâne et je retombai lourdement sur le divan.

\- Enfin réveillée ! On a cru que tu t'étais perdue dans tes souvenirs, s'exclama Eweleïn.

\- Moi aussi j'avouerai… Rhaa pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?

Je me tenais le crâne qui me lançait toujours.

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?

Ezarel aussi se tenait le crâne et vu le sourire en coin de Miiko, je devinais qu'on s'était télescopé à mon réveil. Un détail me revint en mémoire cependant, je l'avais vu dans mes souvenirs, comment était-ce possible ?

\- Je t'ai vu dans mes souvenirs, mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas intervenir.

\- Si tu étais vraiment perdue, non, mais si tu l'as vu, tu devais être plus proche du réveil que nous le pensions.

L'infirmière me tendit un verre d'eau puis tous me regardèrent, attendant des informations.

\- Alors ? commença la kitsune. Tu as vu quelque chose d'utile ?

Je me mis à repenser tout ce à quoi j'avais assisté. Mais rien qui ne fournisse une réponse à notre question de départ.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de clair par rapport à mes ancêtres. Enfin… j'étais dans la peau d'une femme, mais j'ignore même son prénom !

\- Il n'y a pas de détails dont tu te souviens qui pourraient indiquer où tu te trouvais, à quelle époque ? N'importe quoi qui nous permettrait de trouver par nous-même, m'encouragea Leiftan.

\- Elle a parlé d'une guerre… je crois que c'est elle qui l'a commencée… Après… Ah j'ai vu une lettre ! La date était…deuxième ère du Cristal, mais l'année…

\- La deuxième ère ? Ca correspondrait à la deuxième guerre du Cristal… admit Miiko.

\- Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir que le camp adverse était dirigé par une femme, même si c'est eux qui ont commencé la guerre, contesta Ezarel.

\- C'est pourtant bien ce dont je me souviens. Tout le monde la respectait et elle…

\- Et pour la date ? coupa Leiftan. Tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien.

\- Ah si ! C'était en l'an…180… je sais plus la fin…

\- 183 ? demanda l'elfe. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, la deuxième guerre a commencé en 183, peu avant l'hiver.

\- C'est ça ! La lettre était destinée à la famille d'un des membres de cette armée. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu un prénom quelconque.

\- Très bien. Pour le moment repose toi et si tu peux, écris le plus de détails possible, tout ce que tu as vu, écris le maintenant pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier. Je vais voir Kero et lui demander s'il peut faire des recherches. Si cette femme était vraiment haut placé, on en a peut-être des traces.

A part approuver, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Je repensais surtout à ce souvenir de mon monde. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce jour-là que trois mois plus tard je disparaîtrais ?

Avec l'approbation d'Eweleïn, je sortis de l'infirmerie et retournai à ma chambre. La nuit allait tomber très bientôt et je n'avais pas faim. Je me couchai donc après avoir mis par écrit tout ce dont je me souvenais. Je gardai juste pour moi la partie concernant mes amis, ça ne les regardait pas.


	9. Avis de tempête

La nuit ne fut pas une nuit de repos. Comme si mon esprit n'était pas assez malmené, revoir les visages de deux amis avait fait remonter tout un tas de souvenirs qui me rappelaient que je n'avais pas ma place ici. D'autant plus si on pensait que j'avais été vraiment témoin de la vie d'une de mes ancêtres… Ezarel avait dit que « le camp adverse avait commencé la guerre » et de ce que j'avais vu, cette femme allait la commencer et menaçait la Garde. Cela signifiait donc que mon ancêtre faëlienne était une ennemie d'Eel ? Et moi aussi par la même occasion ? J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça… pas du tout. En plus on ignorait toujours quel était mon côté faëlien.

N'arrivant pas à dormir convenablement, je me levai à l'aube pour me rendre à la bibliothèque et commencer à chercher des informations sur cette guerre. J'y trouvais Kero, coincé entre deux tours de livres faisant dangereusement penser à la célèbre tour de Pise.

\- Oh bonjour, déjà levée ? m'accueillit-il.

\- Oui, j'ai trop envie de savoir la vérité sur cette femme alors j'ai pensé donner un coup de main.

Kero soupira mais sourit en même temps.

\- Ca serait pas de refus, j'ai travaillé dessus toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ? Miiko était si impatiente que ça ?

\- Et bien….

Il devint tout à coup rouge, très embarrassé et je crus deviner pourquoi.

\- C'est parce que mon ancêtre était une ennemie c'est ça ?

\- Et bien… répéta t-il.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. On choisit pas sa famille… Tu n'as donc rien trouvé ?

Essayons plutôt d'être productif et de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Elle devait être plus qu'une simple ennemie ayant démarré une guerre, enfin je l'espérais.

\- Non malheureusement. Nous avons des informations sur le déroulement de la guerre, sur nos actions, les actions ennemies mais aucune sur ceux qui dirigeaient la rébellion.

\- J'ai vu où vivaient ces gens, comment la garde d'Eel a pu les laisser vivre ainsi ?

Kero leva le nez de son livre et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- C'est dur à expliquer… Même après avoir lu toute la nuit, je n'ai pas toutes les informations sur ce qui s'est passé. Certes il y avait des civils qui n'avaient rien demandé, mais il y avait aussi de simples opposants à la Garde qui voulaient le Cristal. C'est une source importante d'énergie pour tout être vivant, comme tu le sais, et certains peuvent contrôler cette énergie… Ils auraient alors été les maîtres de ce pouvoir.

\- Ca n'a pas de sens… murmurai-je.

\- Tu dis ça car tu n'as jamais vu la magie à l'œuvre en dehors des flammes de Miiko, expliqua calmement Kero.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils voudraient le Cristal ici, alors qu'ils avaient le leur ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il y a un deuxième Cristal, non ?

Kero me regarda comme si j'étais soudainement devenue folle et nia de la tête.

\- Non, il n'y a que notre Cristal, sinon pourquoi se rebeller ?

\- Pour fuir des conditions de vie médiocres.

Il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement à déterminer si je pensais ce que je disais.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Kero, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a parlé d'un autre Cristal. Elle avait même des pouvoirs, elle contrôlait la glace.

En plus d'avoir parlé de ce cristal, elle en avait même crée une réplique de glace.

\- Intéressant… souffla le bibliothécaire. Si tu l'as vu, alors ça devrait être vrai, les potions ne provoquent pas d'illusions. Mais une telle femme se serait fait remarquer sur le champ de bataille, pourquoi n'avons-nous absolument aucune trace ?

Je haussai les épaules, incapable de répondre à cette question. Nous avons ensuite repris nos recherches. Kero choisissait les livres susceptibles de contenir des informations et que je pouvais lire, puis nous les parcourions.

Ykhar nous rejoignit dans la matinée et commença par finir son propre travail avant de fouiller les livres à son tour. Nous parlions peu, sauf pour échanger sur notre manque d'informations…

Au bout de plus de trois voire quatre heures sans résultats, je me levai et proposai à tout le monde de leur prendre quelque chose à boire. Je pris ensuite la direction des cuisines où Karuto prit ma commande avec son amabilité habituelle. Il la réalisa toutefois avec une rapidité sans pareille et je revins donc à la bibliothèque en cinq minutes.

Kero et Ykhar étaient toujours affairés sur leurs livres à la différence qu'une tête aux cheveux bleus avait débarqué. Il me vit arriver avec les boissons et interrompit ses recherches. Enfin, je supposais qu'il était à la recherche d'un bouquin.

\- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui m'accueille comme il se doit ! Trop aimable de m'apporter un rafraîchissement, chantonna t-il avec son éternel sourire.

\- Bas les pattes, c'est pas pour toi.

Imperturbable, je donnais les commandes respectivement aux deux travailleurs et ignorais sciemment l'elfe. Je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de m'intéresser à sa petite personne. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire aussi je replis ma place devant les livres. Cependant il ne lâcha pas l'affaire, sans doute car il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Tu sais, je me suis posé pas mal de question par rapport à hier. Bien sûr je pouvais pas voir ce que tu voyais, mais tu murmurais parfois, et y avait des choses intéressantes…

\- Mais oui bien sûr… Et qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu entendre ?

\- Juste un prénom… un certain « Nathan ».

Quelle plaie cet énergumène… En plus c'était possible. Si je l'avais vu dans les souvenirs, il avait pu entendre quelques éléments.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit son prénom…

Pas la peine de me défiler, je ne savais pas mentir, sauf quand il s'agissait « d'omettre » quelques détails.

\- Pourtant si, tu le murmurais d'une manière très révélatrice. Notre petite humaine a donc un compagnon.

\- Non…

Ezarel s'approcha de moi alors que je tentais désespérément de paraître concentrée sur mon livre, mais l'illusion ne fonctionnait pas. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue.

\- Pas la peine de mentir. Ta voix était amoureuse et tu rougissais.

Je me tournai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit « non », il n'est pas mon compagnon, c'est juste un… attrait. Enfin… il ETAIT juste un attrait.

A la mention du passé, l'elfe comprit que c'était un sujet à ne pas aborder et recula. Je crus même percevoir un discret « désolé » très vite occulté par la voix sonnante d'Ykhar.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Une gravure.

Intrigués, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés autour de la table de la brownie. Elle nous montra alors le rouleau contenant la représentation d'une femme.

Vue de trois quart, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à l'inconnue du miroir.

\- C'est elle, dis-je.

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, commenta Kero et confirmant que je n'avais pas halluciné.

\- Il y a une description, déclara Ezarel en prenant le rouleau pour lui.

Ne nous laissant pas admirer la gravure plus longuement, il se mit à lire la description.

\- En 183, un groupe armé du Nord entra en rébellion contre la Garde d'Eel. Numériquement supérieur à nos forces, ils étaient dirigés par une femme nommée… Alaynna.

Tout le monde se mit à me fixer. J'ignorais que mon prénom était le même que le sien ! C'était vraiment trop étrange. Je haussai les épaules l'air de dire « me demandez pas, j'en sais rien ». Ezarel continua.

\- Très respectée des rebelles, ils étaient persuadés qu'elle renverserait la Garde et s'emparerait du pouvoir. Aisément reconnaissable à ses yeux violets et son Rawist qui lui servait de monture, on lui attribuait une grande habileté au combat et un excellent sens de la stratégie… Et bien… on se demande si elle peut vraiment être ton ancêtre.

\- Tais-toi et continue, lui ordonna Ykhar avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.

\- Ok, ok… Mais ce qui la distinguait de tous les autres étaient ses pouvoirs, contenus dans un éclat de cristal qu'elle portait constamment autour du cou.

Je me retins à grand peine de porter ma main à mon collier. Non…. Mon éclat ne pouvait pas être SON éclat, ça faisait trop de coïncidences. Comment aurait-il pu arriver là ?

\- Cette magicienne était toujours accompagnée de sa garde rapprochée, huit femmes dont on ne distinguait jamais le visage et appartenant exclusivement à son clan. Le clan des Banshees des Terres Désolées.

Ezarel arrêta de parler, fixant les mots écrits sur le parchemin. Je m'approchais pour relire. Des banshees ? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, mais impossible de me rappeler où. Ykhar prit le rouleau des mains de l'elfe.

\- Des banshees vraiment ? demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Ca expliquerait tout, commenta Kero. Les banshees sont en apparence humaines et se distinguent surtout par leurs pouvoirs.

\- Comme des sorcières ? demandai-je.

\- C'est ça…

\- Avec un attrait pour la Mort, lâcha amèrement Ezarel qui était resté dans son coin. Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

Sur ces mots, il quitta simplement la pièce, nous laissant nous trois sur cette découverte.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune information sur comment cette femme se serait retrouvée dans mon monde. On ignorait même si elle avait fui ou été tuée dans une bataille, on ne savait rien d'autre. Toutefois, il était certain pour eux que je descendais d'elle et donc que j'étais en partie banshee, car leur potion montrait toujours la vérité. Cela voulait-il dire que je maîtriserai la glace moi aussi ? Cette idée me plaisait assez, je dois l'avouer. J'espérais juste que je ne devrais pas révéler que je possédais un éclat du cristal pour ça.

Miiko et les autres furent informés immédiatement de nos découvertes. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et on venait me poser des questions sur les banshees, comme si j'en savais plus simplement car c'était dans mon ADN.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je dus même subir des « tests » en tout genre venant de Nevra, de Chrome ou même de Karen pour savoir si j'avais d'autres caractéristiques spéciales, comme le don d'invisibilité si on me faisait sursauter, l'apparition d'ailes si on me faisait tomber dans le vide –j'ai réussi à esquiver celui-là-,… Malheureusement, à part m'ennuyer, tout cela ne faisait rien.

Au milieu de tout ceci, il y avait toutefois une chose qui me dérangeait. Ezarel, d'habitude si taquin, ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je me mis même à penser qu'il m'évitait. La veille, on m'avait demandé d'aller lui chercher des ingrédients car j'allais au marché et c'est Alajéa qui me fit la transmission alors que je l'avais croisé cinq minutes auparavant. J'avais même tenté de le taquiner à mon tour mais aucune réaction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Valkyon me fixait, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, oui. Dis-moi… tu ne trouves pas qu'Ezarel est étrange ces derniers temps ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… depuis qu'on a découvert qui était mon ancêtre, j'ai l'impression que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Non rien… c'est sûrement juste une impression.

Valkyon m'observa encore de longues secondes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton ancêtre. Elle s'est peut-être opposée à la Garde, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on s'opposera à toi.

Il avait visé juste, cette pensée ne me quittait pas depuis que j'avais lu tous les haut-faits de la guerre qu'elle avait causée. Cela dit, ça me rassurait d'entendre qu'on ne me le reprochait pas. J'ignorais si c'était vrai, car j'étais persuadée au fond que ça les influencerait, même inconsciemment, mais j'aimais l'entendre dire. Cependant Ezarel était bel et bien distant en ce moment.

J'allais parler d'autre chose avec Valkyon quand quelqu'un nous interrompit, il fallait que tout le monde se rassemble dans la salle des portes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous rassemblés à l'endroit demandé et Leiftan se tenait en haut des marches. Chrome tournait autour de Karen et Alajéa cherchait à lui faire un calin pour une raison qui m'échappait. En tout cas, Ezarel n'était pas loin en grande conversation avec Nevra. Mon côté narcissique supposa qu'ils devaient parler de moi mais impossible de le savoir.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait, interrompit Leiftan.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je vais être très bref. Il y a moins d'une heure, nous avons reçu l'avis d'une tempête.

Brouhaha soudain, la mine de Valkyon se renfrognit.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? lui murmurai-je.

\- Oui, écoute, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Un peu de calme. La tempête devrait faire rage dès ce soir, aussi je demande à la garde Ombre de transmettre l'information au refuge d'Eel, à la garde Obsidienne de s'occuper du marché, forcez les marchants à fermer dès maintenant, et à la garde Absynthe, patrouillez en dehors du refuge pour vous assurer que personne ne se trouve dehors lorsque les vents frapperont ici. Qu'une autre partie s'assure que des remèdes soient prêts pour accueillir les blessés, Ezarel, Eweleïn, je vous laisse gérer ça. Valkyon, Nevra, à votre tour, je ne veux personne dans les rues ce soir. Allez, faites vite et ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement.

Leiftan partit sur ces mots alors que le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Les tempêtes n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir certes, mais je me demandais si la Garde pouvait assurer la sécurité de tout le monde.

\- Valkyon ! interpella Nevra. Il nous faudrait quelques membres de ta garde pour prévoir un lieu d'accueil si les villages alentours sont gravement touchés.

\- Oui bien sûr, je t'envoie quelques personnes. Tu as vu Jamon ?

\- Avec Miiko, sûrement dans la salle du Cristal.

\- Très bien, je vais organiser tout ça, à plus tard.

Valkyon partit de son côté et des membres de la garde Ombre rejoignirent Nevra.

\- Karen, rassemble une vingtaine d'Ombres et prévoyez un endroit pour accueillir des réfugiés. Des Obsidiens vont vous rejoindre. Chrome, Alaynna et tous les autres, allez au village vous assurer que tout le monde rentre chez soi et donnez-leur les consignes habituelles. Si vous n'avez pas le temps de revenir au QG avant le début de la tempête, abritez-vous où vous pouvez mais ne restez pas dehors.

Quand il eut fini de donner ses instructions, Chrome me tira vers la sortie pour nous diriger vers le refuge.

A peine la grande porte franchie, des gardes se mirent à souffler dans des cornes dont le son résonna dans tout le refuge. Dès que les habitants entendirent les cors, tous commencèrent à se précipiter pour rentrer chez eux.

\- On va aller aux portes et accueillir tous ceux qui reviennent de la forêt ou de la plage, me signala Chrome.

\- Tout le monde pourra s'abriter ?

\- Espérons… au refuge, nous n'avons pas souvent de gros dégâts mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup de personnes sont venues et les maisons ne sont pas toutes finies. A la dernière tempête, une dizaine de personnes sont mortes dans les villages alentours et beaucoup ont aussi été blessées. Dans ces cas-là, on s'arrange pour prendre en charge le plus de monde possible mais… il n'y a pas un nombre infini de places, alors on fait en sorte de prévenir tout le monde pour minimiser les dégâts.

Son discours se voulait encourageant mais si les maisons s'effondraient, on ne pourrait rien y faire… Je ne me souvenais pas de quand datait la dernière tempête que j'avais affrontée. En fait si, j'en avais vécu une mais j'étais encore enfant, autant dire que les souvenirs à ce sujet sont assez dispersés.

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés à la porte principale ainsi qu'aux portes qui l'encadraient. Chrome me demanda de monter dans l'une d'entre elle et guetter les personnes retournant au QG alors qu'il allait donner les instructions aux gardes. Ceux-ci avaient entendu le son des cors et avait relayé l'appel grâce à leurs propres cors dans les tours, mais ils ignoraient que faire ensuite.

Ils me laissèrent passer dans la tour où je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrivai au sommet, essoufflée, et contemplai l'entrée du refuge. Des personnes revenaient en courant, je voyais des mères tenir leur enfant par la main pour les faire aller plus vite ou tout simplement des autres membres de la Garde. Quelques-uns de la garde Absynthe arrivèrent d'ailleurs, comme Leiftan l'avait demandé et s'occupèrent de s'assurer que tout le monde était rentré.

De mon poste d'observation, je pouvais aussi voir au loin, par-dessus la forêt et à l'ouest, la mer. Au dessus des flots, je distinguais une masse noire qui s'approchait dangereusement. Il était même possible de voir des éclairs zébrer la masse par moments et le vent avait commencé à se lever.

\- Les hommes valides, allez au hall du refuge, nous avons besoin d'aide, les femmes et les enfants, rentrez chez vous et barricadez les portes et les fenêtres.

Chrome donnait les instructions avec une assurance que j'avais rarement vu chez lui. Toutefois l'évidence était là : face à cette tempète, nous pourrons juste attendre, ou peut-être espérer qu'elle ne soit pas aussi forte qu'il y paraissait.

Chrome et moi avons assuré le retour des personnes et des membres de la garde absynthe un long moment, au point que nous étions probablement les derniers à rentrer au QG. Les gardes assignés à aux portes devaient y rester tout le long de la tempête. Pour cela, ils avaient rassemblés une partie des vivres et de l'eau dans une seule pièce où ils resteraient jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

Une pluie battante avait commencé à tomber et j'étais déjà entièrement trempée. Le vent était lui aussi très fort et les arbres ployaient dangereusement. Chrome m'interpella pour me signaler qu'il était appelé ailleurs pour donner un coup de main et que je devais donc rester seule quelques temps.

Je restai donc en haut de la Tour encore quelques instants, frigorifiée jusqu'aux os par la pluie et le vent qui brouillant en plus ma vue, m'empêchant de voir si quelqu'un ou quoique ce soit arrivait. Cela dit, de mémoire tout le monde était revenu, y compris les Absynthes. Je redescendis donc de la Tour et ordonnai aux gardes qui resteraient là de fermer la porte.

Pour ma part, je repris de suite la direction du QG en espérant croiser Chrome qui repartit dans cette direction. Quelques gardiens et gardiennes courraient encore mais tout le monde retournait se mettre à l'abri et bientôt le refuge, le marché, les jardins, tout fut désert.

Je me mis moi-même à courir pour entrer à bout de souffle dans le bâtiment dont Jamon allait fermer les portes. Au loin, Chrome me fit signe à travers la foule pour me signaler qu'il était bien rentré. Je le saluai aussi et allai lui demander si on devait attendre d'autres instructions quand on me saisit soudainement l'épaule.

\- Toi là ! Tu comptais nous enfermer à l'extérieur ? m'agressa un homme accompagné d'une femme, tous deux semblant appartenir à la garde Absynthe vu la couleur de leurs vêtements.

\- Qu…quoi ? Je n'ai enfermé personne !

Tous deux étaient trempés comme moi et semblaient réellement persuadés que je leur avais fait du tort. Ils élevèrent encore la voix, les visages des autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers nous.

\- C'est qui cette bleue encore ? continua l'homme.

\- Tu t'rends compte si tu avais enfermé des villageois dehors ? reprit de plus belle la femme. C'est pourtant pas compliqué de compter non ?

\- Il pleut averses ! On ne voit rien à plus de trois mètres ! Même des tours on ne voyait rien au-delà des portes ! répondis-je.

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire alors que j'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs ! Enfin… maintenant je doutais puisque, comme je venais de le dire, je ne voyais rien et avais donc pu ne pas remarquer d'autres personnes.

\- Comment on a pu accepter que tu rentres dans une des gardes ? C'est toi l'étrangère qu'a débarqué de nulle part dans la forêt, non ? Vaudrait mieux que tu te terres dans un coin et que tu laisses les professionnels faire, vociférait l'homme sans discontinuer.

Tout le monde nous regardait et je restais interdite. C'était la première fois qu'on me montrait autant d'hostilité juste car je ne venais pas de ce monde. Dans un coin de l'œil, Chrome allait intervenir mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? tonna la voix d'Ezarel.

Il fendit la foule pour nous rejoindre, regarda rapidement les membres de sa garde et me dévisagea de haut en bas. Il semblait toujours aussi hostile envers moi et j'ignorais encore pourquoi. Il demanda à nouveau ce qui se passait et le duo répéta ses accusations auxquelles je répondis avec la même véhémence quand ils revinrent à aborde mon origine étrangère.

\- Mon origine n'a rien à voir avec ce dont vous m'accusez ! Je ne…

\- Tais-toi à la fin ! coupa sèchement Ezarel. Ton origine a tout à faire ici au contraire ! De ce monde ou pas, tu es une banshee et tu ne feras qu'apporter la mort et finiras traîtresse comme ta rebelle d'ancêtre !

Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est exactement passé à ce moment-là. Ce fut comme si j'étais frappé par la foudre… et mon poing partit.

Je frappai Ezarel en plein dans la mâchoire si fort qu'il s'effondra à moitié sur l'homme derrière lui, celui qui m'accusait quelques secondes plutôt.

Ce n'était pas la tristesse qui m'envahissait, ni la surprise, mais une rage que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Tout était plus clair à présent.

Ezarel se releva d'un bond, toujours aussi mauvais. J'allais le frapper à nouveau mais la poigne forte de Nevra me retint.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cet imbécile le mérite ! Il m'ignore pendant des jours sans raison et m'accuse de les trahir parce que je suis une banshee ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Je me dégageai de la poigne du vampire et plongeai mon regard dans celui de l'elfe.

\- Maintenant il a une vraie raison de me haïr.

Quelques pas en arrière avant de me retourner… et tomber sur Miiko aux côtés de Jamon qui avait dû la prévenir. Seulement, j'étais dans un tel état de colère que je n'avais strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire. Nos regards se croisèrent et sa désapprobation se lisait clairement. Je l'ignorais et la contournai simplement pour rejoindre ma chambre et me sécher enfin. La foule s'écarta pour me laisser passer et le silence répondit aux questions d'Alajéa et de Karenn.

J'avais été sotte de me fier aux garçons.


	10. Faire face aux conséquences

Le lendemain de la tempête, ma colère contre Ezarel n'était toujours pas retombée. C'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi me haïssait-il juste pour avoir appris mon ascendance faery ? Est-ce que j'avais tourné le dos à Nevra parce qu'il était un vampire ? Est-ce que j'avais fait la même chose à Chrome ? Miiko ? Jamon ? Ou même encore lui ? Pourtant il y a des mois encore j'aurais dit que l'existence de ces races était impossible, et les voilà non ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de mal envers lui et c'est pour ça que son attitude m'enrageait encore plus. Tout ça sans compter les deux autres gardiens que j'avais –sans doute- enfermé dehors par mégarde et qui me considéraient incompétente juste car je venais de la Terre. Cette idée leur avait-elle été insufflée par Ezarel d'ailleurs ? Je m'attendais à tout maintenant…

Avant même que l'aube pointe, on vint doucement frapper à ma porte. C'était Chrome qui m'informait qu'on avait besoin de nous pour faire les rapports des dégâts. Il ne me réveilla pas de toute façon, le vacarme des vents et de l'orage m'avait maintenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit.

Comme à mon habitude, je pris mon cristal dans ma main et constatai qu'il était gelé. Pas d'importance, je n'avais pas besoin de réconfort.

* * *

Chrome et moi sommes arrivés à la Salle des portes en même temps que d'autres binômes. Nous avions déjà nos instructions et… il n'y avait rien de réjouissant. Tous les soigneurs avaient été déployés suite au nombre important de blessés au Refuge ou même au dehors, dans d'autres villages. La tempête avait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts que prévu et des parties du Refuge et même du QG étaient à reconstruire. La priorité était de s'occuper des réfugiés et j'avais donc été assignée avec Chrome pour écouter les requêtes des sinistrés et tout recopier sur parchemin.

Rien qu'en passant par le marché, nous pouvions constater la violence des vents. Arbres arrachés qui s'étaient abattus sur des vitrines, toits parfois éventrés, des maisonnettes même rasées,… Ca faisait un choc alors qu'hier encore des centaines de personnes bavardaient et commerçaient ici.

Alors que nous passions par les Jardins pour rejoindre le Refuge, nous avons aperçus Miiko en grande conversation avec les trois chefs de garde. Impossible de les éviter, il faudrait passer à côté d'eux, tout ce que je ne voulais pas pour le moment. Chrome me lança un drôle de regard, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Je lui dis simplement de ne pas s'en préoccuper, il fallait aller au plus vite sur place.

Le groupe nous vit, bien sûr, mais je fis de mon mieux pour faire celle qui ne s'en préoccupait pas, comme si rien ne s'était passé hier. Je finis par remarquer tout de même qu'une partie de la joue d'Ezarel était plus foncée là où je l'avais frappé. Et bien, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais assez de force pour qu'il ait une marque, les entraînements portaient leurs fruits. Je ressentis tout de même un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était moi qui avait osé frapper quelqu'un, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée dans mon monde. Toutefois, ce remord fut très vite effacé quand je repensais à l'attitude de l'elfe. Une multitude de surnoms me vinrent en tête mais je me taisais.

Chrome passa le groupe en premier. Je vis bien qu'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins interrompus, comme s'ils voulaient m'interpeller mais non, le secours aux réfugiés n'était-il pas plus important ? Ils n'allaient pas entrer en grande discussion sur les événements d'hier MAINTENANT? Et bien si…

\- Alaynna…, appela étrangement doucement la voix d'Ezarel.

J'allais l'ignorer royalement mais il me prit par le bras quasi immédiatement.

Je me retournai et me dégageai sèchement.

\- Va te faire Ezarel ! On n'a plus rien à se dire.

Voilà tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Chrome s'était arrêté mais je repris mon chemin avec la ferme intention de le rejoindre et de faire ce pour quoi on m'avait réveillé ce matin.

\- Alaynna reste là ! lança fermement la voix de Miiko.

Je me pincai la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas lui désobéir à elle, pas encore… Quoique… mais après j'en entendrai parler encore pour des semaines et des semaines. Bon, il me restait plus qu'à écouter son sermon alors… Au pire je ferai comme lors des cours de philo, faire semblant d'écouter…

Je fis signe à Chrome de continuer son chemin et rejoignis donc la kitsune de mauvaise grâce sans même chercher à le cacher. Elle me fixa longuement en silence, s'attendant certainement à ce que je dise quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? finit-elle par me sortir.

\- Dire quoi ? dis-je en faisant semblant d'ignorer de quoi elle parlait. Ooh par rapport à hier ? Vous espérez quand même pas que je m'excuse pour l'avoir frappé ?

Ma voix était cassante et je me fichais que Nevra et Valkyon soient là, témoins de la scène. C'était assez, j'en avais marre qu'ils me voient comme une pauvre petite fille perdue qui est trop stupide pour comprendre quoique ce soit et qui n'ose rien faire.

\- Tu as quand même frappé un Chef de garde en face des autres gardiens, tu ne comptes pas t'en tirer sans rien ?

\- A vrai dire si… étant donné que lui-même m'a insulté en face de tous les autres gardiens sans raison, j'estime que mon poing était peu cher payé.

\- Je ne… commença Ezarel.

\- Oh toi la ferme ! coupai-je sèchement. Tu en as assez dit hier.

\- Il suffit ! intervint Miiko avant que ça s'envenime. Tu dois comprendre que…

\- NON !

La kitsune me regarda à moitié surprise, à moitié choquée que j'ose l'interrompre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre dites-moi ? Que je ne connais rien à cet endroit ? Que je ne PEUX PAS comprendre cet endroit car je n'en suis pas originaire ? Que mes ancêtres étaient des traîtres donc c'est normal que tout le monde soit soudainement hostile envers moi comme si j'étais l'ennemie n°1 ?

Elle allait répondre mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

\- Quel est mon tort ? Avoir les mauvais ancêtres ? Faire partie de la mauvaise race ? Bordel ça remonte à des siècles ! J'ignorais tout il y a encore une semaine ! Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de perdre mon temps ici à servir le repas à Monsieur Ezarel alors que ma f…

Je m'interrompis soudainement pour reprendre mes esprits. Non… je n'allais pas reparler de ma famille encore une fois, ça en devenait minable et ils connaissaient très bien ma situation de toute façon.

Je baissais les bras, au sens propre comme au figuré.

\- Tu sais…, tenta Nevra.

\- Non, je ne sais pas justement ! Tout comme je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi je suis arrivée ici. Ah si… on sait comment, mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne voulais pas être sèche envers Nevra mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne me contrôlais plus.

\- Bon… je suis là pour assister les sinistrés de la tempête et je me doute qu'il y a beaucoup de boulot alors laissez-moi faire mon travail. Ensuite vous pourrez m'enfermer aux cachots si ça vous chante, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

\- C'est sans doute mieux oui, approuva Miiko. Je te ferai appeler quand tu te seras calmée.

*C'est ça, dans tes rêves* pensai-je.

Je ne m'attardai pas plus que nécessaire et fis très rapidement demi-tour pour aller rejoindre Chrome qui galérait seul avec Karenn, venue en renfort. La vampire tenta de m'arracher des infos sur ce qui s'était passé avec le quatuor, mais je ne pus que lui répondre qu'Ezarel et Miiko pouvaient aller au diable et se mettre leur sermon là où le soleil ne brille jamais car je ne m'excuserai pas.

Ma soudaine franchise cloua les deux sur place et ils n'osèrent plus me parler un certain temps.

* * *

Comme prévu, la montagne de travail représentait en fait toute une chaîne montagneuse. La file des personnes sinistrées ne désemplissait pas et j'avais des crampes à force d'écrire tous les noms des personnes et ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Voir la souffrance de ces réfugiés qui avaient déjà dû passer par tant d'épreuves refroidit toute la colère qui bouillonnait jusque-là. Je faisais de mon mieux pour les rassurer mais nous sentions, Chrome, Karenn et moi, que certains dommages seraient irréparables, tant matériels qu'émotionnels.

Je repensai aux catastrophes naturelles dans mon monde. Parfois prévues, mais sous estimées ou non prévues du tout, le choc psychologique était toujours sans aucun doute la conséquence la plus difficile à appréhender et soigner.

Le pire c'est que, de ma chambre, je n'avais pas eu l'impression que la tempête avait été si violente. Bien sûr il y avait eu des vents très violents, j'avais entendu la pluie marteler ma fenêtre pendant des heures mais j'avais réussi à m'endormir et au réveil tout était fini.

Heureusement, tous les gardiens avaient fait de l'excellent travail et il y avait assez de places pour accueillir tous les réfugiés, sans compter la solidarité des familles avec des habitations non touchées qui avaient accepté d'accueillir d'autres sinistrés. Le plus dur à organiser était en fait les interventions à l'extérieur, notamment pour les soigneurs qui devaient courir d'un village à l'autre et parfois même avec le QG pour avoir les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions de soin.

Deux autres gardiens sont venus nous remplacer vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Nous avons alors amené toutes les requêtes à la bibliothèque qui semblait être devenue un quartier général dans le quartier général.

\- Non, non, non, la gestion de l'inventaire c'est près de l'étagère I, « i » comme « inventaire », ça vous parle ? Les listes de noms des réfugiés près de la lettre R, « r » comme « refuge », vous avez compris le système maintenant ? Et par pitié faites attention il y a une table pour les réfugiés accueillis par nous et une autre pour ceux allant chez d'autres familles, ne vous trompez pas !

Nous sommes restés scotchés en voyant Kero donner ses instructions comme un petit chef. Lui d'habitude si timide semblait tenir les reines de sa bibliothèque d'une main de fer.

\- Hey toi là bas ! Ne remets pas ce livre n'importe où ! Ils ont chacun leur place, celui-là c'est étagère M rang 8 ! Vous trois, c'est pour quoi ?

Il nous interpella d'une voix si autoritaire que nous avons mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Alors ? insista t-il.

\- Rapport des dommages, expliqua Chrome.

\- Refuge ou villages ?

\- Refuge

\- Là-bas, étagère « d », la table pour les rapports du Refuge.

Il nous laissa ainsi et partit continuer à houspiller un autre binôme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Oui, oui, je sais les Obsis, il faut envoyer des demandes d'aide pour la nourriture, vous pensez que j'ai le temps ? Ykhar s'en charge à la cuisine, ne venez plus m'interrompre et allez la voir.

C'est sur ces ordres véhéments que nous avons déposé nos rapports rapidement sur la table avant de nous esquiver.

\- Si un jour on attaque le QG, soyez sûr que je me planquerai à la bibliothèque derrière Kero. J'ai mal pour celui qui osera déplacer ne serait-ce qu'un livre sans sa permission. Miiko a du se réincarner en lui, lancai-je.

Les deux autres pouffèrent avant que nous soyons appelés pour aider à l'extérieur, il fallait déblayer les routes en forêt pour qu'on puisse amener de l'aide d'autres villages moins touchés.

* * *

La journée fut extrêmement chargée et je ne pus manger qu'une fois la nuit tombée, et encore, je me contentai d'un sandwich, trop fatiguée pour avaler plus. Miiko qui avait pourtant promis de me faire appeler ne donna pas de nouvelles. Ca ne m'inquiéta pas, au vu des dégâts et des sinistrés à prendre en charge, elle avait dû être occupée comme nous tous. Mon seul problème était que ça ne faisait que décaler ce qui allait me tomber dessus, mais même si ma colère était redescendue, je ne regrettais toujours rien de ce que j'avais fait ou dit à Ezarel.

Mes mains étaient extrêmement abimées. Il y avait eu tellement de branches ou même carrément d'arbres à débarrasser que mes mains avaient fini couvertes de cloques et de coupures. En temps normal, j'aurai demandé un baume ou autre mais là, Eweleïn devait certainement se reposer après avoir couru toute la journée d'un endroit à un autre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis plus à l'aise et plongeai mes mains dans de l'eau froide pour les soulager. J'étais épuisée mais je sentais que demain ne serait pas plus facile. J'allais me changer avant de me coucher quand je vis la chaîne autour de mon cou. Après tout, le cristal m'avait déjà soigné, est-ce qu'il pourrait recommencer ? Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Je plaçai donc le cristal dans mon poing et le serrai. Il était toujours aussi froid qu'au matin alors que la dernière fois, il avait chauffé. J'allais le remettre autour du cou quand je lâchai un gémissement de douleur.

Mon poing était paralysé, je n'arrivai plus à le rouvrir même en m'aidant de mon autre main mais surtout , le cristal s'était mis à geler. Le froid se répandait dans toute ma main au point de me brûler.

\- B… bordel arrête !

Parler à un cristal était très certainement stupide mais je voulais juste que la douleur s'arrête. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux et me brouillaient la vue mais ça ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

\- Alaynna, ça va ?

*Merde !*

La voix d'Alajéa m'appelait à travers la porte, elle avait dû m'entendre.

\- Ou…oui, ça va.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Je tentai une dernière fois d'ouvrir ma main avec l'aide de l'autre et ça réussit enfin. Mon poing s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant tomber le cristal au sol.

\- Alaynna ?

Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. J'essuyai mes larmes de douleur d'un revers de la manche et allai ouvrir.

\- Oh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la sirène dès qu'elle me vit, visiblement inquiète.

\- C'est… c'est rien. J'ai craqué une fois rentrée, la fatigue, tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui…

\- Oui, j'ai entendu Nevra dire que tu avais fini aux cachots à cause de l'histoire avec Ezarel.

\- Quoi ? N…non ! Je n'ai pas fini aux cachots… Pas encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'on m'a réservé.

Alajéa pinça les lèvres, visiblement pas très convaincue.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler, quelqu'un d'autre est avec toi ? lança t-elle.

\- Euh non non… Je parlais à Elya, elle n'a pas trop aimé que je la laisse toute la journée et cherchai à me donner des coups de bec pour avoir à manger.

C'est la seule excuse que j'avais trouvé. J'écartai un peu plus la porte pour qu'elle puisse voir ma sowige, en haut de l'armoire, qui nous regardait calmement.

\- Oh je vois ! Aujourd'hui a été une rude journée pour tout le monde donc si tu veux parler, je suis là et Karenn aussi.

Elle souriait désormais et je m'en voulais de lui mentir alors qu'elle mettait tant de bonne volonté.

\- Merci, je vais commencer par me reposer, j'aurai les idées plus claires.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit alors !

\- Bonne nuit.

Je soupirai en silence et allai fermer la porte quand je repensai à un truc.

\- Alajéa attend !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas une petite potion ou un baume ? Mes mains…

Je montrai ma main gauche, encore couverte de coupures et de cloques mais dissimulai l'autre, encore gelée. Je ne l'avais pas vue mais j'imaginai qu'elle devait avoir tourné au bleu ou au violet.

La sirène revint sur ces pas et farfouilla dans une petite besace qu'elle avait au côté. Elle en sortit une petite fiole.

\- Tiens. Verse ça dans une bassine d'eau et trempe tes mains. Ca ne soignera pas tout mais tu verras, ça te soulagera beaucoup !

\- Merci beaucoup Alajéa !

\- De rien ! Dors bien.

J'aurai dû y penser avant. En tant qu'Absynthe, il était normal qu'Alajéa ait quelques potions sur elle, surtout des jours comme celui-là.

La porte fermée, je regardai enfin ma main endolorie. Plier les doigts était difficile et douloureux et pourtant, toute trace de cloques ou de coupure avait disparu. Je ne comprenais plus rien… Un coup ça soufflait le chaud, un coup le froid à m'en geler jusqu'aux os et ça me soignait quand même ! Les questions autour de ce cristal ne faisaient que s'entasser et j'ignorais qui pouvait me donner des d'informations là-dessus en toute discrétion.

Je ne tentai pas le diable avec l'autre main et utilisai la potion qu'on m'avait donnée. Elle marcha merveilleusement bien et soulagea sensiblement les plaies et brûlures. L'autre main finit par redevenir normal mais j'hésitais désormais à porter encore le cristal autour du cou, de peur qu'il ne me gèle tout le corps.

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain matin ne fut pas facile et les travaux étaient loin d'être terminés.

On m'assigna au Refuge cette fois pour le transport de matériaux de construction. Pas mal de réfugiés nous aidaient et nous avancions vite. J'étais bluffée par une solidarité aussi solide. Les maisons ne se construisaient pas aussi facilement malheureusement, mais on voyait l'évolution des travaux et ça redonnait le moral à pas mal de personnes.

C'est vers midi, lors de la pause, que Jamon vint me chercher. Le regard des autres gardiens se posa sur moi. L'histoire de mon poing dans la figure d'Ezarel avait déjà fait le tour de la Garde et je pouvais presque les entendre prier pour ma survie.

Sans surprise, Jamon m'amena dans la Salle du Cristal où se trouvaient Miiko et Nevra.

\- Te voilà. Prête à entendre les sanctions ?

La kitsune ne passa pas par quatre chemins. J'acquiesçai, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres options de réponse.

\- Tu ne regrettes toujours pas ton attitude ?

\- Non, répondis-je franchement, même si ça risquait de m'enfoncer.

\- C'est un comportement que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer. Même s'il a sa part de responsabilité, Ezarel est un Chef de Garde et tu n'as pas le droit de lui manquer de respect, encore moins de le frapper.

\- Le respect se mérite, Madame, dis-je dans un manque total d'instinct de survie.

\- TU VAS ARRETER CA TOUT DE SUITE !

J'avais mis Miiko dans une rage folle et Nevra ne bougeait pas un cil pour m'aider. Il faut dire que je l'avais quand même mérité.

\- Donne-lui l'ordre de mission, finit-elle par dire sans me lâcher de son regard assassin.

Le vampire me donna alors un parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là. Miiko m'ordonna de le lire, ce que je fis. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Renfort sur une de vos bases d'éclaireurs ?

\- C'est exact. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai jugé qu'il fallait t'éloigner du QG et sortir un peu de ta zone de confort. Tu m'as déjà manqué de respect par le passé en désobéissant, tu as eu une sanction et de toute évidence, ça n'a eu aucun effet. Tu resteras trois mois là-bas et ça pourra être prolongé si le gradé juge que tu n'as pas travaillé comme il fallait. Le départ est demain matin, à 4 heures du matin, pour la marée haute.

\- La marée haute ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne pensait quand même pas…

\- Cette base est accessible plus rapidement par bateau, vous serez arrivés peu avant midi si vous n'avez pas de vents contraires.

\- « Vous » ?

\- Chrome et moi partons en mission dans cette région, nous prendrons donc le même bateau, expliqua Nevra. Tu peux prendre ton familier avec toi pour une telle durée, et prends des vêtements légers, la région a un climat assez chaud.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau mais beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

\- Tu peux disposer, lança froidement Miiko.

Je fis demi-tour et partit de la salle du Cristal d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Trois mois. Trois mois à l'extérieur, trois mois en dehors du QG sans les ressources pour avancer dans mes recherches pour rentrer. Est-ce que je méritais vraiment une telle sanction ? Très certainement mais je refusais de l'admettre. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'envoyer si loin juste pour m'y abandonner ! Je ne connaissais rien à ce monde, avaient-ils décidé de se débarrasser de moi ?

Et le voyage en bateau… Rien que l'idée me retournait l'estomac. J'avais toujours aimé les voyages en bateau mais depuis cet incident avec ma métamorphose, c'est à peine si je peux retourner dans l'eau. Et voilà qu'on m'envoyait plusieurs heures sur les eaux, uniquement protégée par des planches de bois ?

A mon retour dans ma chambre, mes jambes cédèrent et je me laissai glisser au sol le long du mur. Elya plana doucement jusqu'à moi et pinça gentiment mes doigts. Je fixai mes mains et comparai la main droite, totalement guérie même après avoir été totalement gelée, et la gauche en assez bon état, mais où on voyait toujours les cloques et quelques coupures.

Y avait-il quoique ce soit que je comprendrai un jour ici ?


	11. Exil forcé

_Après des MOIS d'absence, me revoilà! A cause de mes études et quelques problèmes familiaux, je n'ai pas pu écrire mes fics et je m'en excuse. Je ne peux pas promettre être plus régulièrement à l'avenir toutefois, désolée mais j'ai encore un stage à réaliser plus d'autres obligations donc dur d'estimer mon emploi du temps à l'avance. J'espère quand même que cette suite vous plaira et que vous saurez excuser la lenteur de mes écrits._

 _J'ai fini les nouveaux épisodes sur le jeu, cela dit je n'y suis pas encore dans la fic. De toute manière, je préciserai en début de chapitre si j'en fais mention ou non, donc vous serez avertis s'il y a des spoils ou non._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je me levai tôt le lendemain… très tôt, assez pour avoir le temps de stresser de longues minutes dans mon lit, avec uniquement le silence pour compagne. Elya était toujours sur son perchoir, endormie. J'étais la seule consciente que nous allions partir d'ici dans… je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il faisait encore nuit dehors bien qu'une très légère lueur semblait pointer à l'est. Nous devions partir à marée haute mais j'ignorais l'heure exacte.

Je profitai d'être éveillée pour me préparer, histoire d'occuper mon esprit bien que, comme je me préparais pour ce voyage, forcément je ne pensais qu'à ça au final. Après m'être habillée, je vérifiais avoir mis tout ce qu'il me fallait dans le seul sac que j'emmènerai. Un seul sac pour trois mois. J'avais mérité cette punition, ce bannissement même, mais je la percevais malgré tout comme injuste, trop cruelle. Peut-être qu'au final dans trois mois, je n'aurais rien découvert de nouveau pour rentrer chez moi, même si je restais à Eel mais partir du QG semblait m'ôter le peu de chances que j'avais de trouver quoique ce soit d'utile.

Au milieu du bruissement du sac que je refermai, j'entendis des pas arriver et de légers coups résonnèrent à ma porte. Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me noua la gorge mais j'allai ouvrir, m'attendant à tomber sur Nevra.

\- Tu es prête?

Ce n'était pas le chef de garde mais Chrome, qui nous accompagnait. Sans un mot, j'acquiesçai et balançai mon sac sur l'épaule la mort dans l'âme. Elya venait de s'éveiller, je lui ouvris la fenêtre le temps qu'elle sorte puis suivis le loup-garou.

\- Nevra nous rejoindra directement à l'embarcadère.

Il n'osa pas parler plus mais son regard était clairement inquiet. Mon visage ne devait pas vraiment refléter la joie de vivre il faut dire… L'embarcadère, un bateau, de l'eau… J'étais persuadée que je resterai paralysée sur le ponton et je n'osais imaginer mon comportement sur le bateau, car même si je refusai d'y aller, on m'y forcerait, pour sûr.

Chrome n'ajouta rien et passa par la cantine avant de sortir du QG. Malgré l'heure très matinale, Karuto était déjà éveillé et semblait faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait. Nous adressant un grognement qui ressemblait très vaguement à un "bonjour", il nous donna deux baluchons contenant nos rations pour la journée puis nous tourna le dos et reprit ce qu'il faisait.

Alors que nous quittions le QG, je me retournai une dernière fois pour observer le bâtiment plongé dans le silence et la semi obscurité. J'avais l'impression qu'on me mettait dehors, pour de bon, et que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il y avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment persistant qui m'entourait à propos de ce voyage, mais sans doute était-ce juste mon anxiété et ma peur.

C'est toutefois quasi à reculons que je suivais Chrome. J'aurais voulu que le trajet soit plus long, que le temps ralentisse, bref, n'importe quoi pour ne pas arriver à l'embarcadère.

Mes doigts effleurèrent le cristal dissimulé par mon haut. Il n'émettait rien de particulier et je me demandais de plus en plus ce que j'allais en faire. Vu ma situation actuelle et mes actes récents, si je révélais maintenant avoir gardé pour moi un éclat de cristal, je n'étais pas sûre d'en sortir en entier.

Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres. Même s'ils m'en voulaient au point de me mettre à la porte ou me jeter aux cachots, il était peu probable qu'ils aillent jusqu'à... me tuer. Non, c'était inconcevable, pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ce genre de choses? Je n'étais pas triste à ce point... n'est-ce pas?

Elya hulula en passant au dessus de nous et se mit à décrire de larges cercles tout en nous suivant. Malheureusement pour moi, la côte, et donc le bâteau, furent vite en vue.

L'embarcation était quasi prêt à partir. Deux hommes chargeaient des caisses à l'intérieur et je me souvenais avoir vu le même type dans les cuisines, sûrement de l'approvisionnement donc.

Chrome salua les deux hommes et je fis de même. Le loup garou monta tranquillement sur le navire tandis que je restai immobile sur le quai. Ce n'était pas un bateau aussi petit que celui pris avec Chrome pour aller sur les terres de Jade, celui-ci était plus gros et aurait pu transporter dix à quinze personnes. Cependant, nous n'étions que quatre, cinq en comptant Nevra qui devait arriver sous peu.

Le jeune Ombre remarqua mon absence derrière lui et se retourna pour m'observer. Son regard dévia rapidement sur quelque chose qui semblait derrière moi.

\- Il faudra y aller à un moment ou un autre, souffla la voix de Nevra dans mon dos.

Je me crispais par réflexe et me tournais pour le regarder.

\- Je sais..., finis-je par souffler, baissant le regard.

Le vampire passa devant moi et alla sur le bâteau. Il déposa à ses pieds le bagage qu'il transportait et me tendit la main.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais il vaut mieux que tu le fasses par toi-même plutôt que je t'y tire.

Parlait-il de ma peur ou de ma punition? Probablement des deux. En tout cas, c'était les deux qui me retenaient sur ce quai. La peur de tomber à l'eau, de me retrouver au milieu de cette étendue aqueuse mais surtout de partir loin du QG, là où j'étais apparue et là où je pensais pouvoir repartir.

J'inspirais un grand coup et me saisis de la main de Nevra. Je me crispais sur elle plus que de raison, comme si j'allais tomber ou comme s'il allait disparaître mais il ne le releva pas. Son visage semblait fermé. M'en voulait-il par rapport à mon attitude? C'est vrai que j'avais aussi été froide à son encontre, même s'il n'était pas la cible première de mon ressentiment. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait un froid entre nous, une distance mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

\- Si tu ne veux pas voir la mer, descend en soute. Le trajet devrait être calme, tu ne sentiras pas être sur l'eau, déclara t-il en m'observant.

\- N...non, lâchai-je sans trop réfléchir. Je vais rester là. Je... je suis pas vraiment dans l'eau... ça ira.

J'utilisais le futur, comme si c'était certain que tout se passerait bien, sauf que je n'en étais absolument pas sûre. Nevra acquiesça en tout cas mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de me fixer.

\- Tu peux... me lâcher? finit-il par dire.

\- Oh pardon!

Je lâchais sa main, y étant restée agrippée sans raisons.

Le vampire rejoignit ensuite les deux autres hommes qui avaient fini de charger les caisses maintenant. Ils discutèrent quelques temps avant qu'ils commencent à lever l'ancre. Ma gorge se noua alors que la voile était tendue et que le bâteau se mit à avancer. Je restais proche du mât, soit le plus au centre possible du navire, et m'y assis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire du voyage si je ne voulais pas être une gêne.

* * *

Le voyage dura quelques heures et se passa sans problèmes. Mon angoisse avait fini par se dissiper et du moment que je n'approchais pas du rebord, je pouvais bouger sur le bateau sans problèmes. Chrome me présenta les deux hommes qui avaient aussi été assignés au camp où nous nous rendions. Ils s'y rendaient afin de remplacer deux autres gardiens qui pourraient donc rentrer au QG pour bénéficier d'une permission. Je parlai avec eux quasi tout le trajet et ils me semblèrent très sympathiques, tous deux de l'obsidienne, ils connaissaient déjà la région où se trouvait le camp et prévoyaient déjà de me faire découvrir les alentours.

Nevra sortit de la soute où il avait terminé sa nuit de sommeil lorsque nous nous rapprochions de la côte. Il put voir à distance grâce à ses sens que trois personnes nous attendaient déjà.

Pour ma part, j'observais cette terre inconnue. Cela devait faire 6/7 heures que nous étions partis et pourtant tout semblait très différent. De loin, ces terres me rappelaient les îles paradisiaques des Caraïbes de la Terre. Eau bleue transparante, palmiers, sable blanc, ... je ne pensais pas trouver ce genre de paysage sur Eldarya à vrai dire.

Chrome vint à côté de moi.

\- Il faudra faire attention à ton familier. Les sowiges ne sont pas habitués aux climats chauds. Même si ici c'est encore assez tempéré, surveille le bien.

J'acquiesçai tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher d'observer le paysage qui se rapprochait petit à petit. C'était donc là que j'allais passer les trois prochains mois... Y avait-il des cercles de champignons là bas? Pour avoir essayé, je savais que sauter dedans ne ferait rien et ne me ramènerait pas mais qu'est ce que je pourrai faire d'autre?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau accosta enfin sur le petit quai disponible. Nevra descendit le premier et alla à la rencontre des trois hommes qui attendaient. Pendant ce temps, les deux faeries, Chrome et moi chargions les caisses de ravitaillement sur deux charettes non loin. Deux des hommes discutant avec Nevra vinrent nous prêter main forte et saluèrent les faeries que j'avais rencontré ce matin. En réalité il s'agissait des éclaireurs qui rentraient en permission et seraient donc remplacés.

Le chargement fut rapide, tout comme l'entretien entre Nevra et l'autre, qui s'avéra être l'officier de l'obsidienne chargé du camp où on m'envoyait. Je remarquai d'ailleurs son regard qui me scrutait avec insistance, un regard dur qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tout est prêt? Allons y dans ce cas.

La voix du vampire marqua le départ tandis qu'il ouvrait la marche. Le trajet cette fois ne fut pas long et le camp se dressa rapidement devant nous. Ensemble de constructions solides, on m'expliqua qu'une trentaine de gardiens vivaient ici et entretenaient des relations diplomatiques avec les villages alentours. A ce jour, seule une petite partie des alentours avaient été balayés quant à la recherche des éclats du cristal. Les éclaireurs avaient donc également la tâche de chercher ces fameux éclats tout en assistant les villages qui en faisaient la demande.

A peine arrivée, on m'amena à mes quartiers. Comme il n'y avait pas la place pour des chambres individuelles, je partageais ma chambre avec Chrome. Il y avait tout le confort minimum sans être luxueux, loin de là. Alors que nous débattions sur qui prendrait le lit près de la fenêtre, Elya entra et s'installa sur le matelas du premier lit en vue: celui près de la fenêtre.

\- Au moins c'est réglé, pouffa Chrome.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Alaynna? Le chef veut te voir.

Je reconnus la voix d'un des faery du bateau, le dénommé Ley. Je laissai donc Chrome s'installer dans la chambre et suivis Ley jusqu'aux quartiers de l'officier.

* * *

Je m'attendais à y voir Nevra mais celui-ci était absent. Le faery me laissa donc seule face à l'obsidien qui me scruta à nouveau de son regard mauvais. Il devait avoir le double de mon âge et les cicatrices sur son visage laissaient présager une longue expérience. Il ne m'invita pas à m'asseoir puis sa voix rauque s'éleva la première.

\- Le chef de l'Ombre m'a informé de ton attitude et la lettre de Miiko confirme tout. J'ai donc instruction de te... materner jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes la discipline. Je te le dis tout de suite, j'ai mieux que ça à faire alors je te préviens tout de suite: tiens toi à carreaux, et je te fous la paix. C'est compris?

\- Ou...oui.

\- Je tiens à ce qu'il y ait une égalité entre tous les gardiens et je punis sévèrement toute tentative d'abus mais dans ton cas c'est différent.

Je fronçais les sourcils par réflexe et aussi par choc. Les autres gardiens auraient donc le droit de me rabaisser et me faire faire toutes les corvées possibles et imaginables?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! claqua l'officier. Je ne dis pas que j'autorise qu'on te maltraite, mais tu es terrienne et les terriens ne connaissent rien sur rien à ce monde. Je veux pas te voir gambader sans raison hors du camp, on a autre chose à faire que te courir après. Tu obéiras donc à ce que les autres gardiens te diront et je ne veux pas de plaintes. C'est compris?

\- Oui monsieur, répondis-je d'une voix claire mais quelque peu inquiète.

\- Bien. Si tu te comportes comme il faut, tu pourras sans doute repartir plus tôt que prévu.

Sans aucun doute voulait-il se débarrasser de moi le plus rapidement possible, et je n'étais pas contre l'idée pour être honnête.

\- Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Je quittais ses quartiers sans demander mon reste, un peu soulagée au fond de pouvoir repartir plus tôt que prévu. Il faudrait juste que je fasse ce qu'on me dise, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... j'espérais.

En revenant dans la chambre, je transmis ce que l'officier m'avait dit à Chrome.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi, dit-il. Un des gardiens est venu me voir et en discutant, j'ai appris qu'il y aurait quelques groupes hostiles dans les alentours.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Ils pilleraient des ruines à quelques heures de là. Le problème c'est que l'environnement est très escarpé et ils arrivent à se cacher dans les montagnes non loin.

\- Les habitants ont demandé l'aide la Garde pour ça?

\- Entre autres. Ils disent que les ruines renfermeraient un trésor, c'est sans doute ce qui attire les pilleurs. Nevra est là pour juger s'il faut amener des renforts.

\- Pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas?

\- C'est difficile d'amener autant de gardiens alors qu'il faut intervenir dans d'autres régions. Sans compter la simple stratégie, les pilleurs connaissent les montagnes et s'y réfugient, ils ont donc un sérieux avantage.

\- Je vois...

Ces nouvelles informations jetèrent une ombre sur le temps que je devrai passer ici. J'occupais toutefois ma journée avec Chrome et les deux faerys du bateau qui, comme promis, nous fîrent visiter le camp et les alentours immédiats. Nevra ne reparût pas de la journée, déjà partis en mission. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. J'avais peur qu'il revienne blessé, même s'il devait avoir l'expérience pour éviter ce genre de choses.

Le soir arriva et je m'endormis bien après Chrome. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que trois mois représentaient. Trois mois, 90 jours perdus, inutiles...

Je me blottis sous la couverture. La Terre me manquait.


	12. Préparatifs

_Une très longue absence je sais! Entre problèmes familiaux, études et stages à l'étranger, j'ai mis de côté mes écrits et j'en suis désolée._

 _Mais enfin voici le prochain chapitre! Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder._

 _Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore fait l'épisode 16 mais comme l'histoire ne suit plus ce qui se passe dans le jeu, il n'y aura pas de spoilers pour le moment. Cela dit, à un moment, je finirais par recouper (pour reprendre les nouveaux persos comme Huang Hua, Caméria, ...)._

 _Mon pseudo sur le jeu: Alaynna_

* * *

\- A ce moment-là, il regarda droit dans les yeux de son frère et lui dit de manière très calme « Longue vie au roi ». Et HOP il le laissa tomber dans le ravin.

Les enfants sursautèrent de stupeur alors que je finissais de raconter mon histoire favorite. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la fin mais on ne me confiait les enfants qu'une heure tous les deux jours, et notre session se terminait maintenant. La suite serait donc à la prochaine séance.

Le 'choc' passé, les gamins me remercièrent en agitant leurs petites mains pour ensuite retrouver leurs parents venus les chercher. Je saluais ces derniers cordialement et ils me rendirent ce salut avec des sourires sincères. Il y a trois semaines encore, lorsqu'on m'avait présentée au village, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Cependant, quelques enfants avaient été curieux et étaient venus à ma rencontre. Je leur avais appris des jeux de la Terre, leur avait raconté des histoires et peu à peu, la méfiance s'était dissipée. Les villageois me voyaient un peu comme une nourrice qui, avec ses paroles, parvenait à faire oublier à leurs petits que la vie n'était pas toujours facile et qu'une menace rôdait dans les bois. En toute franchise, je n'étais pas mécontente d'avoir rendu ça possible, et le chef du camp où je vivais non plus.

Aujourd'hui, mon premier mois « d'exil » venait de s'écouler. L'officier en charge, extrêmement froid à mon arrivée, avait fini par être moins acerbe et même m'accepter en voyant que ma présence était bénéfique aux relations entre eux et le village. Ce qui me faisait toutefois peur, au fond, c'est que je devienne en quelque sorte une « ambassadrice » et qu'on me laisse ici pour ça… Car malgré ma bonne humeur apparente et même sincère, parfois, mon esprit n'oubliait pas que mes chances de rentrer résidaient très probablement à Eel, et pas ici à plusieurs heures de bateau.

Chrome était là également. Contrairement à moi,il avait eu l'autorisation de retourner quelques jours à Eel. Nevra était aussi rentré, une semaine après mon arrivée mais il devait revenir demain avec des renforts.

La situation s'était en effet envenimée avec les rebelles se cachant dans les ruines de la forêt. Ils avaient attaqué plusieurs fois des convois de nourriture destinés au village et blessés des gardiens, poussant Miiko à agir.

Après l'histoire aux enfants, je retournai enfin au camp, accompagnée de Ley puisqu'il était interdit de sortir du camp seul.

\- Comment c'était? Demanda t-il.

\- Très bien, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es très à l'aise avec les enfants décidément. Déjà l'histoire avec Elliot, Merry qui t'adore aussi, maintenant eux. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'elfe impliqué, tu sembles t'entendre avec tout le monde.

\- Non ! Encore cette histoire !

\- C'est toi qui l'as déclenchée je te rappelle. Tu as répondu à ses missives ?

\- … Quelques unes oui, mais je ne sais jamais quoi dire ni comment tourner mes phrases.

\- Tu t'es excusée au moins, et il a accepté tes excuses, la page est donc tournée. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir alors essaie juste de redevenir toi-même.

Il me bouscula gentiment d'un coup de coude. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés lors de ces dernières semaines. J'avais fini par me confier sur ce qui m'était arrivé ici et de manière générale, sa bonne humeur déteignait sur moi et parvenait à me rendre le sourire. Il m'avait aidé aussi à répondre à Ezarel. Celui-ci m'avait contacté deux jours après mon arrivée et j'avais évité à répondre. Au final, la distance avait dû m'aider à prendre du recul car je m'en étais voulue. Voulue de m'être emportée ainsi et surtout d'avoir continué les jours suivants à le rabaisser. Il avait accepté mes excuses et nous avions continué à échanger quelques missives depuis.

\- Il t'a expliqué pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça ? Relança Ley.

\- Non… pas du tout. Je ne sais toujours pas la raison de sa réaction.

\- Mmmh… Tu es faelienne banshee… ce n'est pas une race très bien vue, tu le sais déjà. Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre ce peuple et lui. C'est la seule raison plausible à mes yeux.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

Je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons en effet, mais je n'avais pas osé lui demander directement, encore moins par lettre.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans soucis, juste entrecoupé par notre conversation, parlant de tout et de rien. Le camp fut très vite en vue et nous avions presque manqué de remarquer que tout était très animé. Et pour cause, le navire de la garde était arrivé en avance. L'officier nous aperçut et nous réquisitionna pour aider à tout décharger. Nevra passa devant nous pour s'entretenir avec le chef. Il ne m'accorda qu'un bref signe de tête en guise de salut et s'enferma dans le bureau.

Chrome nous rejoignit, Ley et moi, et nous aida à porter les sacs et caisses.

\- Il ne devait pas venir demain ? Demandai-je au loup-garou.

\- Miiko a avancé son départ. Quand ils sont passés à côté de moi, j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient trouvé des cartes des ruines dans la bibliothèque d'Eel. Et pas mal d'obsidiens sont arrivés aussi… Valkyon devrait sûrement être là dans la nuit, à la prochaine marée. A mon avis, on va bientôt partir à l'offensive.

La voix avec laquelle il nous fit part de tout ça laissait entendre la gravité de la situation. Et pour avoir vu des gardiens blessés après les embuscades des rebelles, je comprenais qu'ils souhaitent intervenir le plus vite possible pour arrêter ces pertes.

Décharger le bateau ne nous prit pas beaucoup de temps à plusieurs, mais nous n'étions pas passés à côté de leur contenu : de la nourriture, certes, mais aussi des potions pour le combat, des armes, et de quoi soigner. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, on allait attaquer.

La nouvelle se répandit vite dans le camp et, même sans s'être accordés dessus, beaucoup partirent s'entraîner en prévision de ce qu'on allait nous annoncer. Je fis de même et demandais à un obsidien d'être mon partenaire.

Quelques jours après mon arrivée, on m'avait demandé de continuer à développer mes capacités au combat, maigres jusqu'ici. Comme cela m'occupait alors que je n'avais quasi pas de mission en dehors du camp à faire, j'avais accepté. Toutefois, j'étais aussi consciente que ça avait pour but de me rendre plus indépendante et éviter que je sois un poids pour les autres. Une raison qui me convenait très bien à vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas dépendre des autres éternellement, sans compter que les événements ne m'en laisseraient parfois pas le choix. Mais au fond… j'avais aussi un peu peur de faire usage de ce genre de connaissances. Je n'avais jamais été du genre violente, si on oublie Ezarel, seulement tout ici semblait me faire sortir de mes habitudes et repousser mes limites. Impossible de dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non encore, mais s'il fallait donner mon avis maintenant, je n'aurais pas penchée vers quoique ce soit de positif.

L'entraînement dura jusqu'à ce que Nevra et l'officier terminent leur entretien. Le chef de garde nous demanda de nous réunir pour l'écouter.

\- De ce que j'entends maintenant parmi vous, je sais que vous avez déjà une idée de ce qui va arriver et pourquoi je suis là. Nous avons réussi à avoir des informations sur le terrain ici et les rebelles qui s'y terrent. Afin d'assurer la protection des villages alentours nous ayant demandé de l'aide, nous avons décidé d'intervenir dès demain. Valkyon et d'autres gardiens nous rejoindront cette nuit. Vous serez répartis par équipe avec une zone à cadrer. Préparez-vous bien et s'il y a quoique ce soit, faites nous-en part.

A la fin du petit discours, des murmures s'intensifièrent parmi les gardiens. Pas qu'ils avaient peur, mais la Garde attaquait rarement les premiers. Pour ma part, quand j'entendis ses paroles, je repensai à ce que j'avais vu via mon ancêtre, et cette fameuse guerre qu'elle avait commencé. N'avait-elle pas dit que la Garde avait chassé un peuple ? J'aurais pu me pencher encore longtemps dans mes souvenirs quand on m'interrompit.

\- Alaynna ? Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Je me retournai et vis Nevra, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le voir sourire contrastait avec la mine que j'avais aperçue à son arrivée mais ça me rassura malgré tout.

\- Bien merci, répondis-je. Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

Un euphémisme mais vu ce qui allait arriver, normal qu'il ait un tel air grave. Il s'efforça toutefois de prendre un air plus léger.

\- Que veux-tu… Tu n'étais pas là mais au QG je n'ai pas arrêté… A croire que la fête de l'Amour les a toutes rendues plus folles que d'habitude… Que c'est dur d'être populaire…

Je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Je souris toutefois à mon tour en le voyant retrouver sa prétention habituelle. Un sourire rapidement terni par le rappel qu'en effet, je n'étais plus au QG depuis un mois. Cela n'échappa pas au regard du vampire.

\- J'ai demandé au chef ici comment tu t'en sortais. Il est satisfait de ce que tu fais, même si je doute qu'il te l'ait dit. Il a été notamment impressionné par ta capacité à t'adapter et à aider les autres. Ses rapports ont toujours été élogieux à ton égard et Miiko pense déjà à te faire revenir plus tôt que prévu.

\- Vraiment ? Dis-je, étonnée. J'avoue que ça me plairait. Mais… Ezarel ?

\- Ezarel ? Qu'y a t-il avec lui ? Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez tous les deux excusés non ?

\- Oui oui, c'est vrai mais… je me demandais si ce qui a causé son… côté véhément risquait pas de revenir car je sais toujours pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça.

\- Oh, je vois… Mmmh, j'aimerais t'aider mais sur ce coup, je pense que c'est à lui de t'expliquer directement. Comme tu t'en doutes pour que ça ait provoqué une réaction si violente, c'est très personnel pour lui.

\- Oui je comprends.

Ley et moi avions raison alors. Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de rentrer à Eel et trouver un moyen de lui demander sans paraître trop intrusive.

\- Je vais devoir y aller pour terminer les préparatifs. Tu recevras tes instructions ce soir, dès que Valkyon sera arrivé. On aurait aimé ne pas t'impliquer là dedans mais chaque paire de bras nous sera utile. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles surtout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

Bien sûr, j'étais loin d'en être persuadée moi-même mais Nera fit comme si il y croyait. Je m'attendais toutefois à ne pas être en première ligne -heureusement- mais j'appréhendais ma réaction dans le feu de l'action, surtout si quelqu'un que je connaissais bien comme Chrome revenait blessé.

Enfin, sur ses notes pas très optimistes, je rejoignis les quelques absynthes présents afin de me renseigner sur les types de potions qu'ils avaient amenées.

Peu de temps après le repas du soir, Valkyon arriva comme prévu avec une dizaine d'autres gardiens. Il vint tous nous voir après avoir parlé au responsable et Nevra et nous donna nos affectations.

C'était décidé alors… demain, à la première heure, nous partirons chasser les rebelles.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir ce soir là, et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Chrome. Qui sait ce qui nous attendait demain.


	13. Embuscades

Le camp se réveilla avant même l'arrivée du soleil. Tout le monde avait préparé ses affaires la veille et chacun connaissait son rôle, moi y compris. Je faisais partie d'un petit groupe qui resterait en retrait et se chargerait de s'occuper des blessés s'il y en avait ou de transmettre les informations au camp principal si besoin. Ley lui, serait en première ligne avec les deux chefs de garde tandis que Chrome resterait au camp. Son jeune âge le mettait à l'écart et ça me rassurait de le savoir loin du danger. Je stressais déjà assez pour tous les autres.

\- Allons-y.

La voix claire de Valkyon fit bouger tout le groupe d'un même mouvement vers la forêt où se trouvaient les ruines.

Les ruines étaient lointaines et il faudrait plusieurs heures pour y arriver. Il était prévu néanmoins qu'on se sépare pour former une sorte d'avant poste. Les attaquants continuèrent de leur côté jusqu'à arriver aux ruines. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Et attendre.

Et attendre.

Et attendre encore.

Je compris tout à coup le dicton « le calme avant la tempête ». Même si vous avions préparé tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, ensuite tout était calme. Nous étions dans la forêt et même celle-ci était calme. Au bruissement des feuilles s'ajoutaient juste quelques oiseaux. Elya, qui m'avait accompagnée et restait dans les branches, observait aussi les alentours à la fois curieuse et attentive au danger.

Les autres échangeaient quelques mots entre eux. On voyait quand même sur leur visage la tension et l'appréhension de voir arriver des blessés. Et malheureusement pour nous, des blessés finirent par arriver.

Je me laissais être guidée par les absynthes et leur fournissait toute l'aide nécessaire. Heureusement, la vue du sang ne m'avait jamais fait peur. Cela dit, je jurerais que c'était l'adrénaline qui me faisait tenir et m'empêchait d'imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver. Sur l'instant, tout ce à quoi je pensais était de soulager leur douleur et les soigner.

* * *

\- Il nous faut d'autres potions éblouissantes !

Un des blessés venant d'arriver nous avait lancé ça. Les autres se sont regardés et hésitaient visiblement sur qui envoyer.

\- Occupez vous d'eux, vous êtes plus qualifiés que moi. J'apporte ce qu'il faut.

Je ne leur laissais pas le choix et pris les potions demandées. Sur le moment, je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait me rendre en première ligne, je pensais juste qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et dans ce semblant d'infirmerie, je ne leur manquerai pas trop. Certes, je les aidais mais je ne pouvais pas prendre d'initiative comme ils le faisaient pour soigner les arrivants, je ne m'y connaissais pas assez.

Balançant le sac sur l'épaule après avoir pris mon arme, je me lançai en direction des ruines. Elya s'envola aussitôt pour me suivre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ça me prit pour me rendre sur place, je me souvins juste qu'un gardien vint à ma rencontre et m'amena aux autres.

Au loin, j'entendais que les combats avaient lieu. Les chocs entre les lames, des sortes d'explosions probablement causés par des sorts ou de l'alchimie… Je pris soudain conscience que tout cela arrivait pour de vrai…

\- Hey tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ou...oui !

Je revins sur terre pour me concentrer sur ce que disait le gardien.

\- Retourne à l'avant poste par l'ouest, c'est plus sûr.

Un hochement de tête de ma part et j'étais repartie dans la direction indiquée. Je n'avais pas vu un seul combat, juste entendu mais ça me suffisait à ne pas vouloir y remettre les pieds. Même avec le meilleur entraînement qui soit, mes nerfs l'auraient difficilement supporté, je le savais.

J'essayais de rentrer le plus vite possible mais le terrain escarpé me contraignait à ralentir si je ne voulais pas me briser la cheville ou pire. Je pensais être à bonne distance des combats quand quelqu'un déboula devant moi. Il s'arrêta net et je pus lire sur son visage qu'il en vint à la même conclusion que moi : nous n'étions pas du même camp.

\- Viens là !

Il sortit son arme au même moment et se lança vers moi. J'eus à peine une fraction de seconde pour contrer sa lame avec la mienne, dégainée de justesse. Il réattaqua et je parvins à me défendre. Là on remarquait que les entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits. Je restai toutefois bien moins forte que mon adversaire, ne me laissant qu'une option : fuir. Une ouverture dans la défense du rebelle me permit enfin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, une opportunité que je saisis pour fuir.

Je n'avais strictement aucune idée d'où j'allais, totalement désorientée. La seule chose certaine, c'est que l'ennemi me poursuivait toujours et était bien plus à l'aise dans cet environnement que moi. Si je ne trouvais pas d'aide rapidement… non… je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qui allait arriver.

Tout à coup, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je tombai et dévalai en roulant une pente que je n'avais pas remarquée dans ma course folle et arrivais… dans les ruines. En tendant l'oreille, on percevait en effet encore les combats mais de manière plus lointaine que tout à l'heure. Il y avait quand même moyen de trouver de l'aide, je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant !

\- Te voilà saleté de gardienne !

Et m*rde l'autre… Il dévala lui aussi la pente de manière bien plus assurée que moi et reprit sa course. Oubliant mon corps endolori par la chute, je me remis à courir en direction du bruit, espérant tomber sur des gardiens qui pourraient me soutenir. Avec de la chance, je pouvais aussi essayer de le perdre ici, mais c'était peu probable vu ce qu'on m'avait dit des rebelles.

Je slalomais donc au travers des colonnes et autres arbres. Il se rapprochait, je l'entendais et à un moment, un coup de lame m'effleura en allant se ficher dans un arbre que je dépassais. Un coup qui me surprit et me fit trébucher. Je me retournai sans attendre, pour parer comme je le pouvais mais mon adversaire s'immobilisa soudainement pour s'écrouler immédiatement après. Une silhouette bien connue se trouvait derrière lui.

Pendant un instant, je pensais voir Nevra, étant donné qu'ils avaient des vêtements sombres tout les deux, mais le vampire ne portait pas de masque…

\- Soit tu es très malchanceuse, soit tu le fais exprès, déclara t-il simplement.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Après quelques milli-secondes de 'choc', j'acceptai sa main volontiers, rassurée.

\- La chance semble me fuir depuis que je suis là en effet.

\- Suis-moi, lança t-il directement.

Si j'ai hésité à ce moment-là, ce fut très bref car je le suivis sans mot dire. Entre lui et les rebelles, même s'il était un ennemi de la Garde, je préférais encore le suivre, presque les yeux fermés. Il semblait en plus me ramener en direction de l'avant-poste. Enfin… j'espérais car j'étais un peu perdue avec ces ruines.

\- Le voyage en bateau s'est bien passé ?, demanda t-il sur un ton léger ne collant pas avec la situation.

\- Et le tien ?

\- Pas mal… j'ai le pied marin. Oh ! Tu as mon collier ?

Il s'arrêta et je fis de même.

\- C'était donc bien toi… dis-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, qui d'autre ? C'est une antiquité, alors prends-en soin. Enfin, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- … Oui, je l'ai.

\- Ah, parfait.

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'il me poussa violemment en arrière. Je m'attendais à heurter le sol quasi immédiatement mais je tombai plus longtemps que prévu.

\- AH !

J'eus le souffle coupé et le choc raviva les douleurs de mon corps depuis ma chute dans le petit ravin. Sur le dos, cherchant à reprendre ma respiration, je voyais au dessus de moi l'homme en armure. Je ne me souvenais pas en marchant qu'il y avait eu un trou dans le sol, encore moins un trou où je pouvais tomber.

\- Utilise le cristal.

Ce furent ces derniers mots avant même que je réagisse et que la terre au dessus de moi se referme, me plongeant dans le noir.

\- HEY ! FAIS MOI SORTIR DE LA !

Je m'étais relevée d'un bond pour frapper la terre de mes poings. Ce 'trou' était assez haut pour que j'y tienne debout mais la terre semblait absorber mes coups. Il fallait essayer quand même, je n'allais pas rester enfermée ici ! Seulement, qu'importe combien de temps je m'époumonais, il ne rouvrit pas le passage et aucun autre secours ne vint.

Je finis par me calmer, essayant de faire preuve de sang froid et me demandant comment je pouvais sortir d'ici et me repérer… Sans être claustrophobe, comme on s'en doute, j'avais peur.

Plusieurs options pour sortir d'ici me vinrent à l'esprit mais autre chose attira mon attention. Au travers de mes vêtements, une lueur émanait doucement. J'y glissai une main et en sortit le cristal qui s'était mis à luire. Je le regardais, à la fois surprise et...blasée.

\- Lampe torche… tu soignes, tu me gèles la main et maintenant tu fais lampe torche…

Voilà que je me mettais à parler à ce caillou… Mais c'était toujours mieux que me morfondre. Et surtout, maintenant que je voyais enfin, je remarquai que j'étais tombée dans un tunnel, et non un simple trou. C'était une bonne nouvelle, j'imaginais, car cela voulait dire que ça menait quelque part.

Comme derrière moi, il s'agissait d'un cul de sac, ma seule option était d'avancer… ce que je fis.

La lumière bleue du cristal me permettait de voir simplement à deux-trois mètres devant moi. Je m'efforçais d'ignorer les parois où pouvait grouiller une multitude d'insectes et me concentrais sur trouver une sortie. En dehors de mes pas, il n'y avait aucun son, pas même ceux des combats qui auraient pu me guider.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait enfin cet homme au masque ? Un coup je t'aide, un coup j'attaque, un coup je t'aide… Je détestais n'être qu'un pion et pourtant ça semblait être mon unique rôle.

 ***ploc ploc ploc***

Je regardais devant moi pour savoir d'où venait ce son. Au bout de quelques pas, je distinguais enfin que le sol était pavé et que des gouttes tombaient du plafond. Enfin une trace de civilisation ! Il n'y avait pas plus de lumière mais cela voulait peut-être dire qu'une sortie était non loin.

Cet espoir diminua toutefois rapidement au fur et à mesure que j'avançais sans apercevoir une sortie quelconque. Je m'étais même mise à chantonner pour rompre avec le silence étouffant des lieux. Combien de temps j'étais là-dedans ? Ca me semblait une éternité mais sans doute que ça ne représentait pas tant que ça… Est-ce qu'on s'apercevrait d'ailleurs de mon absence à la surface ? J'espérais… ils pourraient peut-être m'envoyer des secours dès que tout serait fini. J'essayais toutefois de ne pas penser que ça pourrait prendre des heures, ou même quelques jours le temps qu'ils s'organisent… et je n'avais aucun vivre avec moi.

C'est donc en lâchant presque des larmes des joies que j'aperçus enfin une faible lumière au bout d'un autre de ces tunnels. Je m'étais même mise à courir pour la rejoindre le plus vite possible, ne me préoccupant pas des obstacles qu'il pouvait y avoir.

J'arrivais rapidement à la source de cette lueur. Elle était en réalité au centre de ce que je devinais être une salle circulaire. Encadrée par quatre colonnes sculptées de motifs végétaux, La lumière provenait d'un piédestal de pierre sur lequel était posé un promontoir en métal finement ouvragé, et dessus se trouvait quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire : un cristal.

Aussi gros que ma main, il émanait la même lueur que le petit morceau à mon cou. Je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du 'trésor' convoité par les rebelles. Vu la puissance que possédaient les cristaux, en avoir serait un sérieux avantage.

Mmmh.

Même si je n'avais toujours pas de sortie, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pièce là. Eel en avait besoin, et par extension les différents peuples d'Eldarya. C'est pour cela que je tendis les mains pour me saisir délicatement du cristal. Je ressentais une faible chaleur et je me dépêchai de le mettre dans le sac avec lequel j'avais amené les potions.

Maintenant, il me restait toujours ce problème de sortie…

 ***RMBLRMBLRMBL***

De la poussière commença à tomber du plafond et j'eus tout juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté, le long des murs, pour éviter que des gravas me tombent dessus. A cet instant, une lumière vive pénétra dans la salle ainsi que tous les bruits extérieurs. L'éboulement avait ouvert une sortie, enfin !

\- Gnn…

Des gémissements de douleur provinrent du monticule de terre et de débris. La personne se releva toutefois quasi immédiatement et je la reconnus sans mal :

\- Nevra !

Il tourna son regard vers moi et ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh…

\- Peu importe, suis moi, et vite ! Ils sont sur mes traces.

Il se releva d'un coup et se saisit de mon poignet pour s'assurer que je le suivais. Il sauta à la surface sans problème puis se retourna pour m'aider à grimper la paroi à mon tour. Ensuite, je n'eus même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il m'entraîna dans la forêt alors que les voix de ses poursuivants nous parvenaient.

* * *

\- Gnn !

\- Nevra !

Alors que nous courrions toujours, Nevra s'était soudainement écroulé en se tenant l'abdomen. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, le souffle coupé, que je remarquai qu'il était blessé.

\- Là-bas.

Il désigna une crevasse assez large pour nous y dissimuler en partie. Je l'aidai à y accéder et regardai sa blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma voix essayait de rester calme mais ce n'était qu'une vaine tentative. Le savoir lui blessé m'avait fait paniquer.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il, essayant de me rassurer.

\- Mais… quand ?… on court non stop depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- C'était avant que le sol s'effondre…

J'arrachais une partie de mon pantalon pour qu'il puisse appuyer sur la plaie avec. Il reprit.

\- Ca a permis aux autres gardiens de partir en retraite. L'avant-poste ne doit plus être loin, ils n'oseront pas aller jusque là-bas…

Lui aussi essayait de paraître calme mais son visage trahissait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et lui proposai la seule solution qui s'offrait à nous pour le guérir.

\- Tu souffres… tu… il te faut… du sa…

\- Non ! Cria t-il à moitié. Ca a l'air mauvais mais je n'en suis pas là encore !

« Ca a l'air », pourtant j'étais persuadée que c'était réellement sérieux et je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je remarquai qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que moi.

Il se mit alors à parler, à proposer quelque chose, mais mon esprit était totalement ailleurs, s'étant rappelé que j'avais autre chose qui pourrait le soigner.

Je plongeai rapidement une main sous mon haut pour en sortir mon collier. Je l'enlevai d'autour de mon cou et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faudrait faire de cette manière et pas d'une autre, plaquai le cristal sur sa blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Nevra eut un mouvement de recul mais je le retins.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais ça va te soigner.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ici ? Insista t-il.

\- Non, en revanche, j'ai trouvé ça.

D'une main, je lui donnai le sac contenant ce que j'avais trouvé dans les souterrains. Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de cette découverte inattendue. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette tension, tout ce stress liés à cette mission, je n'en croirais probablement pas mes yeux.

\- Tu es…

Il se tut tout à coup en entendant les rebelles arriver. Heureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir mais nous ne pouvions pas nous cacher éternellement. Le chef de garde repoussa doucement ma main essayant de le soigner tout en regardant le contenu de mon sac. Il se mit ensuite à chuchoter très proche de mon oreille.

\- Je vais faire diversion. Dès qu'ils se seront lancés à ma poursuite, va vers le sud et rejoins à tout prix l'avant-poste. Il faut amener le cristal à Eel au plus vite.

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! Même blessé, je reste plus rapide que les faerys. Je suis déjà venu ici, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. N'oublie pas : rejoins Valkyon et ne te retourne pas avant d'être arrivée.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'objecter quoique ce soit puisqu'il sortit d'un bond de notre cachette. Les rebelles se mirent aussitôt à sa poursuite, pensant qu'il serait aisé de l'avoir à cause de sa blessure. De mon côté, et malgré ses belles paroles, j'étais morte d'inquiétude pour lui, tout en étant consciente que je serai totalement impuissante face à autant d'ennemis. J'avais vu ce qu'ils avaient infligés aux autres gardiens, à tout ceux que j'avais aidé à soigner. Alors dans un pur égoïsme qui me dégoutait de moi-même, je n'avais aucune envie de subir le même sort, ou pire.

Obéissant donc à Nevra, je me ruais à mon tour hors de la crevasse et me dirigeai vers le sud à toute allure. J'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient tous à la poursuite du vampire, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée pour moi.

\- Une autre ! Attrapez-la !

Combien étaient-ils à la fin ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient être aussi nombreux. Les gardiens avaient-ils donc échoué dans leur mission pour qu'il y en ait autant ? Pas que je souhaitais la disparition de ces personnes mais là, en cet instant, j'étais guidée par mon seul instinct de survie et ma peur d'être attrapée… et tuée.

Je parvins à maintenir la distance quelques minutes mais l'épuisement me gagnait. J'avais le souffle court, mes poumons me faisaient mal, et je continuais… Je continuais encore et encore vers le sud, espérant apercevoir enfin les tentes de mes alliés… mais je ne perçus que les volutes de condensation s'échapper de mes lèvres.

L'air me brûlait les poumons, la gorge et les lèvres… j'avais froid… Pourtant le climat ici était constamment chaud, pourquoi alors tout mon corps devenait rigide comme paralysé par un blizzard ?

Je finis par me stopper net en m'appuyant contre un arbre. Tout mon corps tremblait, je mourrais de froid. A chaque respiration, de la condensation s'échappait de ma bouche et mes mains avaient même changé de couleur sous le froid.

\- La voilà !

Je m'efforçais de reprendre ma course… en vain. Mes genoux cédèrent et je tombai au sol, sur l'herbe verte… une herbe qui se couvrit très rapidement de givre. Je compris alors que le froid venait de moi et très certainement en réalité... du cristal.

\- No...non…

Je ne parvenais même plus à parler. Mes poursuivants étaient même arrivés mais, voyant que tout se gelait autour de moi, stoppèrent leur course et me fixaient, effrayés.

\- Aid...ez…moi…

Plus que de l'effroi, c'était de la terreur qui m'envahissait maintenant, alors que ce froid glacial me comprimait de plus en plus la poitrine. Les autres n'entendirent pas, ou ignorèrent, ma plainte et rebroussèrent chemin aussi rapidement que possible. De mon côté, j'étais totalement paralysée, parvenant simplement à trembler.

 _*Je vais mourir ici*_

C'était la seule idée que j'avais en tête, comme lorsque ma transformation en sirène avait commencé à s'inverser. Non… je ne voulais pas !

 _*Quelqu'un… quelqu'un… Nevra… Valkyon…*_

Qu'importe ma volonté désirant survivre à tout prix, ma vue se brouilla et devint noire. Ma dernière sensation fut que je heurtais le sol.


	14. Pertes

_Un chapitre très court qui sert de transition (vous verrez pourquoi après) avec, exceptionnellement, une partie à la troisième personne._

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Nevra avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Comme il l'avait promis à Alaynna, les faerys ne pouvaient pas le distancer. Il était un vampire après tout et possédait donc de nombreux avantages physiques par rapport à d'autres, des avantages entretenus en plus avec un entraînement assidu.

Pressant toujours le tissu contre sa blessure qui se refermait peu à peu, il avait pris la direction de l'avant-poste. Il espérait que la jeune fille l'avait atteint déjà et était en sécurité. Malheureusement, son souhait ne semblait pas exaucé puisqu'il ressentit une forte déflagration d'énergie non loin de sa position.

Le chef de garde se dirigea vers la source de cette énergie aussi vite qu'il le pût. Cela pouvait être d'autres gardiens en train de se défendre, ou même Alaynna si les rebelles essayait de mettre la main sur le cristal qu'elle transportait, un scénario auquel il refusait de croire.

Et justement ce n'était rien de tout cela, mais ça aurait été préférable.

Nevra arriva en haut d'une butte et s'arrêta soudainement, semblant avoir été foudroyé sur place en découvrant la scène sous ses yeux.

Face à lui, dans une zone d'une trentaine de mètres, tout était blanc. Blanc de givre, blanc de glace, et de ce qui ressemblait à de la neige. Mais ce qui avait attiré son regard avant tout, c'était la silhouette au centre de cette zone gelée.

Allongée au milieu de l'herbe gelée, elle n'esquissait pas un mouvement. Elle était totalement… inerte.

Sa poitrine se serra. Il voulait l'appeler, pour provoquer une réaction quelconque, mais son nom resta coincé dans sa gorge alors que son esprit lui fournissait le pire scénario possible, qui paraissait être plus que probable…

Le silence régnait. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite mais pas un bruissement de feuilles, pas un chant d'oiseau ne venait briser ce moment, comme si le Temps en personne avait décidé de s'arrêter.

Le vampire finit par reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et s'approcha, lentement. A chaque pas, à chaque fois que son pied se posait sur l'herbe, on entendait la très fine glace se casser pour laisser apparaître l'herbe verte en dessous. Au blanc et au vert s'alliait également le rouge provenant de son propre corps, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Son regard ne s'était pas détourné une seule seconde de la silhouette allongée et complètement glacée elle-aussi.

Il arriva enfin à son niveau. Sa respiration était en suspens, car il n'osait pas s'accroupir, il n'osait pas s'approcher encore plus pour constater qu'elle…

\- Alaynna ?

Son nom avait enfin franchi ses lèvres, mais aucune réaction ne lui répondit. Elle demeurait là, inerte, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux blancs se confondant avec le sol givré, le givre avait aussi recouvert en partie sa peau et ses lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur rose habituelle.

Il osa enfin s'accroupir pour tendre une main vers le bras de la jeune fille… avant de se raviser.

Pourquoi elle ?

Non content de l'avoir amené ici contre sa volonté et de lui avoir fait subir des épreuves qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre un jour, le Destin avait décidé de terminer sa vie là ? Dans ces terres inconnues qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a quelques mois encore ?

Nevra serra le poing, furieux.

C'était injuste.

\- Nevra ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix de Valkyon brisa le silence du lieu, suivie des pas précipités des gardiens qui l'accompagnait. Eux aussi avaient du ressentir la vague d'énergie et s'étaient dirigés vers elle, pour tomber sur ce spectacle à leur tour.

L'obsidien ne mit pas longtemps non plus à reconnaître le corps auprès duquel se tenait son collègue.

Le vampire lui, avait finalement réussi à poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, comme une excuse silencieuse pour ne pas avoir été là.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il à Valkyon. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça.

Sa voix était cassée, à la fois par la colère et la douleur. Il avait beau utiliser tous ses sens, il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer le mouvement de poitrine qui aurait pu indiquer qu'elle respirait encore. Il espérait tellement pourtant pouvoir découvrir quelque chose qui le contredirait, n'importe quoi ! C'est pour cela qu'il lui prit ensuite la main. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi froide que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Il faut la ramener, déclara calmement l'Obsidien,

Il fallait à Valkyon tout son sang froid pour rester objectif dans cette situation. Perdre un gardien était toujours une épreuve et aujourd'hui, entre les combats et _elle_ , c'était la pire épreuve de toutes.

Les autres gardiens n'osaient pas dire un mot et attendaient les mouvements du chef de l'Ombre, mais celui-ci les ignorait.

Il avait senti quelque chose.

\- Nevra?

\- Chut !

Le vampire s'était penché tout à coup contre Alaynna pour placer son visage contre sa poitrine pour mieux _écouter_. Valkyon ne bougea plus et l'observa avec attention, se doutant que ce n'était pas un geste anodin.

\- J'entends son coeur ! S'écria tout à coup le vampire. C'est faible mais il bat encore. Il faut vite l'amener aux soigneurs !

Ces paroles agirent comme un électrochoc. Le chef de l'Obsidien ordonna immédiatement aux autres de lui donner leurs vestes afin de la couvrir. Deux gardiens partirent en tête afin de prévenir les soigneurs tandis que deux autres soutenaient Nevra qui avait perdu énormément de sang. Valkyon lui se chargea de porter l'inconsciente en urgence à l'avant-poste.

* * *

C'était comme un rêve. On ne sait jamais quand ni comment il commence. Est-ce qu'avant de rêver, on ne perçoit que de l'obscurité ? Impossible d'y répondre. De toute manière, les seules bribes dont je me souvenais étaient en réalité des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs de mon ancêtre.

...

...

\- Alaynna je t'en prie ! C'est la seule solution. Les banshees sont de moins en moins nombreuses et Eel est à votre recherche, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

La voix appartenait à un homme de haute stature, habillé « à la chinoise » avec une épée au côté. Il semblait nerveux, même paniqué mais on sentait qu'il cherchait à ne pas le laisser paraître.

\- Il est hors de question de rester sur une défaite ! Nous étions supérieur en nombre, nous avions les renseignements nécessaires pour les prendre à revers, comment ça a pu arriver ?

Comme la dernière fois, j'étais dans le corps de mon ancêtre et je ressentais tout ses sentiments. Je percevais donc qu'elle avait peur, mais surtout qu'elle était furieuse d'avoir échoué.

\- Ils ont aussi le soutien des populations, beaucoup plus de ressources et des hommes entraînés et spécialisés au combat ou en alchimie, sans compter les espions, répondit l'homme. Tu n'as pas à rougir quand même, nous avons été bien plus loin que tous les autres soulèvements jusque là. Nous avons même atteints des terres fertiles, ce n'est pas rien.

Elle comprenait tout ça, elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'ils avaient tous accomplis mais à ses yeux, ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était que du temporaire. Eel et son Oracle seraient toujours opposés à eux et ne les laisseraient pas vivre là. Ils avaient même mis sa tête à prix.

\- Tu peux parler, toi ils ignorent que tu es là. Le noble fenghuang qui soutient une rebelle… Quel scandale si ça se savait.

Elle souriait, tristement. Lui de son côté s'était rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Même si mon peuple n'était pas impliqué dans la création des deux grands Cristaux, je t'aurais soutenue.

\- Comment ont-ils pu oublier le deuxième Cristal… je vous croyais réfléchis pourtant.

\- Je l'ignore mais ils devront ouvrir les yeux un jour… En attendant, tu ne peux pas rester là.

Soupir… avant de se détacher de lui et prendre son éclat de cristal dans la main.

\- Je ne peux pas partir.

\- Ne me force pas à te supplier.

\- Oh ? Pourtant voir le grand Liu Feng-Long qui me supplie, c'est un spectacle à ne pas manquer.

\- S'il te plait, écoute moi ! Le Cristal est en sécurité maintenant, ni Eel, ni son Oracle ne le trouveront mais toi, tu es à ce jour la seule qui y est lié et qui peux agir pour lui. Si tu disparais, il n'y aura personne d'autre pour le faire, et le Cristal est trop faible pour choisir un autre champion.

Ses arguments étaient tous véridiques. L'Oracle avait Eel pour le soutenir, leur Cristal lui n'avait qu'une banshee qui venait d'échouer dans sa rébellion… Seulement, ce qu'il proposait ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Mais de là à partir sur Terre… Ca revient au même ! Je ne serais quand même pas là pour l'entendre ni savoir ce qu'il veut. Et même si ça arrive, comment revenir ici ?

\- Les deux Cristaux sont complémentaires, l'Oracle finira par s'en rappeler et elle trouvera un moyen de te faire revenir ici. Fais moi confiance au moins pour ça. L'Oracle a été créée pour préserver Eldarya et elle le fera, même si ça s'oppose aux principes d'Eel.

C'était son ultime argument et heureusement, elle était d'accord avec ça.

…

…

Le souvenir s'arrêta là, mais je savais que mon ancêtre avait accepté, sinon comment, moi, une faelienne, aurait atterri sur Terre ?


	15. Cauchemar

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, transporter une si grosse pièce du Cristal à toi seule…

 _ **Quoi ?**_

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule… mais c'était le seul moyen pour les éloigner… excuse moi.

 _ **Nevra ?**_

\- C'était notre dernière idée… on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Quand vas-tu te décider à ouvrir les yeux ?

 _ **Ezarel ?**_

\- Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciente, ni si ça t'aidera, mais Elya refuse de quitter l'infirmerie alors je lui ai amené un perchoir pour qu'elle te tienne compagnie.

\- Ouwou !

 _ **Eweleïn, Elya…**_

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyée là-bas

 _ **Miiko**_

\- Accroche-toi, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

 _ **Valkyon…**_

 **-** Il faudra que tu te réveilles à un moment.

 _ **?**_

Ces voix résonnaient, elles me semblaient familières mais je ne les comprenais que sur le moment car elles s'estompaient aussitôt. Puis je sombrais immédiatement dans l'obscurité, le sommeil, ou quoique ce soit qui me maintenait dans un état comateux…

Mes premières sensations furent… diffuses. Je sentais que j'étais allongée, c'était confortable mais j'étais si lourde… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement et je dus cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ne plus être éblouie. Et même après, tout était encore assez flou.

Je voulais alors bouger mon bras, afin de me frotter les yeux mais mon corps refusait de bouger. J'étais terriblement faible, comme terrassée par une fièvre même si je n'avais pas l'impression d'en avoir. Je percevais ma respiration qui se faisait plus forte, plus présente, comme lorsqu'on se réveille. Au loin, j'entendais également de l'eau.

Au bout de quelques minutes où j'alternais entre tentatives de conscience et somnolence, ma vue redevint normale. Je découvris alors être à l'infirmerie d'Eel, mais seulement dans une petite partie car un grand rideau blanc se dressait entre mon lit et ce qui aurait dû être le reste du 'domaine d'Eweleïn'.

J'essayais encore de bouger mon bras et y parvint, un peu. Tout était si lent chez moi… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans cet état ?

\- Ouw !

Une boule blanche débarqua tout à coup près de moi, sur le lit et me fixa.

\- E…

Ma voix se perdit, trop enrouée. Seulement, ça ne sembla pas déranger ma sowige qui se pencha pour pousser ma main avec sa tête, réclamant des caresses. Je souris et réussis à bouger mes doigts pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se mit alors à hululer tout doucement puis s'allongea contre moi. Il n'y avait que sa tête qui était redressée et…

\- Ouwou ! Wouhou ! Wouhou !

Ses hululements étaient cette fois bien plus forts et je pensais qu'elle devait appeler quelqu'un. Une pensée correcte puisque, peu de temps après, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Une main écarta ensuite doucement le rideau et Eweleïn apparut.

Elle fit un pas dans ma « chambre », me regarda et… écarquilla les yeux.

Je devais faire peur pour provoquer cette réaction.

\- A… Alaynna ?

\- O…

Ma voix se perdit à nouveau. Je toussotais un peu pour essayer de la faire revenir et put répondre.

\- Comme tu vois.

L'elfe sembla finalement revenir à elle et s'approcha de mon lit. A son approche, Elya se trémoussa sur place tout en restant contre moi. L'infirmière elle, fut très professionnelle et se mit à m'examiner tout en me posant des questions.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- … très faible.

\- Tu peux bouger ?

\- Un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

\- Essaie de serrer ma main au maximum.

Sa main se glissa dans la mienne et je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Cependant, je devais avoir l'équivalent d'une poigne d'un enfant de trois ans, tout au plus.

\- Je vois. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, juste… ankylosée.

\- C'est sans doute dû à la position allongée trop longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Et ta vue ? Floue ?

\- Non, je vois bien.

\- La tête qui tourne ?

\- Pas vraiment mais c'est un peu… brumeux, comme si j'avais de la fièvre.

Elle prit alors ma température mais celle-ci était normale. Bien que ses gestes étaient toujours aussi précis, je voyais qu'il y avait comme une… impatience. Seulement mon esprit était trop brouillé pour me mettre à réfléchir correctement. Je parvenais simplement à comprendre ses questions et y répondre.

\- Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

\- Mmh… la forêt… je courrais… Nevra aussi. … **mon pouls s'accéléra d'un coup et je tentai de me redresser** Nevra ! Il est blessé, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui oui, reste calme. Nevra est déjà soigné et n'est pas en danger. Pour le moment, pense à toi. Tu as été affaiblie et il ne faut en aucun cas te brusquer.

J'hochai la tête, rassurée de savoir qu'il allait bien.

\- Je dois aller prévenir Miiko. Il te faut quelque chose avant ?

\- J'ai soif, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr !

Son sourire était éclatant et elle se leva presque d'un bond pour me ramener ensuite un verre d'eau qu'elle m'aida à boire. Ensuite elle amena plusieurs coussins pour me redresser et s'excusa de me laisser seule quelques instants. Avant de partir, elle me demanda toutefois de ne pas me forcer à rester éveillée et surtout, suivre ce que mon corps voulait.

Pendant un instant, je m'efforcai de me rappeler quels étaient mes derniers souvenirs, mais mon esprit s'y refusait. A nouveau, la fatigue me tomba dessus. Mes paupières se fermèrent un instant, juste le temps nécessaire pour me rendormir, Elya toujours contre moi.

* * *

\- ….se souvient ?

\- Pas grand-chose, juste de la forêt, et de la blessure de Nevra.

\- Elle s'est réveillée d'elle-même ?

\- Oui, je n'avais rien essayé d'autre et je doute que quelque chose ait agit « en retard ».

Plusieurs voix se bousculaient. Avec un peu de temps, je reconnus celle d'Eweleïn, de Miiko mais aussi celle d'Ezarel. Ils étaient proches.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et les vis donc, rassemblés dans l'infirmerie. On avait laissé le rideau ouvert, me laissant voir toute la pièce. En plus de l'infirmière, il y avait Miiko, Leiftan et les trois chefs de garde. Je bougeai un peu, lentement, pour changer légèrement de position afin d'être plus confortable. Un petit geste qui n'échappa pas au groupe. A ce moment-là, tous affichèrent la même tête qu'Eweleïn plus tôt en me découvrant.

\- He...Hey…

C'était assez dérangeant d'être observée de la sorte. La kitsune réagit la première et vint s'approcher.

\- Contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Toujours fatiguée ?

\- Oui, un peu.

« Un peu » était largement sous estimer la réalité mais quelque chose me disait que j'avais déjà passé assez de temps sur ce lit.

\- Prends tout ton temps pour te remettre surtout. Sache qu'on est tous heureux de te voir réveillée enfin.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps ?

Je n'y fis pas attention sur le moment mais certains s'échangèrent quelques regards.

\- Un certain temps oui…, intervint Eweleïn. Mais avant de te préoccuper de tout ça, pense avant tout à ton corps. Il a subi un choc et il te faudra un certain temps avant de reprendre tes habitudes. Alors ne te force pas, et si quoique ce soit te semble bizarre, tu m'appelles !

J'acquiesçai à nouveau. Sur ces mots, Miiko ordonna qu'on me laisse et c'est un peu à contrecoeur que je les regardai partir. Je voulais leur parler mais mon corps réclamait encore du sommeil. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de croiser un long regard avec Nevra. J'avais l'impression qu'il souhaitait me dire quelque chose mais la raison dût lui dicter qu'il fallait déjà me laisser reprendre du poil de la bête.

* * *

Il me fallut en réalité deux jours et des repas légers pour avoir enfin la force de me redresser sans avoir la tête qui tourne. Une petite victoire en plus gratifiée du retour de mes souvenirs. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas joyeux, et alors que je m'en rappelai, j'avais ressenti à nouveau la peur de ce jour-là. Ce moment où j'avais commencé à me glacer, à ne plus pouvoir bouger alors que je voyais tout devenir blanc autour… Cette image n'allait jamais me quitter.

J'appris aussi qu'on m'avait retrouvée avec le cristal que j'avais trouvé. C'était un soulagement de savoir que les rebelles n'avaient pas mis la main dessus.

En plus de tout ça, je reçus beaucoup de visites. Les garçons déjà, mais aussi Ykhar, Kero, Karenn et Alajéa. Enfin… quand je parle des « garçons », cela n'incluait pas Nevra qui n'était pas revenu depuis la dernière fois.

On m'autorisa à retourner dans ma chambre et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. L'infirmerie était bien équipée et le lit confortable, mais je manquais d'intimité. Maintenant que je pouvais me déplacer un minimum seule, Eweleïn ne s'était pas opposée à mon retour 'chez moi'. Elle venait toutefois tous les jours faire un check-up.

C'est d'ailleurs après l'une de ses visites, alors que j'observais le refuge de ma fenêtre, que le vampire frappa timidement à ma porte. Je l'accueillis avec un sourire sincère et l'invitai à entrer.

\- Nevra ! J'ai cru que tu me fuyais.

\- Oh.. non… enfin…

Il était clairement embarrassé, je lui ai donc proposé de s'asseoir mais il refusa.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-il.

\- Mieux. Je ne peux toujours pas rester debout très longtemps mais je sens que je reprends du poil de la bête petit à petit. J'ai été soulagée d'apprendre que vous aviez trouvé mon cristal.

Ils m'en avaient parlé dès le premier jour, le Cristal que j'avais trouvé, ils l'avaient gardé. En revanche, le petit éclat autour de mon cou, ils me l'avaient laissé car il semblait qu'il m'avait 'protégé' lors de ma… cryogénisation -aucune idée de quel autre mot pourrait convenir-. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas osé encore me demander comment ni pourquoi je l'avais sur moi à ce moment-là. Ils attendaient certainement que j'aille mieux avant de me cuisiner.

\- Au fait dis-moi, comment vont les autres ? Ceux qui étaient blessés, je me souviens en avoir soigné plusieurs mais je ne les ai pas revus encore.

\- Ils ne sont pas à Eel actuellement mais ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ah super !

Cela m'ôtait un poids de savoir que lui et les autres allaient bien. Cela dit, je trouvais un peu bizarre qu'ils soient déjà envoyés hors d'Eel alors que la mission venait de se terminer. Enfin… elle venait bien de se terminer… j'imaginais. Miiko avait dit, après tout, que j'étais restée un certain temps inconsciente mais… quand j'y réfléchissais, plusieurs choses me paraissaient un peu étranges.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur le refuge.

\- Nevra… je ne me souvenais pas que cette partie était là avant que je quitte Eel.

Le chef de garde s'approcha pour regarder à son tour l'endroit que je lui montrais.

\- Tu étais partie depuis un mois quand je suis revenu pour la mission là-bas.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais… je ne me souviens même pas que c'était en construction à vrai dire… ni même que les fondations étaient faites.

\- Il y a tellement de monde, on doit être efficace.

Je quittais la fenêtre pour regarder Nevra. C'était possible mais qu'importe ce qu'il disait, quelque chose clochait.

\- Hier je suis sortie au marché. J'ai vu que la boutique de Purriry avait été refaite et j'ai entendu que ça datait d'il y a plus d'un mois… Pourtant quand je suis partie, rien n'avait changé.

Le vampire soutint mon regard encore quelques secondes puis le détourna. Signe qu'il n'osait pas dire quelque chose.

\- Nevra, dis-je fermement, je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

\- Tu devrais attendre d'aller mieux avant de poser cette question.

Mon pouls s'accéléra à l'idée que ça pouvait être grave au point qu'ils aient refusé de m'en parler avant.

Il commença à se tourner pour sortir, mais je le retins par le bras.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir maintenant. Tu me dois bien ça…

C'était lâche de dire ça. Mais j'avais entendu de Karenn qu'il se sentait coupable de m'avoir laissé seul dans la forêt et là, c'est la seule idée que j'eus pour avoir la réponse à ma question.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Je le regardais, surprise, mais finis par obtempérer après l'avoir lâché. Je m'assis donc sagement sur mon lit et attendis. Il prit ensuite une inspiration, plongea son regard dans le mien et répondis.

\- Si nous avons tous été surpris à ton réveil, et s'il y a plusieurs… incohérences à Eel par rapport à tes souvenirs… c'est.. c'est parce que tu es restée dans le coma pendant six mois.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Six… mois ?

Je…

Sur le moment… impossible de réaliser ce qu'il me disait.

Le coma, ça oui, je m'en doutais vu l'état de faiblesse où j'étais et ce qui m'était arrivé, mais… cette durée… six mois… la moitié d'une année… plus le temps passé à Eldarya avant… Cela voulait dire que… bon sang… je venais de passer…

Je m'étais mise à fixer le sol et ma respiration s'était accélérée. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible…

\- Je suis désolé, on voulait attendre un moment plus… propice pour te l'annoncer.

La voix du chef de l'Ombre m'atteignit à peine. Il n 'y aurait jamais eu de bon moment pour me le dire… jamais de bonne manière non plus.

\- Tu…

\- Est-ce que je peux être seule un moment, s'il te plait ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de toute façon. J'étais encore en train de prendre conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé.

Il hésita, mais après un autre « je suis désolé », j'entendis ses pas qui s'éloignaient puis la porte qui se fermait.

C'était

un

 _cauchemar_.


End file.
